


Stacy Returns

by Zord7542



Series: Keibler Chronicles [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Real Person Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fisting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gags, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Milking, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexfight, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: The night of the Hall of Fame 2019 Stacy Keibler returns to the WWE to take more bitches than ever before.
Relationships: Ashley Graham/Nia Jax, Ashley Graham/Nia Jax/Renee Young, Lana/Carmella, Melina Perez/Mickie James, Mickie James/Kaitlyn, Mickie James/Maria, Renee Young/AJ Lee, Renee Young/Becky Lynch, Renee Young/Carmella, Rhea Ripley/Kaitlyn, Rhea Ripley/Priscilla Kelly, Rhea Ripley/Stacy Keibler/Mickie James/Melina Perez, Stacy Keibler/Amal Clooney, Stacy Keibler/Becky Lynch, Stacy Keibler/Beyoncé, Stacy Keibler/Lana, Stacy Keibler/Lita, Stacy Keibler/Maria, Stacy Keibler/Mickie James, Stacy Keibler/Mickie James/Renee Young/Kaitlyn, Stacy Keibler/Ronda Rousey, Stacy Keibler/Torrie Wilson, Tay Conti/Mandy Rose, Tay Conti/Sonya Deville, Tessa Blanchard/Renee Young
Series: Keibler Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022595
Comments: 47
Kudos: 24





	1. The Return

Disclaimer. I do not own the WWE or any of the characters involved this is pure fiction and I don't profit in any way other than peoples enjoyment of my messed up imagination. Enjoy. 

Night of the Hall of Fame 2019

Torrie Wilson had waited for this night for a long time. She was finally being recognized for her contributions in the WWE back in the day. She was absolutely on cloud nine. Everything had gone exactly as she had dreamed it. The WWE had accepted all the terms that she wanted. Her speech was great and humble. She had a beautiful red dress to leave all the fans mouths watering one more time. 

Thats when she got a call from her best friend, who was set to induct her later that night Candice Michelle. Torrie happily smiled as she answered the phone.

"What's up Candy? I haven't heard from you all day! Are you as hyped for tonight as I am?" Torrie asked not having a care in the world. 

"Torr I'm so sorry. I went a little too hard at starcast last night. I have to cancel. Vince told me that he found you a replacement though don't worry." Candice said glumly. She sounded really rough. 

"Oh my gosh babe I'm so sorry. I hope you feel better soon." Torrie said concern dripping from her voice. The feelings of bliss she had began fading away. "Did they get Vic to replace you?" Meaning their old partner Victoria. 

"No its not her its-" the phone cut off before Candice could finish. Torrie immediately tried calling her friend but it just went right to voice-mail. 

Torrie was nervous as hell for the rest of the day. She wasn't sure who they might have gotten to induct her. Could it be Dawn Marie or Sable? They were her two most memorable rivals after all. It was time for her to head to the building. She didn't have time to really worry about it. 

It was go time. Torrie had been called to a side room. The WWE Network wanted to gage her reaction to the person inductioning her. Torrie smiled at the camera crew. This was absolutely ridiculous but they had been kind enough to induct her into the Hall of Fame so she would humor them and get the little bit of extra exposure. 

"Legs" by Kid Rock began to play. It was safe to say that the expression on Torrie's face wasn't what they had been expecting. Torrie was absolutely horrified. She hadn't seen or heard from Stacy since the leggy blonde had left the WWE. 

Torrie stared at the other woman. She looked amazing. Her long leg hanging out of her white dress as she entered the ring. Stacy walked to the podium and began to speak. 

"Its been a long time WWE universe. Its my honor to be here tonight. Being the one to usher Torrie Wilson into the Hall of Fame is amazing. She was a trail blazer to the Divas division, someone who was hot as hell and flaunted it." She paused as the predominately male audience applauded "We couldn't wait to get our hands on each other back in the day." She cocked her eyebrow. "Who knows maybe we will again some day in the future." Stacy winked at the camera. Torrie felt a  
tingle run through her. Torrie's music played as she walked down to the ring. She felt like an inmate on death row being led to the gallows. 

Thankfully she was wearing a dress otherwise the fans would probably have seen how much she was trembling as she walked forward. Stacy eyed her from the ring like a hungry predator about to decend on its prey. 

As Torrie got into the ring she was surprised as Stacy walked right over to her and hugged her, the other blondes hand lightly grazed her red covered ass. "I'll see you backstage when this is over." Stacy whispered in her ear. Torrie wanted to run then. But she couldn't. 

Torrie powered through her speech becoming emotional as she thanked the fans for all their support over the years. Stacy stood behind her the entire time faking being supportive. The woman in white ran her hands up and down Torrie's back sending more shivers down Wilson's spine. 

Finally her speech was over. What was supposed to be one of the best nights in Torrie's life had become one of the worst. Stacy grabbed her hand as the pair made there way to the back. It took all the strength that Torrie had to remain calm. To look like she was holding hands with her best friend. She actually started to sweat a little as they finally exited the curtain. Stephanie McMahon was waiting on the other side for them. 

"Hey Stacy could I have a word?" Stephanie asked trying ushering the blonde over to one of the makeshift Offices. Torrie sighed in relief as Stacy left to talk to Stephanie. She rushed to catering to try and call Candice again. It went right to voice-mail. Torrie rushed to the bathroom in tears. Not wanting anyone else to see her like this. 

Torrie wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting in the bathroom before her old friend Trish Stratus found her. "Hey Torrie. I know you're in there come on out. There's supposedly a big press conference that we all have to be present for." The Canadian said waiting on the other side of the stall door. Slowly Torrie made her way out of the stall. Stratus lightly cupped her face wiping the tears from her eyes. Trish lightly kissed her. Torrie was surprised but returned the kiss. It had been years since she was intimate with the other woman. "She can't hurt us anymore. I won't let her." Trish said. She rested her forehead against Torrie's. 

Torrie kissed Trish one more time. Her hands lingering on the other woman's hips. "Thanks babe. I should of had you induct me." Torrie smiled as she hugged the other woman. 

The pair of them made their way to the crowd at the hall of fame. Stephanie's music began to play. The Milf walked onto the stage to a makeshift podium. Torrie noticed something odd, Stephanie was walking with a limp that she hadn't before. "Ladies and gentlemen I have a very special announcement." She said her voice quivering. "Because of how amazing our Womens division has been in recent months were going to be taking a gamble. NXT will no longer be on the WWE network. Instead it will be taking over Smackdown. Effective Immediately all the women on the roster will be on a new show. WOW, and to spear head this new show and maintain order a new GM will be installed." 

Torrie's heart sank. Once again Stacy's music played the blonde had a smile a mile wide. She hugged Stephanie. McMahon winced and stepped to the side. 

"How bout this WWE universe! I'm so proud to be in this position. And I promise that under me." She paused for a moment grinning to herself. "All the women on the WWE's roster will be better than ever." Stacy smiled and waved to the crowd. 

Torrie and Trish immediately made their way towards the exit as Keibler's music qued her send off. Before they could escape two large guards grabbed Trish and pulled her towards the exit. Another guard grabbed Wilson's arm.  
"What the fuck are you doing let go of us!" Torrie cried as she tried to break free of the guard. 

The bald man with a goatee just held her and stared. "Miss Keibler wants a word with you." The man said as he started dragging Torrie further into the building.

"Wait what about Trish!" She cried looking at the man. "Trish don't worry I'll find you!" Torrie shouted as the man continued to drag her down the halls. Stratus was literally being carried in the opposite direction. 

"Miss Stratus is no longer welcome on the property. Bosses orders." The man said as he shoved her into the office that Stephanie had invited Stacy into. She could hear the door lock behind her. As she turned around her worst fears were realized. 

Stacy was sitting at the edge of the desk in the office. Stephanie was completely nude in front of her. Her head underneath Stacy's dress obviously eating her out. 

Torrie winced as she saw a large red mark, on Stephanie's ass. If Torrie didn't know any better she would have just thought that Stacy Spanked her. But the spot was too exact. It was only on one cheek. The spot that Stacy had tattooed her initials onto the other woman's ass. Stephanie had, had the tattoo removed. 

"Hey Torrie, have a seat. I'll be with you in just a moment. I'm just finishing up with another meeting." Stacy smiled. Her eyes half closed with pleasure. She winked at Torrie as she pointed to the chair next to the desk. 

Stacy had a satisfied look on her face. Torrie could tell the other woman had just climaxed. She shoved Stephanie's face out from under her dress onto the floor. Stephanie tried to crawl away but Stacy planted her foot on the back of her head. "One more thing before you go bitch." Stacy pulled the tattoo gun that had haunted the WWE years earlier out of her purse and pressed it to Stephanie's ass. She wrote her initials again. "Dont want you forgetting." Stacy said she released the other woman's head and kicked her in the ass. 

Stephanie didn't look up as she crawled her way to the door. She knocked three times and the guard let her out. Locking the door on just Torrie and Stacy. 

Torrie looked wearily at the other blonde. "Please Stacy just let me go. You've got a whole new roster to play with. You don't need me." Torrie said scared. 

"You're right I do." Stacy said with a smile. She undid her dress letting it fall to the floor. "But I ment what I said earlier. I love getting my hands on those firm titles of yours. That slutty fitness body of yours." Stacy moaned as she cupped her breast. "You were always my favorite bitch. I know you hate me. So I'll give you a chance." She got up walking over to Torrie sitting in her lap. "Sexfight me. You win, I leave the WWE for good this time. I win. Well I get one more night of fun with you." Stacy said with a smile. She kissed Torrie. 

Torrie couldn't help but kiss back. She had been trained to by Stacy years earlier. It just stuck. She pulled away. "Fine. You're on one last time." Torrie said solemnly she didn't have a choice and she knew it. She could either fight and hope to win or submit now. Stacy got up walking to the other side of the room untying her hair and letting it fall free. 

Torrie got up, and took off her dress. The way that Stacy looked at her equally naked body made her blood boil. This was her chance to get revenge for all the women that Stacy had destroyed over the years. She screamed as she charged Stacy. All the rage and energy she had left her as Stacy's knee slammed into her midsection. She wanted to fall over in pain but Stacy held her up by her shoulders. 

"Really? That was your plan just charge me and hope for the best?" Stacy said laughing. She pulled Torrie over her knee. She smiled as she looked down. "Look at that. At least one of my old bitches remembers their place." Stacy said rubbing the tattoo of her initials on the other woman's ass. 

She grabbed Torrie's dangling head by the hair pulling her up so she could look in her eyes. "I was going to give you a spanking but since you were such a good girl. I think you've earned a treat." Stacy said as she sucked on her index and middle fingers before shoving them into Torrie's ass. 

Torrie moaned in agony at the unexpected intrusion. Without warning she started thrusting her hips into the other woman's thigh. Stacy smiled as she felt the other woman's juices covering her leg. "You missed me didn't you? Its okay you can admit it." Stacy said kissing her own brand on the other woman's ass "I'm so glad I ran into your bestie Candice last night. She gave me such a fun night. Almost as fun as the nights we used to have Torr." 

Torrie was in shock. That's why Candice hadn't shown up. Why she wasn't answering her calls. Stacy had gotten to her. Torrie dropped her head again. This was all her fault. Everything that to come was because of her going into the Hall of Fame. Torrie came all over the other woman's thigh. Stacy remembered all the things that turned her on. 

Stacy roughly shoved the other woman out of her lap. Torrie collapsed in a heap at the feet of the other woman. "I've got something to show you, I really think you're gonna like it." Stacy said as she grabbed her phone. Torrie was stretching out on the carpet as the other woman crawled over her. Leg straddling her thighs. She shoved her phone into torries face. Tears welled into her eyes as she saw a picture of her best friend tied to a door frame with Stacy's initials tattooed onto her ass. 

Stacy kissed her. The new GMs tongue invading her mouth. Torrie did her best to resist but she just couldn't. She didn't have the energy. Stacy smiled into the kiss. Torrie was just putty in her hands. She pulled away. "Do you give up?" She asked looking into the terrified woman's eyes. "Do you submit to me one more time?" She asked as she kissed the other woman's face. Running her hands through her hair. 

"Yes, my mistress, please.... just be gentle." Torrie pleaded. Stacy slapped her in the face. She stood up walking over to her new desk and pulled out a strap on. She secured it to her waist and walked back over to Torrie she straddled her putting the dildo between Torrie's tits. 

"Hold them together slut." Stacy commanded as she started titty fucking the other woman. Torrie did as she was told. The rubbing sensation driving her crazy. The dildo Stacy picked was too long. It smacked Torrie in the chin as she slammed it through. It gave Stacy an idea though. She grabbed Torrie by the hair forcing her head up. "Open your mouth bitch." Stacy commanded. Torrie did what she was told. The dildo slid right into her mouth. Torrie coughed as her airway was cut off. 

Stacy came at the sight of Torries massive tits almost hitting her in the face. The Idaho native doing her very best to suck the object that was effectively choking her out. Torries hands tapped out on Stacy's thighs. Her vision was blurring, she was about to black out. 

A few seconds after Torries face turned nearly blue. She passed out. Stacy let her head drop. She loved being back in the driver's seat again. Back in the WWE where there were more bitches than ever for her to fuck. She got up and walked over to her new desk leaving the sleeping Wilson on the floor. She unlocked her tablet and watched the video package for Wrestlemania the next night. The main event match between Charlotte, Becky, and Ronda was now for the WOW championship. Seeing the three women got her hot again. She waltzed over to Torries sleeping body, grabbing her by the hair she woke her former bitch/friend up and dragged her back to the desk. "Sit your tight ass on my cock bitch!" Stacy yelled.

The defeated Wilson did as she was told. Bouncing her own hungry ass up and down as she too watched the three women on screen. She would never admit it. But Torrie day dreamed of Charlotte's tits bouncing up and down on Stacy's cock or Lynch's delicious looking ass taking the same pounding that hers was. Torrie could feel herself getting close as Stacy started whispering in her ear. "You're picturing it aren't you? What I'm going to do to them? What you would help me do to them just like the old days." Stacy said licking her ear. "Except this isn't going to be like the old days. That Emo bitch is gone. She's never coming back. No one will stand in my way." Torrie let out a soft moan as she came. Her ass pumping up and down on the cock. As she rode out her orgasim she fell forward onto the desk. Stacy got up helping Wilson lie on it. 

Stacy opened another drawer pulling out her phone. She also had Torrie's Hall of Fame ring. She slid it onto Wilson's left ring finger. "I now pronounce you Hall of Famer." She said in a very stern official voice. Stacy took numerous pictures of the laid out Wilson. She put them into a new album in her phone captioning it. "The First of Many." Stacy sat back down in her chair. She pulled the tablet in her lap and rested her feet on Torrie's heaving abs. The real work started tomorrow.


	2. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the announcement of a new Brand Raw womens champion Ronda Rousey goes to confront her new boss. Stacy also has plans for whomever wins the main even triple threat match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own the WWE or anyone involved. This story is pure fiction. I do not get any sort of profit from this. Enjoy.

The day of Wrestlemania 

Ronda Rousey was pissed off a WWE officials. The night before the biggest match in company history. HER Wrestlemania main event. They decided to change everything up on her. This was the last night that the Raw and Smackdown women's Championships would be in existence. They were all being transferred to some new show. Worst of all some model bitch from back in the horny days of Wrestling was supposed to be their new GM?

Ronda was going to have words with this bitch and give her a lay of the land. This wasn't some bra and panties and mud match company anymore. This was Ronda's domain now and this leggy whore was going to bow down just like everyone else. 

Whatever Ronda had been expecting when she slammed open the door to Keibler's office it wasn't what she found. Stacy was sitting at her desk her legs propped up facing outward. The blond was completely nude with another blonde head in between her legs. She was watching Ronda's match against Charlotte at the previous Survivor Series while she was rubbing her own tit. 

"Ooooooo Ronda just the champ I was hoping to see." Stacy said lazily smiling as she slowly ground her hips forward. 

"The fuck is this?" Ronda asked. She dripped her title to the floor. Torrie Wilson slowly turned facing her licking her lips. Frightened she looked back at Stacy who nodded at her. 

Ronda's gaze never left Stacy's as a clearly humiliated Wilson started walking out of the room. "I don't know what kind of Lesbian bullshit you've got going here. But it stops right now! This is my company now you fucking bimbo." Ronda shouted. 

Stacy just smiled at her as suddenly she was hit from behind by her own title. Rouseys back screamed as she was hit again. Stacy stood up and walked around the desk slowly. "Good job slut. Run away while I've got a new toy." Stacy said as she winked at Torrie. 

"I'm sorry." Torrie muttered to the other woman as she rushed out of the office. Ronda tired to pull herself up but as she did Stacy kicked her right across the face. Stacy locked the door as she kicked Ronda right between the legs. 

Ronda moaned in agony as Stacy kicked her through her tight thin shorts. "I see our little champ needs to be taught a lesson." Stacy said kicking Ronda once more. She grabbed Ronda by the ponytail tightly. She dragged the brunette to her desk slamming her face onto it. Ronda tried to fire up and attack the other woman but as she went to move. Stacy cupped the other woman's pussy. 

"For someone who was complaining about me being a lesbian, you're awful wet. Whats wrong Rondy, did you have to leave UFC because you just enjoyed losing too much." Stacy slapped the other woman's pussy. 

"Ow you fucking bitch! Lemme go you can't fucking do this to me!" Ronda shouted angrily. One fo Stacy's hands shoved her face down onto the desk as she smacked her pussy three more times. 

"Shut up you naughty bitch. Mommy is talking." Stacy growled angrily. Ronda was boiling with rage but she couldn't get free. Surprisingly Stacy let her go. 

Ronda turned around giving Keibler her mean mug. The pair went forehead to forehead. It unsettled Ronda that the other woman was so emotionless to her intimidating glare. Everyone in WWE had at least blinked but Keibler just stared back into her blank faced. "Big mistake bitch. Now I'm gonna fuck you up." Ronda said putting her hands on Stacy's shoulders. 

"Not if I fuck you first." Stacy responded kissing Ronda forcefully. The UFC fighter, Ronda shoved herself away from Keibler, but in her panic she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She went flipping over the desk landing on her head. "Wow, you're impressively shitty. Maybe I should just fire your bratty ass." Stacy smiled as she walked around her desk. Ronda pulled herself up slowly. Stacy grabbed the waistband of the other woman's shorts and pulled down roughly. Ronda shrieked, she tried covering up her bare ass and pussy. "No underwear really? And I'm the slut." Stacy said as she smacked Ronda's ass hard. 

Ronda scrambled to pull her shorts up, they were pooled up around her knees causing her to trip and smack her head against the corner of her desk. Stacy nearly fell over laughing. "Oh my God. I sincerely hope you lose tonight. There's no way I could handle you as my fucking champ." Stacy said grabbing her strap on off of her desk and fastened it around her waist. 

Ronda looked up at Stacy with genuine fear.   
She tried to pull herself away but Stacy ripped the shorts completely off of her legs. Before Ronda could get any distance Stacy's rubber cock was entering her pussy.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk" Ronda gasped as Stacy penetrated her. The blonde smiled to herself. Slowly she pressed inward inch by inch. Ronda's voice continued to get higher and higher as Stacy entered her. 

"Whats that? I thought you weren't a lesbian?" Stacy said in a low sultry voice. 

Ronda moaned as she dropped her head. "Fuccccking bitch." The champ moaned out, her hips pressing backwards into Stacy. 

"Guess I'll just have to pull my big fat cock out of you." Stacy said pulling out slowly. To her delight Ronda's ass slammed backwards maintaining the contact between her cock and her now dripping pussy. 

"No please." Ronda couldn't help herself. She was whimpering, all the pend up frustration she was feeling was overwhelming her. 

Stacy smiled. She grabbed the other woman's braided hair and roughly tugged back. "Tell me champ." Stacy paused leaning forward. She licked the other woman's face. "Whose your momma?" 

Ronda's eyes clamped shut. "You are, please. I need this." Ronda moaned out. 

Stacy slammed her hips forward shoving Ronda forward. Rousy faceplanted onto the floor as Keibler began roughly plowing into the other woman. The office was filled by Ronda's screams. If the thrill of taming the Baddest Woman on the Planet wasn't such a turn on it would have undoubtedly ruined her mood. 

Ronda screamed in what Stacy could only assume was a climax. The dirty blind lay before her sweating and panting. Stacy pulled the dildo completely out of the other woman's dripping pussy. She lined it up with the clenched asshole of Rousey. 

"WHOSE. YOUR. MOMMA!" Stacy shouted, without any sort of warning she slammed forward again. 

"YOU ARE, YOURE MY MOMMA. OH FUCKING HELL YOU BITCH!" Ronda shouted as she grabbed her asscheeks spreading them. No one had ever dared be this rough with her. She had never even considered being a bottom. This whole sensation was completely overwhelming her. 

Stacy smirked. She couldn't help herself. She continued to slam forward enjoying every second of the other woman's submission. She reached to her desk, pulling out the tattoo gun. "That's a good bitch." She said as she turned the gun on. 

A cold chill of fear ran down Ronda's spine as she heard the electric buzz. The mixture of pain and pleasure she was feeling from the other woman's dildo was unreal. She never wanted to feel anything different. Her ass began to burn as she heard Stacy humming to herself. She heard Stacy gasping in pleasure as she was roughly shoved forward. 

Before Ronda could fully turn around Keiblers foot pressed down on the back of her head pinning her to the ground. Stacy grabbed her cell phone. "Hey Renee this is Stacy your new boss, I was wondering if you could pop over to my office for a second? Great just knock when you get here." Stacy said smiling. She opened up another drawer. Ronda gasped as she saw a long whip. She tried to scramble away but Stacy hogtied her. 

Stacy picked up the trapped woman and displayed her on her desk. Keibler retrieved the tiny black shorts that Rousey came in with and shoved them into her mouth. "Normally I'd take your top off but there's nothing much to see there." Stacy said as there was a knock at the door. The other woman walked over to it, turning just before she unlocked it. "And that's coming from me." She opened the door and let Renee Young in. 

Renee's eyes went wide with shock as she at first stared at Rousey displayed on the desk. Her eyes then immediately scanning her naked boss. "Remind me to give you a bonus for being so punctual." Stacy said as she grabbed Renee by the shoulders. She roughly pushed the Interviewer against the wall and locked the door. 

Renee opened her mouth to say something but Stacy brought her finger to the other woman's lips. "Here's the thing cutie. You're very hot. I would very much like to make you my personal bitch." She said winking at the Canadian. "But, I need an assistant. So if you do what I ask I promise I won't make you mine." Stacy pulled her finger away from the other woman's lips replacing them with her own. After a few seconds Renee's hands found their home on Stacy's hips. The pair continued to kiss for a minute until they heard Ronda angrily moaning behind them. "Unless you want me to." Stacy said as they broke the kiss. 

Renee's breath hitched. "What do you want me to do boss." Renee smirked. Stacy returned the smile as the Canadian kissed her to seal their deal. Normally Stacy wouldn't stand for one of her subordinates trying to take charge like this. But because this was her and Young's first encounter she would let it pass. It also helped that the other woman was a surprisingly great kisser. 

"I'd like you to go and fetch Charlotte and Becky and bring them here please." Stacy said with a smile. Ronda thrashed on the desk behind them. 

"You got it boss" Renee said turning to walk out of the room. Stacy smacked her on the ass as she left gaining a cheeky grin from her new assistant. 

Stacy walked back over to Ronda admiring her brand on the other woman's ass she smacked the unmarked cheek. "Whats all the fuss about? Afraid you'll be embarassed?" Stacy said as she pulled the shorts out of the other woman's mouth. 

"You can't do this to me. Please what can I do. I'll do anything please just lemme go before they get here." Ronda pleaded.

"Agree to do two things for me and I'll consider it." Stacy said placing her hand over Ronda's mouth and pinching her nose. Ronda immediately without hesitation began to nod her head in agreement. "Condition number one. You lose tonight you leave the WWE until I call you back agreed?" Ronda agreed her already red face turning further crimson. "And two when I let you go you're going to lick my asshole until I say stop." Ronda was shaking violently trying to get free. She did her best to nod into agreement. "Good." Stacy said releasing Ronda and turning her ass around. 

Ronda had never eaten pussy before let alone ass. But she would never live it down if that Lynch bitch saw her like this. So she stuck her tongue out. The taste of Stacy's ass wasn't bad, just strange. She wiggled her tongue around while Stacy just lightly moaned. 

"OH MY GOD!" Ronda's heart stopped as she heard the Irish Woman's voice echo through the office. She immediately stopped eating Stacy out getting a sharpe slap across the face. She looked at the door with tears in her eyes as she saw her two opponents in the main event stairing wide eyed at her. 

Stacy shoved the shorts back into Ronda's mouth. "Time for the adults to talk. You just lay here and pretend you're as pretty as them." Stacy said turning to the other two women. "Ladies take a seat." Stacy said as she sat down on the edge of the desk. Still naked as the day that she was born. 

The pair sat down in the felt chairs in front of them. Stacy examined the pair, she smiled at their reactions. Charlotte couldn't take her eyes off of Rousey behind her, while Lynch once her eyes met Keibers were hungry and unblinking. 

"Ladies thank you for coming. As you know tonight is a fantastic night for all of us. I just wanted you to be aware of a few other low key stips that I've added." Stacy said as she stood up off of the desk circling the other women. She ran her hands over Charlotte's shoulders causing the younger blonde to shiver, when she did the same to Lynch the red head grasped her hand lightly. "If Ronda there loses, she'll leave the WWE forever. And the winner won't be Raw and Smackdown womens champion. But the first ever WOW World Champion." Stacy smiled. She walked back to her desk. Smiling as she saw both womens eyes on her ass in a reflection in the mirror. "Any questions?" 

Charlotte didn't say a word. Stacy could see the other woman lightly sweating. Without saying a word. She got up and rushed out of the office. Becky just sat there with a smile. Biting the corner of her lip. Slowly she stood up walking up to Stacy. Her breasts pressing just under the other woman's. 

"So you want a new face of your new brand huh?" Becky said her face centimeters away from the blondes. "What do you think about mine?" 

Stacy smirked. There really was fire in the red head. She liked it. But it also scared her. This woman reminded her too much of another red head from her past. Memories of Stacy being absolutely ravaged in bed clouded her mind. She was snapped out of her deep though by the other woman's lips lightly brushing hers. The pair weren't kissing but any motion caused their mouths to rub against one another. 

"You've certainly got a lot of potential." Stacy kissed her. She was in charge and she would dictate the pace not Becky. "I'll tell you what. You win tonight, and I'll let you show me how much of The Man you really are." Stacy said in a challenging tone. 

"I was already motivated to beat that bitches ass." Becky said as she roughly smacked Ronda's ass. "But now there's nothing that will stop me. Just one favor yeah?" Becky said in her usual cocky tone. 

"Sure thing.... champ." Stacy said nibbling on Becky's lip. 

"Leave the tattoo gun at home." Becky said lightly moaning at the other woman. 

Stacy held her finger up extending her pinky. "I promise, as long as you're the champ. My mark won't grace that pretty little ass of yours." Stacy grinned. 

Becky linked her pinky with Stacy's. "I'll see you after my match boss." Becky smirked and walked out of the office. 

Stacy untied Ronda, gripping her tightly by the hair and throwing her out of the office before the fighter could say or do anything. 

With Renee's help Stacy got dressed, she wore a sexy dress that showcased her amazing legs all the way to her hips and a neckline that nearly went down to her belly button. The fans went crazy as she made her way down to the ring. She sat at ringside next to the WOW title that she had made that day. Hiding inside of a satin bag. 

The match was incredibly. It was clear that Stacy's meeting with the three women clearly took its toll. Becky was attacking with a fire that nobody had ever seen before, Charlotte was hesitant with everything that she did. Clearly shaken by what she had seen only minutes before the show went onto the air. Clearly the most effected though was Ronda herself. She had been completely fatigued the entire match. Never really getting out of the gate as the other two women had their way with her. 

Everything was going as Stacy had planned until the final few minutes of the match. Charlotte had Becky in the center of the ring. The blonde going for her picture perfect moonsault until Ronda ran up and pushed her on the ass sending Charlotte flying face first onto the announce table. Instead of the table breaking however Charlotte simply bounced. Her massive breast seeming to take the brunt of the blow. She moaned in agony while in the ring Becky grabbed Ronda from behind. Locking the other woman into the Dis-Arm-Her. Ronda fought frantically but had no other choice but to tap out. 

Stacy rushed into the ring with the new title. It had purple strap with silver plates. She raised Becky's arm in victory, the other 

woman overwhelmed with emotion. She took the belt and strapped it around the other woman's waist whipering. "I want to fuck you whole you're wearing this later." She whispered. 

"Well I don't want to disappoint my new boss on her first night." Becky said in response. She smiled as she felt a keycard slide into the back of her shorts just over her ass. 

"Room 357" Stacy said leaving the ring giving it to the other woman to celebrate in. 

Stacy waited in her room for nearly an hour before Becky finally made her way into her room. This was the second time that Keibler had made a concession for this woman tonight. This was becoming troubling. This was ment to be a show of strength not weakness. So as Lynch finally made her way into the room Keibler struck immediately. Wearing only a red string thong and bra. She slammed Becky into the wall of their hotel room by the throat. "What kept you so long champ?" She asked sucking the other woman's neck. 

Becky grunted under the grip but didn't attempt to break it or fight back. She simply enjoyed the feeling of the other woman's mouth on her neck. "Went to the trainers room to check on Charlotte. She's going to be out almost 6 months with a separated shoulder." Becky replied. 

Stacy stopped her assault on the exposed flesh of the other woman's neck. With her free hand she grabbed Becky's jaw forcing them to make eye contact. "Taking out the competition? Smart girl." She said before kissing the Irish woman passionately. Becky's ands roaming over her body. Becky was still clad in her leather ring attire. 

Stacy's hand traveled south finally coming into contact with Becky's core. The shorts the other woman had been wearing were completely ruined. They were soaking wet. Stacy smirked into their embrace. Her hand went up, traveling against the other woman's toned abs before sliding into the skin tight shorts. 

Becky gasped as Stacy entered her and began rubbing her clit. This was already by far the best night of her life. This experience only made it better by the second. Stacy's fingers were obviously well trained as they teased her opening. "You're pretty fuckin good at this." Becky choked out as Keibler still had her hand on her throat. "I think I like a boss who takes charge." Becky said her hands gripping the other woman's wrist. The lack of oxygen starting to take its toll. 

"Then I think everything will be just fine between us." Stacy said switching from her hand to her foot on Lynch's neck. The red heads eyes went wide as the blonde did a complete split while she pulled down her shorts. Keibler then sucked on her index and middle finger before shoving them inside of Lynch and started twisting them. 

Lynch's eyes began to roll into the back of her head. She had never felt an orgasim so powerful in all of her life. Her knees buckled causing her to start to slide towards the floor. As she did Stacy's foot followed her the blonde pulled her fingers out of the other woman's sex and replaced them with her own greedy mouth finally releasing Becky from her chokehold. 

Becky coughed out a loud moan as Keibler sucked all the cum out of her body. The older woman's tongue swirling around Lynch's clit. "Oh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Becky cried as a second consecutive orgasim ripped through her. But as it happened Keibler remained. Chugging down as much of Becky's love juice that she could. Lynch frantically started pushing away Stacy's head. 

Stacy backed away. Grabbing Becky by the hair forcing the WOW champion to walk on all fours. Stacy smirked down at the other woman. Quickly she pulled off her top and boots so that the red head was naked except for the title belt that still was secured around her waist. Stacy walked around to Becky's torso. She mounted the other woman's back like she was riding a horse. Keibler untied her own bra and began using it to whip Becky's ass. "Forward to the bed pony." Keibler said with a giggle. Becky continued forward. Anytime she slowed down the sharp stings of the bra sparked across her bare ass. 

She had been expecting a night of pleasure. So far she had been getting it. But she hadnt wanted her night of triumph to end like this. Being the bitch of some non wrestler. 

Keibler got off of Lynch just before they arrived at the bed. She pulled Lynch's hair forcing the Irish woman on her knees. Where earlier there was a fire of rebellion in Lynch now Keibler only saw the beginning of submission. "Take my thong off bitch." Stacy grinned down. She released Becky's hair making it fall sexily in her face. Becky's hands slowly made their way over Keibler's golden thighs before the started to pull the red string thong down. Stacy smacked her hands away before they could get too far though. "With your teeth slut." Stacy said, Becky flashed the other woman a sultry smile. 

Lynch leaned forward taking the bit of the panties that covered Keiblers crotch into her mouth. Slowly she pulled them down to the floor. As her head went back up she kissed the thighs of the other woman. Lightly nipping at her inner thighs to tease the new GM. 

Before she could make her way up any further though. Keibler gripped her hair once again throwing her upper body onto the bed. "Stay bitch." Stacy said as she walked across the room to a coffee table. She pulled a large red strap on out of a duffle bag and began making her way back to Becky attaching it. Stacy grabbed Becky's ass, the woman had admittedly had a great one. She massaged the reddened cheeks before diving her face into the champions ass. 

Becky's face immediately shot out of the pillow it had been resting in. This wasn't her first Rodeo with another woman. She and Paige had been an item years and years earlier. The English woman Rimming her ass more than once. But that was always at Becky's request. No one had ever just assaulted her back door with their tongue on their own before. She gripped the sheets tightly. Her body was still recovering from the orgasims she had achieved at the door. Her body wasn't ready for this kind of an assault. The only reason she had made it to the bed carrying Stacy was from willpower and the desire to not be whipped anymore. 

Stacy was loving the other woman's response to her tongue. While she loved nothing more than to burst other womens anal cherries. There was something to be said for the already anal sluts. She was sure that if she brought it up to her new champion that the other woman may deny it. But Stacy had been here enough times before to know em when she ate em. 

"Nooooooo no no no. Pleasssssse not again." Becky cried out as she came. Like before Stacy had stayed right where she was. Unmoving from the other woman's backside as the Lass kicker quaked and shook in bliss. But unlike before she pulled away spreading Becky's cheeks. Before Lynch knew what hit her. 6 of 12 inches were inside of her asshole. She pressed herself up. Looking over her shoulder. Mouth in a fine O shape. "YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU PROMISED!" Becky shouted, poorly disguising a moan. 

One of Stacy's long tanned legs went up into the air before stomping down on Lynchs back. Pinning the woman's torso to the bed underneath her. "I promised I wouldn't Brand you as my Bitch unless you lost the title." Stacy said as she began to roll her hips sensually. She was playing with her own tits. "I never promised that I wouldn't still make you my bitch." She moaned in delight. Becky's arms flailed trying to free herself from beneath her conqueror. "Big Bad Man Becky Lynch. The newest baddest bitch around. Reduced to nothing but a moaning bottom before me." Stacy smirked as she smacked Becky's ass. 

She just loved the way that the Irish womans rear jiggled when she hit it. She smacked it again causing another low wimper from the increasingly weakened woman in front of her. 

She removed her foot from Lunch aching back and lay over her. Their bodies flush until Keiblers mouth rested just over Becky's ear. "Just one question Becky." She whispered. There was a lazy moan from beneath her. "Whose the Man?" Stacy asked nibbling on the pinned woman's earlobe. 

"You arrrrrreeeee." Becky moaned sleepily. Her body completely spent by the aggressive fucking of the other woman. Stacy came at the admittance of her dominance over the other woman. 

As she came there was a long pause of her lovingly humming into Lynch's ear. "I think you're gonna be a good champ if you keep bending over like this for me." Stacy said as she pulled out. She flipped Becky onto her back exposing the red heads tits for the first time, the gleam of the hotel lights catching the still present World Championship making it gleam all over the room. 

She kissed the nearly unconscious woman's lips. Slipping her tongue into the girls mouth. Becky slowly woke up into the kiss. Her hands lightly grabbing onto Keibler's shoulders. Stacy pulled back. She aimed the dildo to Lynch's still dripping pussy and fired forward. 

Becky just gasped at the intrusion as Stacy's mouth latched itself to one of her nipples. "Stace.... no more please. I can't." Becky moaned weakly as Keibler lightly bit at her areola. 

Stacy pulled her mouth away a line of drool connecting it to her titty infront of her. "Tell me whose the man again then. Tell me who your boss is? Who's the one who tamed the fire of the Great Becky Lynch." Stacy said her mouth latching to the woman's other breast biting it hard before using her tongue to massage the area. 

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING MAN!" Lynch screamed as Keibler picked up the pace. The only other sound in the room being the wet smacking sounds of their hips coming together. "YOU'RE THE FUCKING BEST. THE FUCKING QUEEEEENNNNN SHIIIIIT!" Becky screamed in the night as another devastating orgasim exploded within her. Stacy sat up. She grabbed Becky by the hips as the pair were in missionary and continued to plow her. The title belt and Lynch's tits jiggling up and down vigorously as she did. 

"You're fucking right I'm the best." Stacy said winking at the other woman. Becky had once again fallen into a dream like state as Stacy continued to thrust forward. "Fuck I love this job!" She cried as she climaxed herself. 

She pulled herself off the near sleeping Lynch and took the strap off. Her phone on the bedside table lit up with a call. Stacy walked over to it. Seeing that it was a call from her new aide Renee Young she smiled. Keibler climbed onto Becky's face. Her naked ass right above the Irish girls nose and mouth. There was a muffled cry from beneath her as she answered the call. "Hey Renee what's up?" Stacy asked. She had tried to use her normal cheerful voice but she failed. It came out in a husky lust filled voice. There was an audible gasp from the other side of the phone. "Yeah I've got Becky all sorted. She's gonna be a great champion for us." Keibler said running her finger over Lynch's still exposed erect nipple. "Who wants to have a meeting with me? What does that slut want?" Her tone noticeably changing to one of anger. "Fine fuck it, whatever. Schedule for Wednesday in my office." She hung up the phone and threw it back on her nightstand. "Now where were we?" She asked the smothered out Becky as she leaned forward and began to eat her out. "We've got a lonnnnng night ahead of us." Stacy said as she licked Becky like her pussy was a tootsie pop. 

Becky wasn't sure if she would be able to survive the night. But she would damn sure try.


	3. Lana wants a Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana goes to Stacy hoping that the new lady in charge will give her a title push. Stacy takes offense to the comparison Lana makes between the two and books her in an unorthodox match that's the first of its kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own the WWE or anyone involved the story is out of fun and purely fictional.

It was the biggest day in WWE Women's history since Evolution. The debut Episode of WOW was set to debut later that night. Stacy had been running around all day doing her best to get everything ready. Thankfully she had some experience from her time being the unofficial GM of Smackdown back in the day. But running a show was definitely going to be more difficult than she had initially thought. The bright side for her however was that they were operating out of full sail arena. She never had to move her office and they would only ever travel when they had a PPV. 

As they were only a few hours away from going live though there was a knock at her door. She quick checked her schedule for an idea of who it might be and rolled her eyes. "Come in!" She called. 

The door slowly opened and Lana walked in. Stacy had been leaning ontop of her desk. The black romper she was wearing clung to her ass like its life depended on it and her long tanned legs had been oiled by Renee earlier in the day. Lana closed the door behind her. The only thing her eyes seemed to be able to notice was Keiblers ass. The girl was hot Stacy had to admit. She was wearing Dukes and a white bra that showed off her tits nicely. 

"H-hi Miss Keibler. If this is a bad time I can come back." Lana said nervously. Stacy just gave her a charming giggle before slightly shaking her ass and turning to sit on the desk. She didn't have much in the way of cleavage that was true. But the neckline of the romper went all the way down to her belly button. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and that her tits were very accessible to Lana should she so chose was not lost on the younger woman. 

"Of course not Lana, what can I do for you?" Stacy said with a smile. She gestured to the chair that was right in front of her. Slowly Lana walked over to it and sat down.

"Well, I just wanted to talk about my upcoming role with the Company." Lana said nervously. She bit her lip. God this woman was adorable Stacy thought to herself. "I figured if anyone would understand me it would be you.' She gulped. Stacy cocked her head in curiosity. 

"What do you mean by that. The leggy blonde asked. Teasing Lana by continuing to stretch out her legs. Nearly kicking the other woman in the head more that once. 

"Well you started out as a valet just like me. We wore the same kind of outfits, and were both dancers." Lana said more confidence building in her voice. "You were never taken as seriously as you should be. I was hoping that you would help me by taking me seriously." Lana posed. She was doing her best to try and make it seem like she had any sort of power in this situation. The mention of the lack of respect Stacy got in her first tenure was not a good way to build up good faith. 

"So what you just want me to throw you at Becky and hope you walk away with the title?" Stacy asked. Her charming voice had gone away. Lana nodded weakly. This very much was starting to not go her way and she knew it. "How bout we do this." Stacy sat up she glared into the younger woman's eyes. Staring her down they were only inches apart from one another. "Theres someone here that 

I think could in the future fill the spot your talking about. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it is you. Maybe you are as strong as I am." Stacy said. Lana actually began trembling a little as the other woman glared down at her. "So tonight will be the first test. You're going to have a dark match after everyone goes home for me. Get your best pair of Bra and Panties because you're going to have a mud match for me and Renee." Stacy growled. 

Renee who had been in the room the whole time just hiding at her small desk in the corner gulped. She wasn't sure who Stacy ment but the thought of Lana rolling around in a mud pit with another woman was undeniably sexy. She had never had feelings about other women in the past. Sure she thought that some of them were hot but that didn't mean she wanted to jump their bones. Not until she met Stacy. Her new boss dripped sextuality always complementing Young on her appearance made Renee want to wear sexier outfits. Also the fact that Renee was essentially her aide and one of the two color commentators for the show had proven a lot to her. 

Lana stormed out of the office near tears in her eyes. This wasn't fair. Stacy was supposed to be the one person who would understand her. Who would help her achieve her dream of being a champion. Instead she had to get all gross and try and beat another woman's ass. She rushed to the locker room not at all sure what she was going to wear. 

The first ever episode of WOW TV did the larger viewing number that NXT ever had. Stacy welcomed everyone to the show receiving numerous catcalls from the audience. The main event of the first show   
was Becky Lynch defending her newly won title against Sasha Banks. Lynch successfully retained much to her own relief. Her ass was safe for another day from Keibers ways. There was also the introduction of a new title. The Divas title had been reborn. Only for competitors who wanted to take part in the more sextualized matches of yesteryear. The male fans went absolutely crazy at the news much to Stacy's delight. 

Almost an hour after the show went off the air, the ring was completely disassembled and a large pool of mud was wheeled into the arena. Stacy and Renee sat atop a large platform overlooking it. Lana made her way down to the ring. She wasn't exactly sure what Stacy wanted her to wear so she just came in a set of White Calvin Klein underwear. "Stand on the opposite end of the pool from the ramp." Stacy called down. 

Renee noticed her boss was already massaging her barely covered tit at the sight of the other woman. This could be the longest match of her life. Renee wearing a light purple suit took off the top. It was very warm in the building suddenly she noticed. Stacy noticed too. Completely and shamelessly checking out her assistant. 

Lana stood on the other side of the pool completely stressed out about whoever it could be. "F.A.B.U.L.O.U..S" spelled out as Carmella's music echoed throughout the empty building. Carmella made her way down the ramp smiling ear to ear at Lana. She was wearing a tiny pair of Leppard print panties and matching bra. Mella winked up at Stacy as she immediately got into the pool. "Alright ladies this is a bit different from back in the day. Anything goes. Only way to win is to make the other woman scream out that she quits." Stacy called down looking at a clipboard infront of her. "At Renee's signal begin." She nodded to Renee who promptly rang the bell. 

Before Lana had a chance to react Mella grabbed her by her short blonde hair and pulled her into the mud. The two began rolling around. Their bodies becoming completely coated in the gross fluid. "Why Carmella boss?" Renee lent over and whispered. 

Stacy smiled. Her eyes not leaving the action for a second. "I saw the way that your eyes lit up every time you saw one of her photoshoots." Stacy said. She glanced to Renee and gave her a wink. "Figured I'd give you a treat." She purred looking back in the mud pit. 

Carmella was strangling Lana against the side of the pool. The former Ravishing Russians legs wrapping around the other woman. 

Carmella moaned in anguish at the assault on her ribs. She tried prying the other woman's legs away but it was no use. The mud made her hands slide right off. She could tell Lana was smiling from underneath her however. 

Lana was on a bit of a power rush with the other woman frantically gasping for air between her thighs. "Whats wrong bitch? I thought you were money?" Lana asked smugly. The only thing she could hear however were the gasps of air leaving the other woman's body. 

Carmella was absolutely furious. If it wasn't caked in watery mud her face would be beet red. In her frustration she grabbed Lana's covered breasts. Lana screamed as her tits were squeezed hard. She immediately released her grip around the other woman. She grabbed at Mella's wrists desperately trying to pull them away. 

"Is it cold in here or are you just happy to see me." Carmella said her thumbs rubbing against Lana's erect nipples. Lana kicked herself away she slid across the bottom of the pool. Carmella struggled to maintain a grip on Lana, in the scramble to grab ahold of anything she ripped the other woman's bra clean off. Momentarily exposing the other woman's breasts before they too were covered in mud. 

Lana panicked and immediately covered up her bare breasts. "What the fuck you bitch!" She yelled feeling absolutely embarrassed. 

"What now your shy?" Carmella said twirling the bra over her own head. "Why don't I even things up? Will that make it better." She said starting to untie her own top throwing it out of the pool as well as Lana's. Stacy smiled as the blonde next to her started breathing more heavily. Renee sat forward not wanting to miss a moment of the action. Stacy slowly reached out. Rubbing along her assistants thigh with her hand. Renee shuddered slightly at the contact. 

Meanwhile in the pool two topless women clashed in the center. Their wet bare breasts smacking together as they came together. On Lana's face was the look of pure anger. While in Carmella's was a smug smile. She was clearly feeling sextually charged by the contact between Lana's body and her own. 

Carmella's pink tongue licked her brown coated lips and she and Lana rubbed together. Both women trapped each other in a bear hug pressing their foreheads together. "You really think you can take me? I'll have you running back to Russia by the end of the night." Carmella said with a smile as she applied more pressure. 

Lana had moaned. It was impossible for Carmella to tell whether this was from the sexual contact between the two or if it was from the pain the other woman must have been feeling in her lower back. Never the less Lana's face turned to stone. The shorter haired blonde clasped her own hands around the other woman's back and squeezed like no tomorrow. Carmella moaned in pain. Her grip broke and her head fell back because of the pressure. 

"I'm going to break you, you homewrecking whore. Then I'll dump you in the trash where you belong!" Lana shouted. As she looked down her tits had began to overtake the other woman's. Carmella let out a low howl as Lana stood both women up. Carmella hanging almost lifeless in the other woman's arms. "Just give up Bitch!" Lana growled. Suddenly though she was yelping in pain. 

In her desperation Carmella stomped on the Russians foot. Lana in shock released the bare hug just in time for Carmella to drop to her knees and hit a desperate Low Blow. As Lana made an almost picture perfect O face Carmella quickly grabbed the other woman's panties and pulled them up roughly. Once again Lana yelped in pain as the light fabric cut into her pussy and ass. 

From the balcony the pair of blondes had a perfect view of the material vanishing into Lana's firm ass. Stacy unbuttoned Renee's pants and slid her hand inside. At first it seemed as though the announcer would protest but instead she just started rolling her hips. 

Back in the pool Carmella brought her face to Lana's ear. "You're lucky Corey was so fucking boring that I gave up men otherwise your precious Rusev would have a new slut." She said sticking her tongue in Lana's mud caked ear. The fact that both women were as dirty as they were seemed to have not effect on the Princess of Staten Island. She smiled as she looked up to see her boss fingering Renee at the sight of them. "Or maybe its not so lucky for you." She said pushing Lana face first into the mud. 

As the Russian tried to pull herself up suddenly Mella's legs were wrapped around her neck. She was locked in the code of silence. As she grasped at the other womens legs trying to get free her hands would just slide away any time that she would get a grip. In desperation she clawed at Mella's tanned legs. The American screamed at the sudden scratch and pressed Lana's head downward into the mud. Things were getting bad quickly as now the Ravishing Russian really couldn't breath. 

After a moment of struggling Lana frantically tapped at the surface of the mud pit. "Whats that? I can't hear you say I quit!" Mella called looking up at the balcony. Renee threw her head back. Even from down in the mud pit Mella could tell the woman was close. "Stacy must have really talented fingers." Carmella thought to herself. As the Canadian above came she watched the pair of women make out. The display made Carmella herself horny. She reached back and grabbed Lana's firm ass and squeezed. This invigorated whatever fight was left in the Russian but it was too little too late. In a matter of moments she had gone completely limp. 

Mella released the hold from the unconscious Lana. She smacked the girl one time firmly on the ass before rolling her over and propping her body against the side of the pool. "This is for you Renee." Carmella called out she mounted between Lana's legs. Slowly she started tribing the other woman. Both sets of their panties completely soaked. They might as well have been naked. 

Carmella grasped her own breast. Watching Lana's jiggle as she continued to roll her hips forward she bit her lip. Slowly but surely Lana began to wake beneath her. As her eyes opened initially she was overcome by the look of shock, then pleasure as she too rocked her hips forward. 

Lana had dabbled with other women before. Hell she had crushes on most of the women on the roster. Taking every advantage to kiss them where she could. But this was too much. She had never dreamed of fucking one of them. Let alone being fucked by one of them. Carmella picked up the pace increasing Lana's stimulation. She reached up to grab the other woman's breast but her hand was quickly swatted away. "No touching bitch. Just lie there and take it like the mail order whore you are." Carmella said. She grabbed Lana by the throat pressing her back against the pool. 

Lana's eyes began to roll in the back of her head. This was all quickly becoming too much for her. "Stop please." She barely coughed out. The other woman almost completely cutting off her air supply. 

"I'm not done with you yet bitch." Carmella said. She grabbed Lana's tit and twisted lightly. Not enough to really hurt the woman. 

Lana would have moaned but she couldn't. "Please...." tears welled in her eyes. Not just because of the loss of oxygen either. "I quit. I quit you winnnn!" She groaned out as Carmella obviously reached her climax. The dominate blonde closed her eyes and held her grip on Lana's neck. The other blonde helplessly smacked at her hand but couldn't break the grip. 

Mella released her. Standing in the mud pit she looked at the other two women in the room who were now standing and applauding. She winked at Renee. "I think I pulled something in my back. I'm going to go try to soak it in the shower." Carmella said making eye contact with Renee. 

The Canadian immediately turned to Stacy. "I should." She paused looking between the two women. "I should probably go with her just to make sure everything is alright." Renee said taking a step towards the stairs down before Stacy caught her arm. 

Renee turned a little afraid of what her boss might do, but Stacy pulled her into a tender kiss. "Have fun. Just make sure that you get the footage of all of this to Vince before the end of the night. This was a great first showing of what the New Divas Division will be." Stacy said with a smile. 

"Of course! We're going to do millions on ppv." Renee said rushing down the stairs. Meanwhile in the mud pit Carmella removed her drenched panties and shoved them in Lana's mouth. 

"And make sure that the editor gets us out of it. I don't want any trace of us." Stacy called after Renee. The other woman nodded as she smacked Carmella playfully on the ass, the pair rushed towards the locker room. 

Lana meanwhile slowly crawled her way out of the pool. She hadnt even managed to pull the panties out of her mouth before she found herself on all fours infront of Stacy. Slowly she looked up at her boss. "So I give you the opportunity to be the face of the New Divas Division and that's the best you can do? I think we're going to have to do a Very VERY in depth review in my office." Stacy said sternly looking a the other woman. 

Shamefully Lana nodded. The drawstring of Mella's panties hanging from her mouth. She began crawling towards the locker room when Stacy called to her again. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Stacy said angrily. She pointed down at her feet. "Right here right now." 

Lana slowly crawled her way towards her. Another set of heels walked up to Stacy, Lana was afraid to look up at her. All she could do was stare at Keiblers feet. "Thanks darling. I promise I'll debut you soon. Unless you want to keep being my bodyguard." Stacy said. Lana saw the other woman's feet get close to Stacy before walking away. They had obviously whispered something to each other but Lana couldn't hear what. 

"Look at me slut." Stacy said. Lana looked up to see her boss holding a steaming 5 gallon bucket of water over her head. Before she knew what hit her. Bathwater was washing over her. The mud that had once clung to her skin gone. As the water ended and she looked up again a second bucked poured over her from behind. There was soap in this one that blinded her. 

By the time she cleared her eyes Stacy was standing before her stark naked. She grabbed the panties from Lana's mouth. "On your hands and knees." Stacy growled. Lana did as she was told. Stacy smiled as she walked to the woman's side. She mounted Lana like a horse. "To my office whore." 

Lana did as she was told. It took every ounce of strength she had. By the time they reached Stacy's office her arms were shaking violently. But she made it there. As Stacy got off of her she collapsed face first onto the floor. She had been sitting on her knees so her ass was just hanging in the air. "Its like you read my mind." Stacy said, she walked over to her desk to retrieve her strap on. As she fastened it to herself Lana tried to pull herself up but her arms screamed in agony. 

Stacy walked back over to her, roughly grasping Lana's panties and ripping them off by the side. Without any foreplay, lube, or warning she jammed the didlo into the other woman. With what little strength she had left Lana shouted in agony. 

"You think you and I are at all the same?" Stacy asked as she smacked some Russian ass. "You think for one second I would have lost to some bimbo like that. That I could be in any sort of the position that you're in right now?" She smacked again. "You're just some stupid bitch who's hot enough to make TV but has no spine at all." She said grazing her nails over Lana's exposed back. "I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out. By the next episode of WOW every woman on the roster is going to have a turn with you. By the time we're all done Lana will be no more. It'll just be Anal." Stacy said angrily. She pumped her hips in and out of the platinum blonde. 

Lana's mouth hung open, a small trail of drool pooled onto the carpet in Stacy's office. It had been a long time since had had been filled this thoroughly. She sincerely hoped that Stacy was exaggerating but she suspected she wasn't. Stacy grabbed her hair pulling her face off of the floor. She wanted to fight back. To tell her boss off, to do anything. This just felt too good, she had been beaten too badly previously. All she could do was moan. 

The best she could do was lightly thrusting her hips backwards. "Thats it slut. I know you want it. I know you've wanted me." She could hear the smile on Stacy's voice. The older woman's hand snaked around her and started playing with her breasts. 

Lana's eyes rolled to the back of her head another time in the night as she came. The orgasim ripped through her like a cannonball. She quaked and was dropped to the floor. Stacy's phone rang. She got up and walked back to her desk. "Whats up." She said casually as if nothing else were going on. "The editors are done already? Have them send it to my email." She said before hanging up. "Boy do I have a treat for you." She said walking back over to Lana. She gripped the other blonde by the hair and pulled her to the chair side of the desk. 

Before Lana knew what was happening the dildo entered her ass again. The large HD TV infront of her turned on. Stacy sat down her leather office chair pulling Lana down on top of her. "Bounce Bitch." She said. 

Lana followed suit nervously watching the TV. To her dread the screen was filled with the mud pit. She hadn't realized her encounter against Carmella had been tapped. Stacy grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. She felt the other woman's breasts press into her back. "What do you think if the new Divas Division?" Keibler asked nipping at Lana's ear. 

"You can't." Lana gasped as she watched herself and Carmella rolling around in the mud. Her top eventually being ripped off by the other woman. "They'll never let you."

"We're going to be selling this live on the network. 50 to 75 dollars a match. You'll get your cut just as you would merchandise. This is going to make you very rich." Stacy said kissing down Lana's neck. She continued thrusting her hips forward. Lana reached back grabbing Stacy by the back of the head and shutting her eyes. Her free hand trailing down to her own pussy as she fingered herself to another orgasim. 

Once again the ravishing Russian had defied her. Stacy stood up, shoving Lana onto her desk. The sweaty blonde clung to several papers on Keiblers desk. Stacy took a firm hold of Lana's hips. She slammed her own into the other woman's ass. The loud smacking sounds echoing throughout the office and drowning out the TV. 

After a minute of straight pounding like this it occurred to Stacy that Lana had completely passed out. As she watched Carmella fuck the very same woman on screen she climaxed. Slowly Stacy came down from her orgaism. The other woman wasn't nearly the fuck that Becky had been. But there was always room for improvement while she was Stacy's bitch.

Keibler reached into her top desk drawer. First she pulled out a collar that had a tag that read "Property of Stacy" she fastened that to the sleeping woman's neck. Then she moved to the tight ass that had completely submitted to her. She grabbed her tattoo gun, kissing it before writing her initials on the other woman's ass. She licked Lana's other ass cheek before sitting back in her chair propping her feet up on Lana's ass. 

She looked at her phone to see two new notifications. The first was a message from Renee. Her assistant had sent her a picture from her hotel room of her fucking Carmella from behind. She was going to have to ask her how the hell she had pulled that one off. The second was an email she had received from Mickie James. The subject simply read WTF. 

As she opened it the email said. "WTF are you doing? We finally got rid of the divas division and now you're doing this to us? We need to have a serious talk and if I don't like what you're saying imma smack you back into retirement." Stacy smiled at the message.

She replied with a kissing face emoji and wrote. "My office is open for you at any time Miss Hardcore Bumpkin, unless you wanna settle this in the ring?" Stacy propped her head back. This really was her dream job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the dawn of the new Divas division what other matches will follow? Who is Stacy's bodyguard? Will Mickie be able to knock Stacy off her perch? Find out next time.


	4. Cowgirl Throwdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy and Mickie collide in a battle of Wills for the future of WOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the WWE or anyone involved this story is pure fiction and written out of pure fun.

. 

Mickie James couldn't believe that bitch Stacy Keibler! First that bitch had the audacity to start calling some of the females on the roster divas. Then she had the nerve to challenge Mickie to a fight in the ring? Oh she was going to learn today why Mickie was who she was. She was a multi time womens champion. One of the most respected females to ever step into a WWE ring (to everyone but seemingly the WWE) as soon as she read the email she fired back. "Oh its on bitch I'll see you in the ring next Wednesday." There were no Emojis nothing cute. Just the challenge to whip the taller woman's lanky ass on TV. 

Meanwhile back in Stacy's office she had her mouth glued onto Lana's nipple as the notification for an email dinged on her computer. The pair of blondes hadn't left the office since the night before. Lana had   
embraced her new role as Stacy's bitch with flying colors. The two had fucked on nearly every surface in Keibler's office. From her private shower to the leather couches. Even the chairs on the other side of the desk. 

Stacy wasn't sure that she had ever encountered a hungrier asshole than the Russians. The platinum blonde would mew and complain if Stacy's strap wasn't filling her back door but one of her other holes. Stacy broke was from her tit worship to kiss the other woman. For a moment the pairs tongues swirled in each other's mouths. Lana naturally taking the subservient role. Stacy broke the kiss. "I think my next slut just emailed me." She said. Her hands opening the laptop behind Lana and logging in without looking. 

Lana smiled. She pulled herself up and off of Stacy's lap. Releasing her asshole from its invasion just to turn 180 so that she could read the monitor as well. When she was fully around she spread her glowing red cheeks and lowered herself back down. "How cute mistress she thinks that you're going to wrestle her. On tv no less." Lana gave out a chuckle. 

Stacy stroked Lana's hair from behind as she too laughed internally. "Bitch you think you're good enough for a match with me? On TV no less? No you want to settle this you come to the WOW center today and we'll settle this in the ring. You win. Divas division is no more. I win you're in the divas division exclusively for a year." Stacy fired back a reply. She kissed Lana on the spine. "I'm done with you for today pet. I think I'm going to have to get ready for a fight." She said turning the chair so that Lana could get up to leave. 

Reluctantly Lana did rise. She didn't really want to leave Stacy's side but knew it was better to obey her new master than to defy her. Stacy smiled as she watched Lana's bright red ass walk away. The girl was still wearing her collar. The tatto was settling nicely. Her handprints were nearly visible on the other woman's ass. Lana limped out of her office. Naked as the day she was born. Her underwear either ripped to shreds or discarded in the arena. 

Back at Mickie's ranch she was boiling over in anger. Her boss had done nothing but insult her. She immediately booked a flight to Orlando and responded simply. "My plane lands at 1. Make sure you have someone pick me up from the airport. Unless that yellow streak down your back is as long as those Legs you're always bragging about." 

Stacy smiled at the response. She typed back. "My personal Limo will be there to pick you up Miss James." Befoe she closed the lap top and grabbed her phone. Just before she was going to make a call. Renee stumbled into their office. She had a lazy smile on her face as she sat down in a chair across from the naked Keibler. She was wearing her light purple suit from the night before. It was tattered and wrinkled. 

"You're a very bad influence on me you know that." She said lazily throwing her head back putting her feet up on Stacy's desk. Had it been anyone else Keibler would have immediately gone off at them. But she had a sliver of a soft spot for her assistant so she allowed it. 

"No, you've always just been a naughty girl." Keibler said with a smile. Young looked up a her and flipped her off. Keibler just winked in response. "So it seemed like you had a fun night with the princess of Staten Island?" Stacy said as she got up and started walking to her walk in closet. Renee couldn't help but admire her bosses ass. 

"Apparently I was made Queen of Staten Island when I was sitting on her face." Renee said. The woman was completely love drunk. Stacy just smiled. Renee was the closet thing that she had to a friend she was happy that the other woman had a good night.

"So how did you do it?" She asked peeking her head out of the closet. Renee seemed confused at the question. Stacy just jokingly rolled her eyes. "How did you end up topping that sexy piece of ass?" Stacy asked. 

She laughed at Renee as the woman mockingly grabbed her heart in offense. "What you don't think I could win a woman over with my feminine wiles?" Renee said smiling at her boss. "Well I just thought to myself. What would Stacy do? So I just smacked her ass in the shower and made sure that I took control of her as often as I could." Renee said winking. "She was a helluva a night. Whenever you get around to her I'm sure you'll have a great time." She smiled ruffling her own hair. "So hey I have to talk to you about something." Renee's voice turning serious real quick. 

Concerned Stacy stepped out of the closet. She was wearing cowboy boots, daisy dukes with a red whale tale coming out of her shorts, a straw cowboy hat and plad bra. Even though Renee had seen the other woman naked only moments earlier she couldn't help but stare as she sat back down at her desk. "Of course babe what's up." Renee could see genuine concern on her bosses face. She sat up quickly. 

"Its nothing bad I promise. Its just about commentary on WOW especially for the Divas matches." Young said. Stacy relaxed back into her chair. "I want to talk about my team. Byron and Vic were great on the first episode but I'd like to change it too an all female team." Stacy smiled at the younger woman. 

"Who did you have in mind." Stacy was very intrigued at who she could have in mind. The thought of an all woman commentary team calling sexfights had Stacy more than a little aroused. 

"Well I have a list. I just need your approval to call them to see if they would be willing to come in." Renee said surprised at how easy this conversation was going. She had never gotten any of her ideas past Vince this easily. 

Stacy looked over the list. There were 5 women on it. Stacy pulled a sharpie out and crossed off one of the names before sliding the list back to Young. "Not her but anyone else. You can have a three woman team or just one partner. Your choice." Stacy smiled. 

"Really not her? I thought because she was back from your day that you would be jumping to get her-" Young started to say before Stacy cut her off. 

"That woman will have no part of my show. I'm fine with any of the others." Stacy said her voice razor sharpe. For the first time since she had agreed to be Stacy's assistant Renee felt fear. 

Slowly she got up. "Okay boss sounds good. I'm gonna change quick then I'll start making some calls." She stumbled into her own walk in closet (Being Stacy's assistant definitely had its perks.) And got dressed in what was essentially a Miss Hancock cosplay. As she walked out she saw cowboy Stacy on the phone. 

"I'm going to need you here at the arena today. That bitch Mickie is coming for a fight." She paused smiling at the phone. "Oh I know you'll fuck her up if things aren't going my way. That's what I pay you for." Stacy said smiling as she hung up the phone. "Renee I need you to pick Mickie up from the airport when her flight arrives. I've sent you her travel details. Bring her straight to the arena okay?" Stacy said. Renee quickly nodded. 

"Do you want me to have them assemble the ring?" She asked warily. Mickie was no joke. She just hoped Stacy was taking this threat seriously. 

"You read my mind. God what would I do without you." Stacy blew her a kiss as she entered the private bedroom of the office. The office was admittedly more of an apartment than an office at this point, Renee having her own room. But this again was a reason that she didn't want to lose it all. 

A few hours later Mickie was getting out of the airport. The travel had been stupid fast, as she walked into the pickup area she couldn't belive her eyes. Renee Young stood there wearing a sexy office suit. Her sexy legs glistening in the Florida sun. She wore a chauffer hat and sunglasses with a sign that read. "Mickie F***ing James" 

As she approached the other woman Renee smiled. "Right on time. She'll like that." Renee said turning around. Instinctively Mickie's eyes looking down to the jiggly ass infront of her. 

"I don't want her to like it. I want to beat her ass." Mickie said. She was wearing a pair of dukes, cowboy boots, a denim bra with matching jacket. "I even wore my asskicking boots." Mickie said. She wasn't really mad at Renee the other woman was clearly just doing her job. 

"I know you are champ. I used to watch TNA just for you." Renee winked over her shoulder. The pair made their way into the limo with Renee driving. Mickie did her best to pump herself up waiting for the fight. She had heard all of the horror stories from Trish in the past. She definitely wasn't going to take the other woman lightly. 

As she walked into the arena she couldn't believe her eyes. Stacy stood in the ring in some hokey ass cowboy outfit. "What the fuck is this? Am I just some kind of joke to you." Mickie asked as she slid into the ring. If looks could kill Keibler would be dead. 

Stacy just looked at the brunette. The smug smile on her face not moving an inch. "I don't think you're a joke Mickie. I think you're just a vet who's throwing her weight around." Her eyes went wide as Mickie charged and attacked her. 

Mickie rushed the other woman. Flashbacks of the Piggy James bullying she received years ago. She pummeled the leggy blonde. 

Throwing rights and lefts at Keibler's back. Stacy dropped to her knees the assault she was receiving caught her completely off guard. Mickie was attacking her like a woman possessed. She had to do something quickly or else this fight wouldn't last too long or go her way. 

She shot her arm up connecting with Mickies denim clad crotch. James moaned in agony as she fell to the mat. Stacy got up quickly stomping on Mickie as she did. Doing everything that she could to keep the former womens champion down. 

Mickie did her best to cover up. The other woman's trademark legs were doing a ton of damage. She rolled out of the ring. Slowly the walked around the ring stairing one another down. Everytime James made a move to get into the ring Keibler rushed to the spot she was moving towards ready to stomp her. "Let me back in the ring you cowardly bitch!" Mickie called up. 

Stacy smirked. She was feeling herself she confidently took a few steps back. Allowing James to slide into the ring. Mickie couldn't believe how arrogant the other woman was being. Clearly Keibler could be deadly if she was given breathing room. So she did the most logical thing. Don't give Stacy any room to breath. In a flash she was running and clotheslining Keibler several times. The blonde immediately popping up each time. Keibler whipped her into the corner and charged after her. Mickie smiled as she leapt up catching the tall blonde between her thighs as she hurricanranna'd her into the center of the ring. 

As she popped up ready to deliver a Mick kick however she was speared completely in half. Mickie gasped on mat as all the air had been driven out of her. Before she had any time to recover she was grabbed roughly by the hair and pulled to her feet. In an instant she was powerbombed. Her eyes fluttered as she lay spread eagle on the mat. The former diva Kaitlyn stood above her. Before going over to check on Stacy. 

"You okay boss? She almost got you good." Kaitlyn said caressing her bosses body. 

"I'm fine." Stacy said shaking the her head to clear the cobwebs. "Did you bring the bag like I asked?" She smiled at her bodyguard. 

Kaitlyn nodded excitedly. "Of course" Kaitlyn said gesturing to a duffle bag in the corner of the ring. 

Stacy smiled. "Good. I think I can handle it from here. You're good to go." She kissed her bodyguard. Kaitlyn sighed into the kiss. 

The built woman walked over to the still prone James. She leaned down kissing James on the lips whispering "Looking forward to our rematch in the divas division bitch." She said as she got up and walked out. Not before Stacy smacked her ass on the way out. 

Mickie crawled her way over to Keiblers feet. Her back was killing her but she wasn't going to let some random bitch run in and beat her. She slowly started pulling herself up gripping the blondes thighs. "Oh Mickie. Just give up. I promise the rest of today will go far easier for you." Stacy said smugly. She grabbed James up by the hair holding the other woman up by the head behind the ears.

"I'll never give up. Not to you. You fucking bully bitch. I won't let you humiliate me like Michelle and Layla did." Mickie gulped. She gripped her sore back. Stacy looked at her surprised. 

"You think I'm sending you to the divas division to humiliate you? To parade around Piggy James again? Oh poor baby." Stacy said kissing Mickie. James was absolutely surprised by the kiss but didn't reject it. Keiblers tongue invaded her mouth massaging the roof of her mouth. Mickie would usually be against another woman's tongue dominating her mouth. But the kiss was just too good to care. Her arms snaked around Keiblers waist. Stacy pulled back from the kiss. "I don't think you're fat or ugly. You're fucking to die for. I want you to be one of the faces of my new Divas division. You'll make it creditable so that the rest of the roster starts to follow suite." Stacy said. 

Mickie nearly had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the other woman. "Really? You're not just fucking with me?" James asked. 

"Oh honey I'm gonna fuck you. But I'm not lying to you about this." Stacy smiled. "You challenged me, that can't be allowed to stand." She gripped Mickie by the hair and dipped her head backwards. "Say goodnight Mickie." Stacy said before sealing their lips together once again. 

Mickie's mind was racing. It was hard for her to believe the blonde who was currently ramming her tongue down James own throat but the evidence of her attraction was there. Before she knew it Stacy released her hair, as Mickie stood straight up she realized she was an idiot. Keibler's leg connected with her forehead. The bitch used her own finisher against her. Mickie found herself looking up at the lights. Stacy laid out next to her. Playing with her hair. 

"You know those titties of yours make the best jiggling motion when you get kicked in the head." Stacy said as she twirled her own hair with one hand. The other hand walking its way up to Mickie's breasts as she spoke. Mickie held her hair, her head was killing her. Slowly Stacy unzipped the front of her bra. She didn't even care that her breasts were exposed. She was genuinely just concerned about what else Stacy had planned for her. 

Stacy licked her lips as she saw the former Monday Night Milfs breasts. They just looked so juicy yet firm. She rolled ontop of Mickie mounting her hips. Stacy began massaging the other woman's tits. Rolling her hips ontop of Mickie's eliciting moans from the both of them. "Tell me Mickie. Do you give up?" Stacy moaned seductively. 

Mickie gasped she wasn't sure that anyone had ever rubbed her tits this well in her life. Her back arched upwards towards the other woman. "You mean submit to you? To being a diva?" Mickie asked. Her voice resembling nothing more than a whisper at this point. 

"Yes baby. Submit to me. Be my sexy little cowgirl." Stacy winked down at Mickie. 

"I'll never submit to you." Mickie said. Her own hands grabbing at Stacy's tits. Before Keibler could respond James ripped the bra right off of her. Mickie was now on top of her. Stacy's legs wrapped around Mickie's hips. She began kissing at Keiblers neck and tits. 

"You're the only cowgirl around here thats going to be submitting." Mickie said as she brought Keiblers erect nipple into her mouth. Panic ran through Stacy's mind for a moment. It was one of her best kept secrets that she was secretly a titslut. Her breasts were so sensitive that any real attention would bring her close to orgaism almost immediately. The only people who knew about this were her former sluts. James was more prepared that Keibler had anticipated. 

Mickie kissed and licked every single inch of Keiblers smaller bust. She sucked and bit on the other woman's nipples. Trish wasn't lying about how much it turned Stacy on. Mickie could feel how wet the other woman was through her jean shorts. Before she could get much further though Keiblers legs squeezed shut around her waist. Mickie wanted to scream but Stacy pulled her face into her small bust. 

Mickie was falling victim to what had to be the world's smallest titty smother. She slapped at Keiblers back to no avail. As she began to go limp though. Stacy released her. Mickie gasped for breath as she was pushed onto her back. Stacy's hand cupped her sex through the shorts. Mickie's eyes went wide as her panties and even some of the denim of her shorts started entering her pussy. "Game over Psycho bitch. You shot your shot and missed." Stacy said. Whatever tenderness had been there for Mickie before faded away. 

Mickie fought her urges to roll her hips against Keiblers hand with everything she had. But the blonde was just too much. Even through the tough material of the shorts her hands were too skilled. James began humping the blondes hand. More desperate than anything to finally achieve the release she was looking for. Keibler just smiled down at her. She saw the fight slowly draining from Mickie's body. 

Stacy could tell she had the brunette on the ropes. The other woman was mere seconds away from climaxing and Stacy hadn't even really gotten to the good part yet. She flipped James over so she was lying on her stomach. Keiblers knee remaining underneath her. Mickie panicked as she realized the situation that she was in. Before she could scramble away Keibler grabbed the waistband of the country singers shorts and pulled up as hard as she could. Mickie's large tanned ass was cut into by the shorts but large areas of her massive cheeks were exposed. "Please Stacy no!" Mickie cried. 

SPANK "Thats Mistress Stacy to you now bitch." SPANK SPANK. "I TRIED going easy on you. I thought if maybe I dressed like some hick that you want to fuck that maybe you'd be reasonable." SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK "But NO you had to be miss high and mighty wrestler. Now you know what I'm going to do to you?" SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. "I'm gonna fuck this FAT!" SPANK "JUICY" SPANK "ASS of yours in this ring that you hold so dear." SPANK SPANK SPANK " And then I'm going to fucking make you be the face of my Divas division." SPANKKKKKK 

Mickie was sobbing. The assault on her ass had pushed her over the edge. Thankfully Stacy shoved her roughly onto the mat. She tried to Amy crawly away but Keibler grabbed her by the ankles. One by one she yanked Mickie's boots off before her shorts were   
thankfully wedged out of her now bright red ass and thrown onto the floor outside of the ring. She got up on her hands and knees but Stacy cupped her sex from behind. Her thumb pressing into James panty covered ass. "Brown panties really? You couldn't even consider trying to be sexy for me?" Stacy said smacking James ass one more time. Mickie dropped to the mat as though she had been shot. Her ass was throbbing it hurt so much. "Thats the problem with you wrestling bitches. You always have your noses too high in the air to give a shit about how you look. Its only ever I'm the baddest bitch in the ring look at this flip." She began pumping her thumb into Mickie. "Do you still think you're the baddest bitch in this ring Mickie?" Stacy growled. 

"No." Mickie whimpered softly. Keiber grabbed her by the hair pulling her up so that her mouth was next to the now bent over Stacy's ear. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Stacy said in a mocking tone. 

"Stacy Keibler is the Baddest bitch in this ring." Mickie said as if the words physically hurt her to say. Stacy slammed her down face first onto the mat. 

"I'm sorry WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Stacy screamed as she put her cowboy boot on the back of Mickie's neck. James frantically kicked around trying to escape from beneath the boot. "I don't know Mick if you don't start calling me by my proper title you might just have a fucking accident and I might need a new face of the division." She threatened. Stacy wasn't really going to seriously hurt Mickie but she knew damn well that the other the woman beneath the heel of her boot didn't know that. 

"I'M SORRY MISTRESS STACY, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN MISTRESS STACY!" Mickie shouted her arms and legs flailing doing anything she could to get out from beneath the other woman. 

"Good pet." Stacy said lifting up her foot. Mickie just lay there on the mat. Looking up at the other woman in absolute terror. She had always thought the stories that Trish had told her were exaggerated but seeing the leggy blonde in this light was a sobering realization that Trish had left some things out. "Take these shitty shorts off of me. But leave the thong on." Stacy said. 

Mickie slowly made her way up Stacy's legs. Being sure to kiss and worship them on her way up. It was humiliating sure but no one was around and it would no doubt improve Stacy's mood. 

Stacy purred as she felt the other woman's lips pepper her sexy legs. She knew that Mickie wasn't completely broken. Not yet. But the flattery was infact building some brownie points with her. Finally after nearly a minute Mickie was on her knees. Face infront of Keiblers crotch. She slowly unbuttoned the shorts and unzipped the fly. Tugging right and left pulling them off the other woman's gorgeous hips and letting them slide down the ring mat beneath her. Mickie tried not to stare at the other woman's pussy. The bright red thong barely keeping anything to the imagination. She instead just looked up at Stacy patiently as though waiting for her next command. 

Stacy loved the image of Mickie on her knees infront of her. If she didn't need the woman performing on a weekly basis she surely would have had her like this every night. Stacy pointed to the bag in the corner that Kaitlyn had brought for her. "Fetch the strap on in the bag and secure it around my perfect hips." Stacy said. Mickie went to stand up and walk over there but Keibler shoved her shoulders down. Keeping the woman on her knees. "Crawl over there, and crawl back. Put the dildo in your mouth to carry it." Stacy commanded. 

So Mickie did what she was told. She regretted not taking Stacy's offer for kindness earlier. This was almost as degrading as all those Piggy James skits were years ago. The difference was this was infront of only one other woman instead of live TV and that she did truly belive at this point that Stacy thought she was sexy. As Mickie found the bag her eyes went wide at the the sight of the dildo. The foot long rubber cock would be inside of her soon. There wasn't much she could do about it. If she ran she was confident that Kaitlyn would get to her before she got out of the arena. If she did get out of the arena where would she go? Renee had been the one that had picked her up from the airport and she was now only clad in her panties. 

She dropped her head as she crawled back to Stacy. The rubber cock hanging from her lips. She couldn't look at Stacy's face. Her shame was too great. She just looked down and did what she was told. Stacy had removed her own thong in the time it had taken Mickie to travel across the ring. Mickie just slid the cock and its harness up the other woman's legs. The only real benefit as she saw it was cupping Keiblers firm ass as she secured it to the other woman. 

"This is about one minute away from saying hello to what you had for breakfast. So if you wanna lube it up. Nows the time." Stacy said with a smug grin. Immediately Mickie's mouth attached itself to the cock. Stacy was genuinely impressed as the other woman began deepthroating the dildo. Causing herself to gag and choke. God did Stacy miss the sound of one of her bitches cockgobbling. 

She grabbed Mickie's hair loosely. Helping the other woman forward and pressing the part of the dildo that was in Stacy further and further. She could have watched the big tits of Mickie jiggle as she forced herself back and fourth but she felt a fire in her gut. A fire that demanded she take the other woman's ass now. 

She pulled the brunettes face forward. Shoving the entire dildo into the other woman's mouth. Mickie coughed and gagged. She slapped at Keiblers hips trying to push herself away, her face beginning to turn almost as red as her ass before Stacy shoved her down. Before she knew what was happening Stacy had James stomach down on the mat. She pulled the other woman's hips back and impaling her ass on the didlo. 

It had been years since Mickie's back door had been invaded. The last woman to claim the former woman's champion being Sarita from impact. Before her the beautiful people had absolutely destroyed James Rectum. Keibler wasn't going to take second to anyone James discovered though. Almost immediately Keibler began slamming the the brunettes ass with her own hips. 

The pain of the contact between Mickie's still bright red ass and Keiblers almost impossibly firm hips was incredibly painful for James. She moaned out at first mostly in agony but as Keibler continued the pleasure did as well. Mickie held a perfect doggie position for the other woman. Fully accepting her role as Keiblers bitch at this point. Stacy grabbed two handfuls of James hair and pulled them back. Making makeshift reigns and pigtails out of the other woman's hair. 

Mickie screamed in delight as she came all over the ring. "Yeahhhhhhh cowgirl. Ride that cock. Show me what a past and future Divas champion looks like." Stacy said. Releasing her grip on one of the pig tails to smack the brunettes ass. Mickie yelped and jumped at the unexpected contact. Stacy slowed down 

her pace rotating her hips in long drawn out circles. Mickie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mouth hung open. She was panting from how much she was loving every second of this. James arms finally gave out on her though. The former knockout fell face first onto the ring mat. Stacy just pulled her ass up higher and started fucking her again. HARD. Mickie just moaned out in pleasure as all 12 inches of Keiblers strap disappeared into her ass. From behind her she could hear the other woman gasping an moaning. Stacy was getting close. Maybe finally this hell that James was going through was going to be over. Stacy let out a heavenly moan as she came. 

The strap-on finally left James asshole. The brunette closed her eyes and relaxed. Just as sleep and exhaustion were about to take over her. She heard Stacy whisper something. She was about to open her eyes and investigate when her ass was invaded again. This time by a dildo that was far wider that the one that Stacy had used before. Inch by inch the dildo entered her. A hand firmly grasped her hair and pulled her head back.

Mickie's arms finally found their strength under her and she held herself in doggie position again. Panting again she hung her mouth open just in time for it to be filled once again by Keibler's dildo. The tall blonde pistoning the strap into her mouth. "Oh that's so fucking hot. HOLY SHIT" She heard the familiar voice of Renee Young behind her. Then as if matter couldn't get any worse a third set of hands reached around and started playing with her tits. 

"Oh girls I think she's loving this." Kaitlyn's voice purred in her ear. Keibler's bodyguard crawled underneath Mickie. Lifiting her whole lower body up and positioning her face right underneath Mickie's already dripping sex. The buff now brunette began licking Mickie as though she were her favorite Ice Cream. 

Mickie came almost immediately. The three women assault on her was more than anyone could bear let alone someone who for a in tense and purposes was already sextually spent. But her orgasim didn't deture the other women. They continued on like nothing had happened. Stacy pulled her cock out of James drool filled mouth and replaced it with her tongue. Her hand snaked down and began fingering Kaitlyn's exposed pussy which was right below James face. 

Mickie screamed into Keiblers mouth as another orgasim tore through her. Kaitlyn's face was quickly completely coated in the other woman's juices. Mickie couldn't take it anymore. Her arms gave way and she collapsed ontop of the other brunette. Stacy and Renee just laughed at their partners unforeseen situation. 

Kaitlyn rolled the pair of women. She was now on top of the nearly unconscious MILF. She loudly sucked as much cum as she could out of Mickie. "Very funny bitches." She laughed. Standing next to them. The two younger women hugged Stacy underneath each of her arms. Looking down at the defeated woman below them. "So what do we do with her now?" Kaitlyn asked intrigued. 

Stacy just smiled and pulled both their heads together so that she could whisper something to them. After she did the wicked trio smiled and exchanged kisses between all three of them. Mickie moaned as she watched them walk towards her. Renee dropping her massive dildo on the floor of the ring as she straddled Mickie's right arm pinning it to the mat. Kaitlyn did the same on the left side. Stacy lifted up her meaty thighs and slid her strap on into Mickie's loosened hole. Mickie tried to sit up. To escape somehow but as she did both Renee and Kaitlyn took the nearest one of Mickie's nipples into her mouth. 

The Virginia native fell back on the mat as Keiblers too hench women went to work of sucking at her tits. Stacy returned to the fast pace fucking she had been dishing out before. All 4 women were completely coated in sweat. "Enough....enough please." Mickie said barely believing herself how weak she sounded. "Mistress Stacy please. I'll do it. I'll be a diva please..... no more." She whined. 

Stacy stopped fucking her. She leaned forward capturing James lips one final time. "I knew she'd come around. Didn't I tell ya girls." Stacy said looking at her accomplices. Kaitlyn was the first one to detach herself from James tit. 

"Sure did boss. When do I get a piece of this ass one on one?" She asked with a smile. 

"In due time. Renee have you made the graphic for Mickie's first match yet?" Stacy asked looking at her fellow blonde. 

With an almost comic pop sound Renee detached herself. "Of course I did. Next Wednesday Battle of the MILF'S Mickie James vs Maria in a babyoil bikini match." Renee said with a smile. Mickie couldn't believe she was being forced to sextually fight her friend. She wasn't so sure she could make it in one piece. Slowly she drifted to sleep in the ring. 

The three women stood. "Girls I'm real proud of you." Stacy said checking out her companions. "Lets all hit a shower then grab dinner. On me." Stacy said walking to the bathroom. The other two women happily following behind her. Renee jumping into Kaitlyn's arms. The pair making out as the exited the main arena. 

Almost an hour later Mickie was awoken in the ring by Maria. The dyed red head lifted her up in a hug. Relieved to see her friend she hugged her back until Maria kneed her right in her sore pussy. The Illinois native carrying the nearly dead weight of James back to the ropes and tying her arms in the top and middle rope. Maria grabbed her groggy face and gave her one long kiss. "Can't wait to finally shut your ass up next week." Maria said before slapping the taste out of Mickie's mouth and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So serious question. I have plans for these "Divas Division matches." Would you prefer them in this story sort of how the Carmella/Lana confrontation took place last chapter and have Stacy and her Crews story around it? Or would you prefer I start a new thread of Stories that are the matches/show as its own standalone series and just have Stacy kinda be in the background? Please comment I'd love to know your preference.


	5. Clash of the MILF's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first paid match between Maria and Mickie James takes place as another one is set up for the following week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own the WWE or any of the other characters involved. This story is purely fiction and I make no profit from any of it. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support. I really appreciate it.

The internet was buzzing the entire week after the first Episode of WOW, of course the wrestling that had taken place had gotten people talking. But the real thing that was trending was Stacy Keibler's new Divas Divison. The first "match" between Lana and Carmella in the mud had been released as a "teaser" of sorts of things to come. It was discounted to nearly a fourth of the price that the regular matches would be. But the WWE hadn't made that much money since the attitude era. 

The announcement of the next match in the Divas division being Mickie James vs Maria had nearly crashed all of the WWE's social platforms. Stacy would have to kiss Maria the next time that she saw her. The red head had done a fantastic job promoting the match. Posting pictures of herself in all sorts of Tiny Bkinis taunting James in every caption. But Mickie had yet to answer. Infact no one had heard from Mickie since Stacy and her crew had left her in the ring with Maria. 

It was the day of the show when Mickie barged into Keibler's office. Stacy was wearing the white lingerie that she famously wore in her mirror photoshoot for Divas magazine. Kaitlyn moved to intercept but Stacy held her back. James leaned forward putting her hands on Keiblers desk. Showing off her plump breasts. "Can I help you Mickie?" Stacy asked licking her lips. 

"So what? You couldn't just humiliate me once and be done with it? Now I have to roll around in oil with Maria? What do you want from me!" Mickie yelled. She was obviously frustrated by everything going on. Keibler gazed into the other woman's eyes she could see that Mickie was struggling to maintain her composure. Stacy stood mirroring the other woman's posture their noses brushing together. 

"What I want... is for you to do your fucking job. Maria practically knocked down my door as soon as she heard from Carmella what they did." Stacy said her face inching closer and closer to the other woman. Their lips brushing as she spoke. "She made demands of me Mickie. Nobody makes demands of me without paying a price. I want you to fuck her up, fuck her if you have to. Whomever loses comes back to my office for an after-party." She fully kissed Mickie. James moaned against the now familiar kiss. "So unless you want the collar and tatto that I owe you, you'll win." Stacy smiled. 

Mickie jumped as Kaitlyn's hands grabbed her firm ass. She yelped as it was still sore from the week before. "I don't know boss. I don't think she's got what it takes." Kaitlyn said smiling devilishly at Mickie. 

James turned around quickly. She grabbed the black haired bodyguard by the hair, pulling her head back she kissed the girl as she would have for the kiss goodnight. Kaitlyn's eyes went wide in fear. She released the other girl to an immediate flinch. "I could knock your lights out at anytime bitch. Don't get that twisted." Mickie said she looked back at Stacy. "After I'm done with Maria I may have to teach your heavy some respect." Mickie said walking out of the office. 

Kaitlyn got up from the ground. She had flinched so hard that she actually fell to the plush carpet of the office floor. She brushed herself off angrily looking at the door that had shut behind James. "That was fucking hot." Renee said from her desk off to the side. Kaitlyn looked at her angrily. "Don't look at me like that. If you were over here you'd be saying the same thing." Renee said. She looked over at her sexily dressed boss. "Do you think that gave her the push she needed?" Renee asked. 

"It better have. I've got a lot of fucking money that relies in her winning." Stacy said looking slightly annoyed at her bodyguard. "Did you really flinch that bad or was it just for effect?" She asked the built woman. Kaitlyn didn't respond she just brushed herself off and walked into one of the luxury offices bathrooms. 

As WOW TV started there wasn't a wrestler in the middle of the ring. Instead it was Renee Young. She wore crop top that said "She's got Legs" and a pair of black leather short shorts. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you my new Co-host of WOW. This woman truly is a trailblazer and I'm truly honored that she accepted the job to work with me. The Geek Goddess herself AJ LEE!" The roof nearly came off the building as AJ skipped down to the ring. She was wearing her old ring attire matching Renee's outfit. Renee extended her hand for a handshake but AJ just slapped it away. The crowd resounded with a loud ooooo as she did so. Before Young could say anything Lee jumped into her arms. Her legs wrapping around the blondes waist. 

The only thing between the two womens faces was the microphone. Renee's breath shuddered as she came forehead to forehead with the other girl. "I'm really looking forward to sharing the booth with you Renee." AJ said kissing the microphone. The crowd went absolutely crazy at the sextual tension between the women. The two women froze for a moment reveling in the applause before AJ hopped off the other woman and began making her way out of the ring. As she bent over to go through the ropes Renee gave her a firm smack on the ass. AJ popped up on the other side of the ropes. She bit her lip again her tongue poking the side of her cheek. She just smiled and skipped to the booth. 

The pair were a fantastic duo. They called the action on their first night at a level that JR and King had for years. Occasionally flirting with each other at times or complementing the other women in the match. As the wrestling portion of the show came to an end. Security escorted all the fans out of the building. Renee and AJ remained at their desk that was next to the ramp as the ring crew started building the Custom Oil ring. 

After everyone was gone Stacy's music began to play. The leggy blonde walked out onto the stage still in her lingerie. Now inside of the paid portion of the show. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the dawn of a new era. Tonight you'll see the first match of the new Era of Divas." Stacy smiled into the camera. She turned around flipping her hair over her shoulder as she continued to look at the camera. "Follow me into the future." She said as the camera panned out to get a perfect shot of her ass. 

A lengthy disclaimer appeared on the screen. As it did Stacy walked back to her office excited to see the match. Just before she reached the door to her office there was a sharpe spank on her mostly uncovered ass. She turned around quickly amazingly upset at whomever had the gaul to lay their hands on her. 

Tay Conti stood there nibbling on her finger as she looked Keibler up and down. "Fuck boss lady you're looking tight. You gotta minute for me mommy?" The sexy Brazilian said. 

Stacy swallowed her fury as a few aids walked by. "Sure thing Tay come on in." She gestured to the door. The younger blonde walked into Stacy's office not paying her any mind. She was wearing a blue crop top showing off her abs and a pair of cut off jean shorts showing off her legs and ass. Tay sat down at the chair infront of Keibler's desk and put her feet up on the desk. Stacy bit her tongue and sat down across from the other woman. "What can I do for you?" The fury underlying in her voice. 

"I need a Divas match." The girl said completely obliviously to her bosses distaste. "Theres some bitch walking around here calling herself a golden goddess. She needs to learn that Latinas do it better." She said kicking her boots off of the desk and sitting forward. 

"So you want me to make a match for you and Mandy Rose? Thats it?" Stacy said. As annoyed as she initially was the thought of the two women engaged in sextual combat turned her on. Tay nodded nonchalantly. "Any specific kind of match?" Stacy asked to the response of the other woman checking her phone and shrugging. Tay got up out of the chair and walked out of the office. 

"Figure it out Mommy just send me the contract when that bitch accepts." Tay said walking out of the room. Stacy was flabbergasted. No one had been that uncaring with her for a while. Thankfully Mandy had already signed the Divas contract. All Stacy needed to do now was come up with a stipulation so that the announcers could plug it before the end of the show. 

Back in the arena Maria had already made her entrance into the modified ring. It looked like a standard ring, but instead of the mat being flat it came up as a pool connected to the bottom rope. She wore a red metallic bikini that was already being swallowed by her ass. Her curly red hair was down around her shoulders. Her breasts pushed up by the red bra. She blew a kiss to the camera and said. "Get ready to see that Country Bumpkin Bitch get fucked!" And winked at the camera. 

There was a moment of silence before Mickie's music echoed through the empty full sail arena. She walked down to the ring slowly peering up at the balcony that a week ago had been just a platform with a few chairs but now was a luxury box. She knew Stacy would be in there watching the match. She wore a far more conservative attire for the match. Wearing a pair of volleyball shorts with a visible thong underneath and a sports bra that did its best to cover as much of her cleavage that I could. As soon as she entered the ring Maria walked right up to her. Their tits colliding as they stared one another down. 

"I don't think I've seen this much tension in a ring since earlier tonight Renee." AJ said gleefully. 

"You're not kidding AJ, I'm not sure whether these two are about to start trading blows or swapping spit." Renee said. Right on que Maria slapped Mickie right across the face. Normally Mickie would have shrugged it off but because she was standing in a pool of baby oil she tumbled down into the liquid. Maria just laughed at the other woman as she struggled to get back to her feet. Mickie kicked her foot out at the other woman sending Maria tumbling into the oil as well. 

Maria just dropped to her knees though. Where as Mickie was lying on her stomach. Maria smirked as she smacked Mickie on the ass. Mickie yelped as Maria grabbed her by the hips and began thrusting her pelvis against Mickies covered hips. 

"Well if Maria wasn't wet before, she is now." Renee said gaining a chuckle from her broadcast partner. In the ring Mickie had spun around. Both women squirming around the ring breast to breast. Maria finally gaining an edge pinned Mickies arms over her head and onto the oil slick mat. 

"You always were a bitch. I knew all your tough talk was just that." Maria said using her long tongue to lick Mickie's cheek. "Talk." 

Mickie struggled to get out from underneath the other woman. There wasn't any way for her to get any traction. Maria shifted her weight, her leg sliding in between Mickies thighs. Mickie moaned as Maria ground down onto her. "Fuck, AJ has anyone ever gotten you in a hold like that?" Renee gasped at the erotic display in the ring. 

"Many have tried Renee but nobody could ever stay ontop for long." AJ said confidently. 

"Maybe you just never had the right challenger." Renee said. There was a moment of silence from the desk. As the camera cut to the pair AJ had jumped ontop of Renee. The pair aggressively making out until the chair flipped and the pair went out of sight. 

Meanwhile in the ring Maria stared down at Mickie with a giant smile on her face. Mickie's eyes were shut. Obviously she was succumbing to the aggressively sextual tactics of the other woman. "Thats right. You're loving every second of this. Of being where you really belong. Under me!" Maria said throwing her head back as she laughed in triumph. 

This was the moment Mickie had been waiting for. Maria had taken her eye off the ball for one second but that was all she needed. She quickly flipped the redhead over so that she was now pinning her. Maria tried to sit up to get out from the pinning predicament but Mickie slapped her across the face HARD. The slapping sound echoing throughout the empty arena. Maria's face was instantly red from the wet handprint. At this point both women were completely covered in baby oil as they continued to roll around the mat. Mickie slid her hands up the other woman's toned body. Her hands slipped right under Maria's bra. 

Mickie roughly grabbed the other woman's tits eliciting a loud scream of at first sounded like pain, but as Maria cooed at the end was obviously pleasure. "You're such a slut. I knew you liked it rough." 

Maria lustfully moaned as she arched her back upwards. Feeling Mickie's hands start to travel downward to her hips. She wrapped her pale legs around Mickie's body as her old friend took two handfuls of ass. "You ain't seen nothing yet." She growled as she lunged her head forward biting James in the neck. 

Mickie panicked. The bit didn't hurt. Not badly anyway. Maria just began sucking away. Mickie could already feel the hickey starting to form. As she smacked at the other woman's ass Maria began pulling Mickie's top off. She tried to stop her but it was too late. Her oiled breasts were now exposed. Without missing a beat Maria's mouth darted to the newly exposed flesh. She locked eyes as she darted her tongue out swirling it around James nipple before teasing that she would bite it. 

"OhhhhhhFuckkkReneeee" AJ moaned, the camera cut back to the desk to see a now bra clad Lee sitting up from the floor she had her headset on and evidently was rolling her hips presumably on Youngs Face. AJ grabbed her breasts. "Mickie's tits look so fucking yummy. I'll have to interview her later." She moaned. 

Back in the ring things were spiraling out of control for James. Maria's tongue was doing wonders on her nipple. She desperately looked up at the suite. She could just imagine Keiblers smug face looking down at her, strap on ready for the loser of the match. It wouldn't be Mickie. It couldn't be. She couldn't be Domminated like that again. She knew if she was that there would be no coming back from it until Stacy got bored with her. IF Stacy ever got bored with her. In her desperation she grasped the tiny bottoms that Maria was wearing and tugged them upwards with all her might. 

An ear piercing scream erupted from Maria's mouth as she desperately tried to pull the wedgied bikini bottoms out of her ass and pussy. Mickie didn't relent though. She continued flossing the other woman. Placing one hand about the front of the bottoms and the other about the back. She alternated pulling sides up to hopefully increase the pain that Maria was feeling. 

It turned out that Maria was feeling a whole lot more than pain. The red head began gasping each and every time that the fronts of her bikini were pulled. She tried to eliminate some of the pain by getting to her knees but James just followed. The portion in her pussy began to burn. Not in a painful way however but in a sensual way. In a way that excited her and wanted nothing more than to let the other woman continue. Maria grabbed Mickie by the hair. She could feel her opponent tense as if waiting for a blow. 

Instead what Mickie received was a grossly oily sloppy kiss. Both women moaned as their tongues began to explore the others mouth. Mickie followed Maria's lead by getting to her knees. The pair of women sloppily made out for a moment. James hands instead of wedging the other girl slid into the front of her bikini bottoms while the other hand firmly gripped the slippery fat ass infront of her. She moaned as Maria completely took off James top throwing it to the side. Then began taking her own bra off. 

Both womens erect tits coming together, Maria and Mickie broke their kiss to look down at their oiled breasts rubbing together. "Oh shit thats fucking hot." Renee's husky voice came over the headset. Another cut to the booth showed Renee clutching her own breasts as AJ's face was in her lap. 

In the ring Maria smiled as she threw her own head back. "I've been dreaming of this day for years." She moaned before shoving Mickie onto her back. The red head slid her crotch over the other woman trapping Mickies face underneath her barely covered crotch. All you could see of Mickie was her eyes that had gone wide underneath the other woman. Maria untied her own bottoms and pulled the small panties off of herself leaving her completely nude ontop of James. "Of burying your smug face into MY ASS." She said spinning herself around James face completely disappearing into Maria's thick ass. 

Mickie's arms and legs flailed about as she was being smothered by the other woman's ass. She grabbed at Maria's tits, squeezing and trying to displace the other woman from her face. But Maria sharply slapped her pussy. Mickie's hands tried to cover her barely covered sex. But Maria's hand slid into her shorts under the thong. James moaned into her former friends ass as Maria's fingers entered her. Maria began to grind her hips downward into her face. 

"Any idea what what that moves called Renee?" AJ gasped as she was now completely nude sitting in her seat. She was covered in sweat hair completely disheveled. 

"I don't AJ, but I do know you'll be experiencing it in round 2." Renee gasped as well sticking to her leather chair. 

In the ring Mickie was out cold and Maria knew it. But it didn't stop her from getting herself out on the other woman's face if anything it enhanced the experience. Maria laid forward kissing the brunettes stomach as she howled and came. Slowly she rolled off of the other woman. "Lets see this pretty ass of yours. Its such a shame you're covering it up like this." Maria said rolling James onto her stomach and peeling the drenched Volleyball shorts down bringing the thong with them. "Fuckkkkk will you look at that work of art. I'm gonna fuck this ass in the middle of the ring." Maria growled licking the unconscious woman's asscheek. She gave it one sharp smack before she got up to her feet. Shaking a little as she slid Mickie to one of the corners of the ring. Draping her arms over the ropes in the corner. 

Maria smirked at the sight of her unconscious friend. She got out of the ring and pulled something out of her purse. It was a double ended dildo. Smiling she walked over the commentary table. "Give this a kiss for me for luck will you ladies." She presented 

the dildo to the two commentators. Renee quickly grabbed the 8 inch dildo and shoved it into her mouth. Quickly AJ took the other side and engulfed it. The two women kissing around the dildo. Maria walked behind them kissing both women on the neck and cheek. The two girls broke their embrace and were thanked by Maria by a French kiss each. 

Maria walked back into the ring. Making sure to sway her hips extra as she got into the ring. She walked over to Mickie and slid the dildo into the other woman's pussy before taking three very careful steps back. Maria then rushed forward. Sliding towards Mickie as she was stirring awake when Maria leapt up into the air and began giving Mickie the bronco buster. 

"Yeah bitch fucking take it!" Maria shouted as her naked pussy slammed into the other woman's face. Maria jerked her head sensually side to side with every thurst. Mickie's arms looped around the other woman's thighs pulling her closer to her face. 

Maria's eyes widened in shock as James began to eat her out. She tried to pull herself away but Mickie's grip was just too strong. She tried to escape her former friends wonderful tongue as she lifted herself up, but Mickie raised with her. Before she knew it Maria was ontop of James shoulders in a powerbomb position. Mickie held her there for a minute. Maria's hands tangling in her hair as she was growing ever closer to an orgasim. 

Just as Maria reached the mountain top and climaxed Mickie slammed her down to the mat. Maria grabbed at her aching back and rolled onto her stomach. Mickie dropped to her knees behind the other woman. Maria scrambled but James just grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. "Mickie no please. We're friends, we can talk about this!" Maria called as the dildo she had shoved into the other woman's pussy slid between her asscheeks. Mickie rolled her hips forward teasing the other woman's puckered hole. 

"What's wrong baby? I thought you were proud of this fuckmeat." Mickie said sensually. Giving both cheeks a sharp upstroke. She spread Maria's cheeks then inserted the end of the double ended dildo that wasn't inside her. Using it as a makeshift strap on. 

Maria moaned as her ass was penetrated. She clawed at the mat trying to pull herself away but the oil prevented her. Mickie grabbed her breasts from behind playing with the other woman's nipples. Maria moaned as the ultimate embarrassment washed over her. A trickle of milk came out of her tits. As soon as Mickie saw this she pulled her hands away, grabbing Maria by the hair she shoved her face into the oil/milk combo. Maria tapped the mat frantically. "I quit you whore let me go!" Maria shouted as her face was rubbed all over the mat. 

Mickie released Maria's hair. The other woman's face dropped in shame. Mickie pulled the dildo out of only her pussy before she spun around lacing her legs with Maria's. "What the fuck are you doing?" Maria asked   
As she felt Mickie's ass slide up against her own. 

"You've been bragging about this thing all night. I wanna know who's ass is better." 

Mickie said as she slid the oiled dildo into her own ass before pushing backwards. Both women moaned as their asses collided. Their asscheeks jiggling as they came into contact with one another. 

"Thats the hottest thing I've ever seen." AJ gasped. Her and Renee's hands were in one anothers laps as the furiously finger fucked each other. Back in the ring both women were in rhythm with one another. Both throwing their asses back into the other one. Neither wanting to surrender to the other. Maria whimpered as Mickie moaned. As they continued both womens asses reddened Maria's arms began to shake as they gave out. Her face was on the mat once again as Mickie continued throwing her ass backwards. Maria held her ass, she had stopped thrusting and only was holding her asscheeks apart. 

Mickie moaned loudly as she obviously came. But she kept thrusting her hips backwards until Maria screamed out as she came for the third time in the match. The red heads arms hung down limply to her sides as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Mickie slowly pulled herself up. She laughed at the image of the other woman laying face down ass up in the middle of the ring. She planted her foot on the other woman's face posing for the cameras and pointing up at the suite of Keibler. She slid Maria's sleeping face over the puddle of her own cum in the ring as she pulled Maria out of the ring. Throwing the sleeping Milf over her shoulder she began to make her way to the back. As she passed the the commentary desk she laughed as both women smacked the sleeping Maria's already bright red ass. 

The camera focused back on the two commentators. Both of them breathing heavily as the caught their breath. "Thanks for joining us tonight. This was a helluva match. Next week we apparently have a Brazilian Beach Brawl between Tay Conti and Mandy Rose that will be on location. Also tune in this Sunday to a Watch along with myself and Becky Lynch of our husband's Hell in a Cell match!" Renee announced as the cameras cut out on the broadcast. 

Backstage Mickie carried Maria to Stacy's office. As far as she could tell the other woman was completely unconscious still in her arms. As she walked into the office Stacy was standing at her desk completely naked, the familiar strap on around her waist. "WOW Mickie. Just WOW. I am so proud of you. That was everything I could have wished it would be." Stacy said gleefully. "Just set her down in the chair." She said pointing to the chair on the other side of her desk. 

Mickie did as she was told laying Maria out on the chair. The red head looked absolutely gorgeous laying there, her breasts heaving as she was covered in oil. Mickie was jealous that Stacy was the one having her way with the other woman instead of Mickie. But as soon as she thought of challenging the taller blonde her pussy ached at the memory of what she and the other women had done to her. "You're dismissed Mickie. Have a good night." Stacy said winking at her. Mickie quickly turned around and left the office. 

It was bizarre walking around the arena completely nude. But James also found it liberating. Just as she was going to walk into the locker room and head home for the night she was slammed into the concrete wall next to the door. Kaitlyn wearing a pear of Celestial Bodies booty shorts and a sports bra pinning her to the wall

"Good job wining your match tonight bitch. I nearly creamed myself when you went ass to ass with that whore." Kaitlyn said peppering James neck with kisses. 

"What the fuck do you want you muscle bound bitch." James said moaning as the other woman's hands moved from her wrists to her naked breasts. 

"I want you." Kaitlyn paused breaking her oral assault of the other woman's neck to look her in the eye. "I've had the taste of that sweet pussy in my mouth all week and I want more." She said biting her lip. 

"Aren't you waiting for a match with me to try and get a piece of my sweet ass?" Mickie asked cocking her eyebrow. 

"Fuck that. I want you now, tonight. No match no fighting. Just fucking." Kaitlyn challenged. She took a step back admiring the other woman's body. 

Mickie stepped forward making a effort for her breasts to come into contact with the younger woman's. "Oh baby don't you know? Anytime you wanna crawl into bed with me. It always gets a little rough." She kissed Kaitlyn and the pair left the arena together for a night of ravishing one another. 

Meanwhile back in Stacy's office, Maria was finally coming to. She was confused, she was laying down on something hard. She could feel that she had been dried off. But there was something wrong. She found she was having trouble breathing, her hands wrapped themselves around a thick leather collar that had been fastened to her neck. The familiar sound of a tatto gun buzzing behind her. 

"Its been awhile Maria." Stacy said as she touched up on the faded tattoo on the the other girls ass. "Ever since your stupid ass got eliminated from the divas search I think." Stacy said kissing the tattoo. Maria winced in pain. Keibler could feel the heat radiating from the other woman's bright red ass. 

"Stacy please don't. I can beat her I promise." Maria begged as Stacy's strap on entered her ass. She gasped at the sudden intrusion. 

Stacy grabbed the still lightly oiled woman by the waist pulling her back into Stacy's lavish desk chair. "I told you, you get one shot." She wrapped her hands around the other woman. Fondling her larger breasts. "You lost at the match you requested. You were completely humiliated. She even milked you like a cow." Stacy said as she pinched the other woman's nipples and began pumping. 

"Please Stacy don't. I'll do anything. Please don't make me your bitch again I promise I can be divas champion." Maria begged frantically. Her hands shot to the other woman's hands on her breasts attempting to get her to top trying to milk her. 

Stacy began thrusting harder. Her core really getting a workout as Maria bounced up and down on her lap. All 12 inches of Stacy's strap had completely disappeared in the other woman's ass. Only making brief cameos as the other woman was bucked off of it. The please that once filled Stacy's office were now replaced by helpless moans. Once again light squirts of milk came from her breasts. "You're such a slut. I can tell that you're loving every minute of this." Stacy said as she slapped Maria's tits. The redhead moaned as she came on the other woman's lap. Her eyes rolling intonthe back of her head as she fell back onto the dominate blond. 

Stacy shoved Maria forward. The still lightly oiled woman crumbling onto the other woman's desk. Stacy stood up unstrapping the cock from around her waist letting it flop to the floor. She admired how sexy her nude form looked in the mirror before walking over to the barely conscious Maria and grabbing her by the hair. "I'm not even close to being done with you slut." She said as she dragged Maria into her lush bedroom. 

Stacy had effectively moved into her office. With the money she was able to get for WOW and to hush her continued domination of Stephanie. She had made a perfect home for herself. Maria stumbled behind her. Crying in fear as she was tossed onto the bed. As she lay on her back Stacy was ontop of her in an instant shoving her tongue into Maria's mouth. 

Maria weakly returned the kiss. Her hands instinctively resting on Keiblers firm ass. Stacy smiled into the kiss. "I forgot how wonderful you are with that slutty tongue." Stacy said with a smile. "I'll give you a choice, your only one of the night." She said looking into the other woman's fearful eyes. "Where do you want to stick it first? My pussy or my ass." Stacy said licking her lips. 

Maria gulped at the question. She responded quickly not wanting to agitate the other woman. "Your ass Mistress. I'd love to tongue your lovely ass." She said weakly. Before she could blink Stacy's juicy cheeks were in her face. 

Maria was being stinkfaced into the bed. Like Mickie James face was before her entire face was burried inbetween the other woman's ass. She stuck out her long tongue immediately getting a moan from her mistress. Stacy wiggled her ass further into Maria's face. The red head extending her long tongue as far as she could inside of the other woman's starfish. "Ohhhhhhhhfuckkkkk I forgot how good you are at that bullshit. I think I'll keep your slutty fat ass here fulltime." Stacy moaned out. 

Maria was going her best to get her boss to cum as soon as possible. She wasn't able to breath as the Leggy Blonds ass was pressing her head back into the bed. It was a perfect smother. Stacy could tell that Maria was struggling beneath her. She was truly close to an orgasim but she knew that if she did that the other woman might have the strength to dislodge her. She wanted Maria's lights out. Right under her ass. So Keibler held off. She had legendary sextual endurance after all she was going to be using all of that to her advantage. 

Maria couldn't help it anymore. She was trying her best to not push Stacy off of her. She knew that if she resisted that Keibler would spank her or do something worse. But as her head began spinning she slapped at Keiblers tanned legs trying to push her off. Instead Keibler completely put all of her weight on the already weaken girls face. 

Maria's arms fell after a matter of moments. Stacy got off of the other girls face. She had cum while the other girl had been struggling beneath her. She grabbed Maria's arm and dropped it 3 times. "Nighty night bitch. Get some sleep, you'll be my entertainment until I go to Brazil." Stacy said kissing the girl on the forehead. She pulled the girl into her bed and covered the former playmates body as she too went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up. Will Tay regret ever laying her hands on Keibler or will she rob the boss of claiming a golden slut? Who will Mickies next challenger be? And will Becky & Renee get through their husband's match without any drama? Tune in next time to find out.


	6. Brazilian Throwdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Renee clash while Stacy is away with Mandy Rose and Tay Conti in Brazil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the WWE or anyone involved. This is pure fiction and its written out of pure fun. I make no profit. 
> 
> Bit longer than usual. Thank you for all the support!

Stacy was super excited for the next episode of WOW as she packed her suitcase for Brazil. It was going to be her first show away from the arena and the first ever Divas match that would be on Location. She had every confidence in Renee's ability to put a show together and Kaitlyn's ability to help her execute it. Her suitcase was nearly packed when there was a knock on her office door. "Come in!" She called across the office. 

Mandy Rose walked in, dragging her suitcase behind her as she came. "Hi Miss Keibler. I'm here and ready to go." She said smiling at the GM and looking her up and down. Stacy had forgotten that she was only wearing a pair of black lace panties with a matching bra. She had become so comfortable around her two assistants that she rarely covered her perfect body. She returned Rose's smile. 

"Good. I'm very excited for you and Tay to mix it up. If this match does well, we'll be doing a lot more shoots on location." Stacy said with a smile she walked around her desk, circling the younger woman like a hungry lioness. Rose was in a pair of leggings that couldn't be tighter if they were painted on and a black sports bra, her long blonde hair was tied in a tight braid. Stacy made her way back to the front of her desk sitting on it and grabbing the other woman lightly by the chin. "And who knows, if you win this match you might be in line to be the first ever Divas champion." 

Rose licked her lips. She was about to respond when Renee Young walked into the office. Mandy hesitantly took a few steps back from her boss. Renee froze for a second, she had clearly been in a hurry when she came into her office but the sight of the two women had snapped her out of the trance. "Oh God. I'm so sorry Stacy, I'll be out of your hair in a minute." She said rushing to her desk and shuffling through a large pile of papers. 

"Its okay Renee. I was just giving Mandy here a quick pep talk before we leave." She winked at Rose. "Mandy why don't you head to the plane and be comfortable. I'll be along in a few minutes after I'm done talking to Renee." Mandy smiled, she started out of the room walking until she was in the open door, blocking Renee's view of the golden goddess. Mandy pulled down her pants, wearing nothing but a golden thong that cut deeply into her meaty cheeks she wiggled her ass and winked back at Keibler before pulling them back up and walking away. 

Stacy suppressed a gulp as she turned her attention to her friend. "Whats the rush for?" 

She asked as she walked back into her room. Pulling a loose fitting blose on and a tight business skirt."I just wanna make sure that everything is ready for Wednesday. I mean we've got the big debut and the match from Brazil i just want everything to be perfect so that you can enjoy the trip." Renee said. She got the papers she needed but waited at her desk for Stacy to come out of her bedroom. 

"Renee, I have every confidence in you and if anyone gives you any trouble just sick Kaitlyn on them." Stacy said with a smile as she walked out to see her friend leaning on her own desk. Renee looked absolutely sexy in a sparkling dress that showed off her toned legs, the other woman's breasts showcased by how tight the top was. "Whats really the matter babe?" She asked sitting in her own chair kicking her legs up so that Young could see up her skirt. 

"Its this stupid watch along that they're making me and Becky do. Me and Lynch haven't gotten along ever and I don't want to be stuck in the same room as that bitch while my husband kicks her husband's ass." Renee said flustered. It had been the first time that she had mentioned Dean to Stacy. From what she could tell Youngs husband was perfectly fine with his wife's affairs with other women but it just reminded Stacy that her friend and assistant did infact have a life away from all of this. 

"I really did try to get both of you out of this. I wanted Becky focused for her match on TV this week, and I didn't want you to have to deal with her. But this was directly Vince's idea. There was nothing I could do. It'll be fine. Your hubby will beat that Diet Roman Reigns without any trouble and our champion will just have to take that on the chin." Stacy said with a smile. She got up and hugged her friend just as Kaitlyn came in and grabbed her bag. The bodyguard inexplicably limping. She hadn't been to work since the last TV claiming that she had hurt herself while working out. "Has Conti confirmed that she's home?" Stacy asked Renee as they broke the hug. 

"Yeah she's been sending me bikini pics of herself since Friday. She's really into the whole premise of the match." Renee said smiling. 

"Good." Stacy said, she kissed Renee on the cheek as she began walking out of the office. "I'll call you Thursday morning with a plan for next week. Hopefully I'll be 12in deep in a Brazilian blonde whore." Stacy said with a wink. "But call me if you need anything!" She called out. 

Stacy stared at Kaitlyns ass as the pair of women made their way to the private plane. The bodybuilder claimed that she had injured herself working out, but Stacy knew that limp. That was the limp of a women who had been getting her ass pounded regularly. She shook her head. This wouldn't do. She couldn't have a bodyguard who was bending over for anyone. But she didn't have time to think about that as she boarded the private plane. It was another expense to the WWE that she was absolutely loving. The private compartment in the back is where she and Mandy could really get to know each other on their long flight. Just as she stepped into the private quarters she was pressed against the wall by Rose. The younger woman's lips covering her own. With strength that surprised Rose she turned the tables. Slamming the you get woman into the opposite wall. "I'm the one in charge here little girl. Best understand that now." She said breaking the kiss. 

"Yes Ma'am" was all Rose said in reply as the pair continued to make out as the plane took off. 

Meanwhile back in the office Kaitlyn walked in and sat down gingerly at her chair in the corner. "She's not buying it, you have to know that right?" Renee said as she was typing at her computer. 

"Shut up. There's nothing for her to know." Kaitlyn said angrily looking back at the short haired blonde. 

"Just please tell me its nobody on the roster." Renee said looking up at the other woman seriously. Kaitlyn shook her head. 

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot." Kaitlyn said. She wasn't sure how she could have fucked up everything so spectacularly. At first her relations with Mickie were purely physical. The older woman had only gotten lucky on Wednesday. But as the days continued and the two women continued to meet up it proved to be something more. She never felt better than her time with the milf. She checked her phone feeling slight disappointment that the other woman hadn't texted her at all today. "Are you going to be needing me at all tonight? I wanna go home and take an ice bath." She said starting to pull herself out of the chair. 

"No, it's just a stupid watch along. Should be a quiet night. If Becky does try anything there will be hell to pay for her on Wednesday." Renee said as the buff brunette walked out of the office. 

Hell In a Cell

Renee was the first to arrive to the designated watch point. She was instantly upset as she entered the room. There was nothing there but a love seat and a TV. She and Becky would have to get far closet to one another than she wanted. But Young was a professional she walked over to the seat and crossed her legs not wanting to give the people at home a show. About 10 minutes before the show aired Becky sauntered in. She was wearing one of her The Man tee shirts with a leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots. The Irish woman sneered at Young as she sat down next to her, spreading her legs out wide as she put the title next to her. 

"Its fuckin bullshit that they're making us do this. Couldn't your boss lady work something out?" Becky asked annoyingly looking over to Renee. 

"No, she tried to get us out of this but she couldn't. And show some respect. She's your boss too asshole." Renee said rubbing her arms nervously. 

"Well it doesn't fucking matter. My man is going to kick your man's ass. Just try not to cry too much on the jacket yeah?" Becky said snapping the gum she was chewing. 

"You fucking wish bitch. You're little wrestler wannabe is going to get wrecked." Renee said. She knew she shouldn't be so aggressive with Becky. Provoking the other woman could prove to be dangerous. 

Becky turned facing the other woman. She glanced quickly to see if the cameras were on. "The only thing that's going to get fucking wrecked tonight is you if you don't watch your fucking mouth." Becky said. The intensity dripping off of her. 

Renee turned to face the WOW World Champion. "Really? Cause the way I heard it, the last time you tried some shit like that. You ended up begging for your ass by the end of the night." Renee said not backing down an inch from the other woman. 

Becky was noticeably a little shaken at the reminder of her night with Stacy, she swallowed before whispering to Young. "You're gonna pay for that bitch. Soon as this show is over I'm going to tear that perky little ass of yours apart." Becky said licking her lips. 

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing that Stacy had been the one to collar you. By the way you're going to be defending your title on WOW this week." Renee said with a devilish smirk. 

"You can't fucking do that you're a flunky!" Becky shouted. A PA started counting them down until the show started. That's right not only did they have to watch their own husbands fight but the entire show together. 

The pair did essentially commentary on most of the show. Making fun of the male wrestlers and their matches. None of the women of WOW were on the show. Stacy had wanted to put her own PPV soon. 

During a break Becky turned to the other woman. "So who's it gonna be? Who's the bitch that I'm gonna make tap." Becky asked cocking her eyebrow. Renee hated that she found the other woman's arrogance sexy. 

"You'll find out Wednesday. Now shut up and watch the show." She cocked her eyebrow back at the other woman. She never would have been so cocky before she joined Stacy. She loved the power the other woman gave her. It made her feel sexy. She pulled her phone out of her purse. Becky didn't seem to notice, as steathly as she could she sent out a text. "Need you in my office tonight. After Hell in the Cell." She sent. A minute later there was a reply.

"Oh? Booty call or do you need something." The other woman replied. Renee smirked and shook her head. Becky noticed the girls reaction. 

"Something funny about the New Day and the street profits?" Becky asked a little suspiciously. 

"I mean isn't everything about the new day and the street profits funny?" She said. Breathing an internal sigh of relief that she could save herself. "Need to put a bitch in her place. Title match in it for you Wednesday." She replied. 

After another minute there was a reply. "You're a sneaky bitch. I love it!" Renee felt her heart leap. Now all she had to do was make it through the Main Event. 

The Hell in the Cell match between the two former members of the shield was absolutely brutal. Renee would never forgive Vince for making her watch it on air. Both her husband and Seth were bleeding within the first 5 minutes of the 30 minute brutal contest. Her and Becky both screamed in horror at the finish as Dean gave the dirty deeds off of the top of the cell and through one of the commentary tables. 

Both women spent the next half hour after the match calling everyone the could to find out the condition of their husbands. When they found out that both men were more or less alright, but needed to stay in the hospital overnight for observation they sighed in relief and focused on one another again. 

"You bitch your husband tried to kill mine. Now I'm going to beat your ass before I rail it." Becky said as she squared up to Renee.

Young to her credit held her ground. "Not here you ginger bitch. Let's do this back at the office." She said leading the other woman literally by the hand to her office. 

As she unlocked the door to the luxury apartment/office Becky shoved Renee roughly onto the floor. She stood over the other woman with an evil smirk on her face tossing her title onto the couch and pulling off her jacket. "If you beg me I won't hurt you.... much." Becky said with a cocky smirk. Renee got to her knees. 

"Becky please I'm not a wrestler." Renee said getting to her knees. Before Becky could do anything else she was smashed across the back with a steel chair. As she fell forward Renee gave her the mightiest uppercut that she could for a low blow. Becky's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open as she fell forward. "It would be really embarrassing to humiliate our champion like this." 

Renee grabbed Becky by the hair and dragged her to Young's bedroom. "Here do your thing babe." Young said standing Becky up straight. 

Becky turned her eyes going wide in suprise as AJ Lee clad in jeans and her own white tank top rushed forward devastating Becky with a shining Wizard with an assist from the steel chair she had bashed Becky with. Becky tried to pull herself to her feet, she had to get up and fight. But before she could AJ helped her up. As Becky stood she was quickly locked into the Black Widow. Becky screamed in pain as she tried to escape. But Young grabbed her by the face. 

"You made a big mistake fucking with me bitch. Now say hello to your opponent for WOW this week." Renee said before shoving her own tongue into Becky's mouth. Lynch couldn't focus on either thing. On one hand she was being racked with pain at the submission that she was being trapped in, on the other hand Renee's tongue had invaded her mouth, and one of Renee's hands cupped her sex. 

"Oh fuck yeah bitch. I forgot how much I missed this shit." AJ said, she started rolling her hips, almost humping Becky's head. Becky couldn't handle the pain anymore. She began tapping out frantically on AJ's ass. "Fuck yeah bitch. Spank that ass!" AJ shouted excitedly. 

Renee backed away from the two women admiring the sight before her. Becky continued to frantically tap out on Lee's ass as she began to drop to her knees. AJ showed no sign of letting up until Becky dropped completely to the floor unconscious. AJ got up off of the red head and walked straight to Young. She kissed her fellow commentator passionately. "Thanks babe. I look forward to going for another ride with this bitch on TV." AJ said wiping the corners of her lips. 

AJ skipped her way out of the bedroom and office leaving Becky and Renee alone. Young muscled the other woman onto the bed unbuttoning the champions jeans. "Didn't see that coming did you bitch!" Renee said with a smile as she pulled down Becky's pants. She chuckled as she looked at the black thong that was barely covering the champions pussy. "Seriously you're wearing a knockoff thong of your own merch?" She laughed at the graphic that read "the man" over her crotch. 

Renee unzipped her own dress, she admired her own body in the mirror for a moment. She had been working out a lot since she had been in her new position, and her body showed it. She sauntered over to Becky in just her gold and black bra and panties and pulled the unconscious woman onto her lap. 

"Time to teach you a little respect." Renee said as she brought her hand with a hard slap. Becky's head fired up but then hung limply. "Okay, looks like you'll need a little bit more to wake you up." Renee said as she continued to spank Becky. 

Becky snapped back to reality with her ass burning. The loud sound of Young smacking her toned ass echoing throughout the bedroom along with Young's laughter. "Lemme go you fucking whore!" Becky shouted. She tried to push herself off of the other woman but she just couldn't muster the strength to. 

"I'm the Whore?" Renee asked agast. She grabbed Becky's hair pulling her next to the blondes ear. "If I'm such a whore why is your pussy soaking my thigh right now?" Renee asked licking Becky's ear before dropping Becky's head. 

Lynch moaned loudly she really didn't want to but her body just reacted. Renee reached over to her night stand. She grabbed a multi barbed dildo and put it next to her. She smiled as pulled down Becky's thong, causing the champion to whimper. Renee threw the thong off to the side before inserting two of her fingers into the other woman's ass. 

"Oh you fucking bitch. You're gonna payyyyyyy!" Becky moaned as Renee pistoned her fingers in and out of her ass. 

"Oooohh yeah Becky make me pay. Inspire the fire and fuck me!" Renee cackled. "Or you can just lay there like the bitch you are and take allllll of this." Young said as she removed her fingers and inserted the dildo. 

Becky buried her face into the bedding beneath her face. She screamed as the dildo went further and further inside of her. Her legs quivered as a massive orgasim ripped through her immediately. But Renee wasn't done. She continued to pump in and out of the other woman. The barbs getting caught as the commentator pulled up. 

"Whats wrong Becky? Cat got your tongue?" Renee said as she smacked the red heads beat red ass. "Or is it that you can't take anymore? That's it isn't it. You're all fucking talk with no way to back it up." Renee said. "Tap out Becky. Tap out and I'll stop." Lynch clamped her eyes shut. Tears of embarrassment streaked down her face as she lifted her hand and weakly tapped out onto the bed. 

To her relief Young pulled the dildo out of her ass. Becky's hands went to her assaulted backdoor but Renee shoved her off of her lap. Becky dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Young got up and planted her bare foot on Lynchs face. "You're so pathetic. It's not even worth the effort to fuck you." Renee said as she walked over to her dress beginning to put the garment back on. "Make sure you lock up on your way out slut." Renee said leaving the champion heaving on the carpet floor of her offices bedroom. The champion holding her sore ass in pain. 

Later that night Renee tweeted out the announcement for the title match between AJ and Becky. The internet when crazy with the announcement. It only filled Becky with more fury. 

WOW TV

Becky Lynch and AJ Lee were the main event of the evening before the Brazilian Beach Blast. The pair of women absolutely clobbered one another from the opening bell. Becky attacked AJ like a woman possessed. No one really knew the reason that Lynch had so much fire except for Young & Lee. 

Becky finally got Lee into the Disarmher. Lee squirmed and screamed in the middle of the ring until Kaitlyn came to distract the referee. 

As the referee turned his back Young slid into the ring with a chair. She wound up and slammed the weapon into Lynchs back. Becky released her signature hold to turn around and look at Renee. She charged the Canadian commentator who barely made it out of the ring before being captured. As the referee swung over to yell at Renee for causing a distraction Kaitlyn slid into the ring. She speared Becky out of her boots and pulled her former best friend on top of the champion. 

Just then the crowd erupted as Mickie James sprinted down to the ring. She and Kaitlyn held a long lingering stare before James kicked Lee off of the unconscious Irish woman. The referee called for the bell as a clearly shaken Kaitlyn pulled AJ Lee out of the ring and started carrying the injured woman to the back. 

Mickie grabbed a mic as Becky left the ring. Shaking her hand before she went. "I don't know what kind of horseshit just happened here but I'm not gonna stand for it! Kaitlyn I want you in a divas match next week you name the stip bit-" 

Mickie was cut off by her old rival Melina grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into a kiss. She brushed her short black hair out of both womens faces before she released the milf. As Mickie stood straight up Melina kicked her in the head mocking Mickies old finisher. She straddles the other woman her hand brushing the now unconscious brunettes tits. Melina grabbed the mic and looked into the camera straddling the other woman. 

"That's enough from this slut." She said lightly smacking James across the face. "Mickie you ruined my career. Everytime I won anything you were right there to try and spoil it. Last week you won your match against that pushover Maria. Well next week I'm going to be the one across the ring. No stupid bar gimmicks just a straight sexfight. You and me. First to cum is the other woman's bitch." Melina said before kissing the unconscious woman on the lips and leaving the ring as the regular part of the show went off the air. 

The Brazilian Beach Blast

The camera came into focus on Stacy Keibler in a bright blue bikini sitting on the balcony of a resort. "Ladies and Gentlemen its my pleasure to present the first ever Divas match 

on location." She smiled at the camera. "Both ladies are very excited for this match and I hope that you enjoy it." She winked at the camera as the prerecorded message played. There was a knock at the door. "Come in" she called wondering why she even closed doors anymore. 

Tay Conti walked into the suite. She smiled as she saw her bosses reaction to her fantastic body in her black bikini. "Hi mommi" she said sitting down across the table from the older blonde. 

"What do you want? Why aren't you at the beach getting ready for your match?" Stacy asked a little upset by how brash the rookie was.

"I've got plenty of time mommi. I know about your little arrangement with the other women in the Divas divison. With your plan to fuck the loser. Well I'm here to offer you a little bet." Tay said biting her lip. 

"What did you have in mind?" Stacy said shrugging her shoulders and leaning forward. 

"Well I know how bad you want my ass Mommi. I know that you want to mark my perfect ass with that pretty tatto gun of yours, and I know you'd love to do the same to Mandy. But she's mine this time Mommi. I want her. If I win you get neither of us. If she wins you can have us both at the same time." Stacy smiled imagining both women bending over for her. 

"Sounds like a deal to me." Stacy said licking her lips. She was impressed by her restraint with Mandy on their flight to Brazil. Naturally she had fucked the other woman. But not like she normally did. She wanted, no needed the woman to kick Tay's ass. So she went easy so that the model would have her strength up. 

Tay extended her hand across the table. "Should we shake on it?" Conti said biting her lip. Stacy nodded her head no. 

"Thats not how we settle this kind of deal." She said lunging towards the other woman sealing their lips together. Neither woman gave an inch. They kissed for a moment before Tay pulled away. She began to walk out the door until Keibler slapped her ass. 

"Hands off... Papi." Conti said with a wink as she exited the suite. 

The TV feed picked up with Mandy and Tay circling one another in a red ring formed in the sand. The beach had been completely cleared and the match itself was being filmed with drones. Tay with her black bikini and long blonde hair flowing in the wind. Mandy in an American Flag singlet thats neckline went down past her bellybutton. 

A drone flew into the center of the red ring. "Ladies lets make this a good fight. The only way to win is to make your opponent admit that you are the better woman." Stacy's voice rang out from the drone before it made a bell sound and flew off. 

Mandy charged at the other blonde woman, as she got close Tay grabbed the American and used a judo throw to slam her onto the mat. The pair scrambled in the sand, Mandy doing her best to scramble out from underneath the other woman. "Ughhhh get off of me you Fatass!" Mandy shouted as Conti pinned her down. 

"Don't insult the ass that you're going to spend all night kissing." Tay said with a smile. She extended her legs to grapevine Rose's legs. 

Mandy knowing what the other woman was going to do thrust her knee up slamming the other woman in her pussy. "You wish bitch. You're gonna be begging for my strap to live in this juicy booty." She said slapping both of her hands on Conti's ass leaving a sandy handprint. 

Mandy slammed her knee upwards again two more times before she flipped their positions. She pinned Tay's wrists to the sand. Both women stairing into one anothers eyes as their breasts heaved. "Tell me I'm the better woman. Just get it over with or I'll burry your face in my ass." Mandy said resting her forehead on the other woman's. 

"Bring it Papi." Conti said she moved her face up kissing Rose on her plump lips. Mandy was surprised by the sudden lip lock. Instantly the other woman tried breaking the pin but Rose was too strong. She split her legs out further causing Conti to scream. As she did Mandy released her wrists and grabbed Conti by the hair slamming the other woman's head into the beach below. 

As quickly as she could she pulled her self up and placed her ass onto the shocked Brazilians face. Mandy trapped Tay's arms beneath her strong thighs. She wedgied her singlet into her ass shaking it back and fourth. "Love the feel of sand on my cheeks." Mandy said with a smile as Tay tried to dislodge herself from beneath the other woman. 

Mandy leaned back doing her best to drive all her weight on the other woman's face. Conti showing her abdominal strength kicked her legs up trapping them underneath the tower blondes armpits. She flexed pulling the other woman forward sending her flying off of her. Mandy reeled at the sudden change of momentum. She tried to stand and stop her forward advance but she stumbled into the ocean not being able to get her balance. 

Tay caught her breath a moment. The light from the setting sun blinding her as she heard the American splashing into the ocean. She got up quickly and sprinted towards the other woman. Mandy looked in shock as Conti leapt towards her, thez pressing her into the ocean. 

The women weren't very deep in the water. Only about ankle deep. But Conti held the other blondes hair under the water. Mandy grabbed at her wrists scratching her. But Tay held her there a moment. The woman's tanned legs kicking out of the water. She pulled the panicking woman's head out of the water. "Give up slut!" Conti said as she grabbed Rose by the throat. 

"Never slut!" Mandy choked out spitting out a mouthful of water. She was quickly slammed back down into the water. Tay used her free hand to release the tight confines of Rose's breasts. 

Back in her hotel room Stacy paced back and fourth. It didn't look good for Mandy. She should never had made the stupid bet with Conti. She could of course ignore it and fuck rose anyway if she lost. But she knew that she would get her shot at the Brazilian down the line. 

Mandy's hands shot out of the water. She began slapping at the water. Tay let her back up. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. I QUIT YOU'RE THE BETTER WOMAN." Mandy screamed in terror her wet naked breasts jiggling in the water. 

"Who does it better?" Tay growled both her hands closed on Roses throat. 

"LATINA'S LATINA'S DO IT BETTER." Rose choked out. 

"And whose bitch are you?" Tay asked as she licked the other woman's salty face. 

"Yours. I'm Tay Conti's bitch!" Mandy said. Her face overwhelmed and relieved as Conti released her. 

"Good. Lay here bitch." Tay said standing up. She stripped Mandy's one piece off completely. She took the swimsuit and wiped her crotch and ass with it. "These colors have no place here." She said before tossing the suit into the ocean and away from them. 

Reaching down she grabbed Mandy by her long hair and dragged the woman onto shore, the nude Rose following on her hands and knees. Conti shoved Rose face down onto her foot. "Worship me as the real goddess of the WWE." Tay said proudly putting her hands on her hips. 

Without skipping a beat Rose began kissing Tay's feet. She was still coughing up water and was nude. She was hoping that Conti would just humiliate her quickly and let her go. Going the extra mile Rose even licked between the other woman's toes getting sand in her mouth. After she had licked between all the other woman's toes she began to move up. Kissing the tops of Conti's feet and ankles. She looked up to see the most obnoxious look on her rivals face. She kissed her way up to the other woman's thick thighs. She couldn't deny the Brazilian was sexy. But she hated being resolved to this. "Take my bottoms off bitch." Tay commanded. Mandy did as she was told. Untying the black bottoms and tossing them aside. As she sat on her knees Tay grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into Conti's pussy. To the Brazilians suprise Mandy eagerly began to lick and suck at her cunt. 

Mandy's strong hands grabbed her ass pulling herself into the other woman's cunt. Tay rolled her hips forward. Mandy slid one of her fingers into the Brazilians crack. Conti moaned as she came all over Rose's face. 

Mandy picked up Tay and powerbombed her. The Brazilian had shown weakness and Rose chose to strike. "Drone dear? Bring me my bag." Mandy said winking at the drone. In a matter of minutes the drone flew back with a black gym bag. 

Mandy fished out a pair of scissors, strap on, and a tube of lipstick. She grabbed the scissors and smiled. "Time to give you a new look you copycat bitch." She said bending over. She cut Conti's top off, just as she was about to cut Tay's hair. The Brazilian punched Mandy as hard as she could in the stomach. 

Mandy dropped the scissors as she fell to the beach below. An angry Tay grabbed her and locked her into a triangle choke. Mandy struggled but the wind had been knocked out of her she succumbed quickly. 

Tay stood up holding her back. "Treacherous Puta!" Tay spit on the unconscious woman at her feet. Tay grabbed her bikini top and bottom. She went over to the sleeping Rose and hogtied her. "You wanted to give me a makeover huh bitch. How bout I give you one instead?" She said as she started cutting off Mandy's long hair. She then grabbed the lipstick and wrote "Loser" on Rose Forehead. 

She rolled Mandy onto her back and started slapping her tits. Mandy moaned in pain at the sudden shock, Tay grabbed Rose by her now shorter hair. She brought the bound woman onto her knees. Mandy winced as she opened her eyes. "You weak bitch. Worship my abs before I wreck your ass." 

Mandy weakly stuck her tongue out. Conti had officially beaten the fight out of her. She licked the outline of the Victorious Blondes shredded abs, swirling her tongue inside of Conti's bellybutton which gained a lustful moan from the other woman. 

Back in her suite Stacy had wrecked a few lamps. She couldn't belive how easily Mandy had succumbed to the other woman not once but twice, and now the general manager of WOW would be sleeping alone tonight. 

Tay shoved the bound Rose back down onto the beach. She walked over picking up Rose own Strap on Cock that was comically colored like a rose. (The shaft green and the tip red and painted like a rose.) "Oh my God. Did you have this custom made?" Tay chuckled to herself as she strapped it on. "I can tell that it obviously hasn't been used. Let's change that." She said with a wink to the cameras. She undid the knot that bound Roses hands and feet and pushed the other woman down onto her knees. Conti lined up the 10 inch cock not with Roses pussy but her asshole. She wanted to lay claim to this other woman was quickly as she possibly could. 

Tay wasn't taking any prisoners as she roughly grabbed Rose's hips and slammed them backwards. The slammed the cock inside the other woman's ass with as much force as she could possibly muster. To her surprise and Stacy's who was watching via live feed. The cock slid inside of the other woman without any trouble. There were no signs of discomfort or Pain from Rose either. 

The now short haired blonde just moaned as her ass was being filled by the other woman. She was always an anal slut. That's why she worked that part of her body out so much. Her "Daddy" at home had loved her that way. Tay continued to slam herself forward. Grabbing Roses tits and kneading them as she continued the pounding. 

"Youuuuuufuckinnngslut I WANT A REMATCH!" Mandy screamed. Tay just smiled and smacked her ass. 

"Okay Papi. I'll fuck your ass another day too. Just name the time and place." Tay said. Before Rose could respond Conti donkey punched her in the back of the head knocking the other blonde completely unconscious. Smiling she removed the cock from the other woman's ass. She grabbed the lipstick and wrote "property of the Queen of the Beach!" On one of Rose asscheeks then she applied the lipstick to her lips, she kissed the other cheek leaving a bright pink mark. Tay picked Mandy up over her shoulder and winked at the camera as she began walking the sleeping woman back to the resort for a vigorous night not infront of the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Melina have in store for her old rival? What will Stacy do about Kaitlyn? The 8 women tournament for the first ever Divas championship will be announced who will be in it? What's next for Tay Conti? Find out next time.


	7. Battle of the Legends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melina and Mickie come face to face. As two new matches are scheduled for the next show. Also Kaitlyn deals with the consequences of her relationship with Mickie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own the WWE or anyone involved this story is pure fiction and written out of fun with no profit going to me.

Stacy wasn't sure if she had been angrier since she had been back with the WWE. That bitch Tay Conti had somehow out witted her and robbed her of fucking the amazing ass of Mandy Rose into the ground. 

For an entire week she didn't take any calls, she barely left the office. All she had done was fuck her two bitches Lana and Maria, and come up with ways that she could punish Conti in the coming weeks. It was Wednesday afternoon before the show. She was watching Maria and Lana in their fourth consecutive sexfight. Maria had mounted the blondes face her ass smothering the other woman into unconsciousness when there was a knock at the door. "You keep going, just be quiet about it." Stacy said walking past Maria and putting on her silk robe. She closed her bedroom door behind her and unlocked the door to her office. Kaitlynwalked in. Her limp had greatly improved. 

"Hey boss. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Kaitlyn said as she walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs across from Keiblers desk. 

Stacy looked at her muscle and shook her head disapprovingly as she made her way around the desk and sat down. "Sure, what's up babe?" She asked sitting in her luxurious chair. 

"Well its about tonight. I know that you've been planing on Mickie vs Melina ever since you started the womens divison but... I'm not sure about the stipulation." Kaitlyn said doing her best to not sound frantic. 

"Oh? Do you think we should have gone bigger?" Stacy said with a smile. She wasn't in the mood for games. It was obvious that her hired guard and Mickie had become something of an item. She should have put an end to the black haired womens crush as soon as possible but it was too late for that now. 

"No, I think its great. It's just the loser becoming the winners bitch. I feel like it kills any chance for a rematch." Kaitlyn said leaning forward. 

"Mickie and Melina have had like 1,000 matches. This is supposed to be the blow off match to their feud. Of course were killing a chance of the rematch. This isn't the men's divison." Stacy said. "If there's nothing else get outta here I've gotta get ready to make the announcement for the tournament at the start of the show." Stacy said brushing off Kaitlyn and walking back into her room before the brunette could respond. She heard the door slam as Kaitlyn left. Back in her bedroom Lana was holding Maria upside down in the postion for a tombstone piledriver. She was licking the other woman's pussy moaning as Maria was no doubt returning the favor. 

Stacy walked into her closet and got dressed as she heard the music of the two women moaning outside her closet. She put on a red dress that showed off her sexy tanned legs. She heard a crash from the bedroom. As she walked out of the closet in her dress Lana pinned Maria to the bed mocking the Undertaker. Her breasts smothering any consciousness out of the other woman. "I'll be needing the bedroom tonight. So you bitches will have to be gone before the end of the show. 

"Yes mistress. Of course mistress." Lana said panting but eager to obey her master. 

Renee power walked into the office. This had been the first time she had seen the other woman since she had returned from Brazil. "Hey girl whats up? Where have you been?" Stacy asked trying not to sound annoyed. 

"I'm so sorry. Dean hurt himself really bad at the paper view. Worse than we thought. I've been taking care of him at home." Renee said flustered. Stacy nodded knowingly. Of course the man got in the way. Stacy genuinely hoped that this wasn't going to be a problem in the long run. But then killed the train of thought. Renee had been loyal to her beyond belief since day one. One slip up, especially one like this was something she could handle. 

"No worries, just call next time?" Stacy said hoping the other woman would get the hint. Young nodded aggressively. "Of course. Hopefully something like this won't happen again." Renee said. 

"Good. Let's go over the announcements that I'm making then we can start the sho-" Stacy was cut off by her office door slamming open. 

Sonya Deville burst into the office. She was already wearing her ring gear. "I WANT THAT FUCKING CONTI WHORE!" Deville shouted as she slammed her fists on the desk. 

Renee see Stacy bite her tongue from her own desk across the room. The older blonde stood up straight before leaning forward to match Sonya's gaze. "Alright. Let's calm down and try to be a fucking Adult for 30 Seconds." Stacy said with complete rage. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "Now what is the goddammed problem." 

Deville was put off a little with how unfazed her boss was by the outburst also the fact that she had been called a child. "Mandy hasn't been home since your stupid ass trip down south. Every time I text her that whore Conti sends me pictures of her balls deep inside Mandy's ass." Sonya said. 

Stacy put her hands into a triangle and thought for a moment. "Fine. You get your match next week. Inside the octagon where you'll feel a little more comfortable." Stacy said. Deville smiled happily. "But it will be a Divas match. Make sure you wear something sexy. If you have it." Stacy said. Before brushing Sonya away with her hand. "Now get the fuck out i have a show to run." Sonya shook with rage. 

"You can't fucking talk to me like that. I could snap you like a twig bitch!" Sonya said. Her temper getting the best of her. 

Stacy whistled out a catcall. Instantly Maria and Lana burst from her bedroom stark naked. Stacy pointed at the shocked Deville and the other two women sprang on her. Sonya tried to fight them off but the two women over powered her and dragged her into the bedroom. The door slammed shut and Sonya's screams could he heard. A moment later Sonya burst out of the room. Her top pulled down and her skirt halfway around her waist. Lana hopped up behind her putting her into a sleeperhold. 

Renee was shocked by scene of a Zombie apocalypse that had played out infront of her. Deville's screams turned into moans of pleasure. She looked at Keibler who just shrugged her shoulders. Young was wet at the display of power that just unfolded infront of her. 

Just then the door slammed open again. Stacy rolled her eyes in a manner that would put the Rock GIF to shame. Nia Jax in her ring gear barged in. She grabbed Renee by her suit jacket and held her in the air looking at Keibler. "I want a fucking Divas match. I don't care who! Just give me a match so I can make some more fucking money." Nia shouted into Youngs face. 

"Put her down Nia." Stacy said calmly. Nia was taken aback by the other woman but did as she was told. "Have a seat before you hurt yourself." Stacy said pointing to the chair. Nia did as she was told. She felt like she was being scolded by a teacher. 

"The problem with your request is that no body wants to face you in a divas match. I'm sorry. If I had someone who wanted to take you on I'd at least think about it." Stacy said crossing her fingers. 

Nia shook her head. "Come on! I'll do anything with anyone. Fuck I'll go against more than one of these bitches!" Nia said desperately. 

"I've got someone who will face you." Renee said from behind Nia. Nia turned shooting an apologetic look to the other woman. "But there's a catch. See she wants your career on the line." Renee said. There was no joke in her voice. Nia got up and walked over to the Canadian. 

"Whatever skinny bitch wants a piece of me. Wants to take my career away. I can take em. I'm the baddest bitch on the roster." Nia said you could tell she truly believed what she was saying. 

"Well she's not exactly on the roster. She's always wanted to have a match with you and this seems perfect." Renee said with a smile. 

"What the fuck? Then where did the career stip come into play?" Nia asked perplexed. 

"You shouldn't have been such a bitch to your boss." Renee said with a wink. I'll send you the match info before next week." Renee said as she gestured to the door. 

Nia left the office not wanting to provoke management any further. There was only about half an hour before WOW started so Stacy and Renee quickly went over the notes for the show. 

WOW TV

The show opened to Stacy's music as she walked down to the ring. The fans lost their minds at the unexpected appearance from the GM. As she entered the ring she did her trademark slow rope bend to a gigantic pop from the WOW faithful. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to WOW." She said cheerfully. "I just wanted to start the show tonight with a trio of huge announcements. First of all, because AJ Lee has decided to renew her in ring career she will no longer be a color commentator. Instead I've hired someone who I believe will be a more than suitable replacement." Stacy said gesturing to the ramp. Paige's music began to play in the arena as the pale Britt walked out onto the stage wearing an amazingly sexy golden dress that barely covered her massive bust and showed off her hot legs. Paige smiled and waved to the crowd as she took her seat next to Renee kissing the blonde on the cheek. 

"Secondly. Next week will be a double feature of the Divas divison. Firstly Sonya Deville will be facing Tay Conti in a lioness den match, the Nia Jax will be facing a mystery opponent in a match that will take place in the gym at the performance center for a discount." Stacy said smiling into the camera. 

"And lastly, the announcement I'm most excited for. Starting in 2 weeks we will be starting an 8 woman tournament to crown the first ever Divas champion. Now I know that some of the women in the back might be hesitant about entering. Well let me assure you, that any woman who holds the title will get a new contract while their champion. The champ will have a 2 million dollar a year contract for as long as they hold the title. So ladies if you're interested find me in my office before next weeks show." Stacy said with a beaming smile before she exited the ring. 

Clash of the Legends. 

The arena was cleared for the match. Stacy had been planning this for sometime and she only wanted the two competitors and her staff in the arena. Before the two women came down to the ring both Paige and Renee got up from their announce table and headed up to Keibler's suite. 

Because of the way that Melina had returned the week prior, Stacy had specially selected both womens attire. They both were to wear the same exact outfits they had years ago at Survivor Series when Mickie had kissed Melina goodnight. Mickie was far less than thrilled about this as she skipped to the ring. Her breasts nearly exploded out of the top and she felt as though her ass would split a seam in the pants. She still made her entrance though sliding into the ring and posing in the corner as Melina's entrance music played. 

Mickie watched as possibly her greatest rival made her way down to the ring. Melina looked like she was about to bust out of her old gear as well, but she wore her trademark confident smirk as she danced her way down to the ring. This time as she moved it seemed   
more senusal to Mickie than it did in the past. As the Latina went to do her splits and slide into the ring, Mickie rushed forward and grabbed her by her short black hair. Melina let out a loud high pitched scream as she was dragged into the ring. Mickie wanting to end this before Melina could get going, grabbed the other woman's head and prepared to give her the DDT. 

Melina shoved her way out of it. Both women knew their opponents tricks like the back of her hand. Melina charged Mickie. Both women traded heavy rights and lefts. Clobbering one another. Mickie taking the brunt of the punishment. Melina backed the Virginia native back into the corner, she began chopping the other woman's massive tits. Mickie screamed as Melina seductively licked her hand before chopping her. Some of the laces that held the bra together loosened and became undone. 

"I'm gonna love using these as a pillow from now on." Melina said sliding her hand into the other woman's top. James moaned at the unexpected contact. Melina just smirked as she looked into the other woman's eyes. 

After a moment Mickie regained her composure. She pushed Melina away from herself. Melina stumbled and fell to her ass as Mickie readjusted her top. "Hope I didn't hurt that fat sss of yours too bad. I want to take my time doing that later." Mickie said with a wink. 

Melina got to her feet, she and Mickie rushed at one another, but the Latina was able to get ahold of the other woman's hair and gave her a spinning face buster. 

Mickie lay limp in the middle of the ring. The facebuster had knocked her loopy. Melina got up and stepped over the other woman. "Bellbottoms were such a shitty look. Let me help you out." She said as she began peeling the ultra tight pants off of the other woman, exposing James's sexy legs as she was only wearing a white thong underneath. Melina also stripped the other woman out of her wrestling boots and socks. As Melina was going to take the bra off of the other woman Mickie reversed the assault with a monkey flip. She held onto the Latina rolling through and pinning the short haired brunette underneath her. 

Melina shot up trying to dislodge the other woman from on top of her. Mickie just slapped her in the face HARD. She couldn't help herself but stare at the other woman's breasts. She had always had a bit of a crush on Melina. Loving coming into such close contact with the other woman but her bitch attitude had always been a turn off. When she beat the bitch later tonight, she was going to break that bad attitude for good. "Hey bitch I made those pants sexier than you ever could have." Mickie said as she began tearing away at the other woman's top. 

Melina tried blocking the attempt to strip her but she couldn't. Before she knew it her large breasts had been exposed to the world. Instead of covering up or cowering in fear like Mickie had expected Melina fired a stiff jab into James left breast. 

Mickie fell off of the other woman as Melina fumed. Mickie sat on her ass as she was still in shock, Melina got to her feet and rushed forward giving Mickie a Meteora. As they landed Melina stayed ontop of James face. "Fuck Mickie. I always knew your face deserved to be covered, I never realized it would make a perfect chair for me!" Melina said as she slid her hips forward wiggling her still covered crotch over the other woman's face. 

Melina rubbed her naked breasts as she slowly rolled her hips over Mickies face. James struggled to get out from underneath her rival, just as she was about to escape Melina slapped her pussy hard. Mickie yelped into the other woman's crotch. "Thats right bitch! You're not going anywhere!" Melina shouted. Mickie needed to do something fast otherwise Melina was totally going to dominate this match. 

She kicked her legs up, catching underneath Melina's armpits she rolled the other woman off of her. Melina splatted onto the mat from the force that Mickie's powerful thighs generated. Mickie licked her lips as she grabbed the Latina's thick thighs. "I know you're still pretty flexible, but let's see how strong these ugly ass red pants of yours are." Mickie said as she began forcing the other woman's legs apart. Melina barely noticed as her legs split perfectly on the mat. 

The only issue was that she could feel the strain this was causing on the seam that travel down her ass. Her eyes went wide as she felt the cold mat touching her bare ass. Her pants had split in two. 

Mickie noticing the change of the other woman's demure rolled Melina over, she slipped her hands into the two separated pieces of fabric and split them apart. 

Melina reached behind her scratching at Mickies face, one of her nails caught the Virginia natives eye causing her to scream in pain. Melina used the opportunity to scramble out of the ring and start sprinting to the back. Mickie recovered in the ring a moment before she too started running to the back behind her rivals jiggly ass. 

Kaitlyn wasn't supposed to still be in the performance center but she couldn't help it. She was deeply worried about Mickie. The older woman had been reassuring her all week that Melina wasn't going to be an issue and that the pair could continue their relations outside of WOW but Kaitlyn didn't want any chances. She snuck into the performance center where this was all being held and hid in the gym. Working out as she watched the match being broadcast on all of the screens in the workout complex. 

As soon as she saw the pair of women rushing backstage she became uneasily. Wearing only a pair of her own Celestial Bodies workout shorts and a bra she rushed to the door of the gym hoping to intercept her girlfriend? Was that the term? They hadn't spoken about it but there were clearly feelings between the two that were more than sextual. 

None of that matter though. As soon as she opened the door she was kicked in the face. As she stumbled back into the Gym Rhea Ripley walked in. The younger woman's breasts heaved as she entered. For the first time since coming back to the WWE Kaitlyn was intimidated. The Australian towered over her as she entered the gym. 

Hoping to catch Ripley by suprise Kaitlyn fired up from the ground with a spear, but as she got closer Ripley side stepped her, grabbing Kaitlyn by the hair and bra she redirected the brunette into the brick wall next to the door. Kaitlyn's shoulder slammed into the polished brick hard. She grabbed her wounded arm in pain as Rhea waisted no time picking her up and slamming her with the Riptide on the hard rubber floor. She grabbed Kaitlyn by the hair again lifting her to her feet. In defiance the brunette fired a few blows into the other woman's midsection catching the younger woman off guard. 

"I don't know why the fuck you're doing this but you've just made a huge mistake!" Kaitlyn said as she grabbed Rhea by her short blonde hair and wound up to punch the other girls lights out. Rhea blocked the blow just as Hulk Hogan would hand and grabbed Kaitlyn by the waist lifting her sideways. Before the brunette could react or fight back even Rhea slammed her across her knee with a devastating backbreaker. Kaitlyn screamed in pain as Rhea lifted her again slamming her down a second time. This time over a barely padded weight bench. Tears streamed from Kaitlyn's eyes as she was lifted a third time. "Please no!'" She cried but the nightmare slammed her a third time down. This time over a weight bar. Kaitlyn passed out from the pain immediately. Rhea released her grip of the other woman sending her tumbling face first off of the bar and onto the floor. 

A doctor that Rhea had brought with her checked the other woman's back and confirmed that the bodybuilders back wasn't broken. Somehow her body had remained tough. "Shame." Is all that Rhea said as she 

lifted up the sleeping woman by the hair. Throwing her over her shoulder she left carrying the woman like a lioness would carry her prey.

Mickie finally caught up to Melina in the locker room. The Latina had dipped and dodged away from James but was captured by the shredded remains of her ring hear. Melina had been looking through her bag for something when Mickie gave her pants a sharp tug. Her eyes went wide as a loud ripping sound rang out. Melina's plump ass was exposed, wearing only her black thong. But the pants didn't rip off all the way, they held strong at the waist and tights that were tucked into her boots. As Mickie kept pulling Melina's feet were literally ripped out from under her. Her bag went flying in the air raining bras and panties all across the locker room. 

Mickie laughed at the raining underwear she caught a lacey purple thong on her finger and twirled it around as Melina tried scooping up her underwear and stuffing it back in her bag. 

Mickie grabbed the Latina by the hair and dragged her over to one of the open lockers she shoved Melina into it as she was sitting down. "I know you've been checking out my ass for years. Time to give you a look. Up close." Mickie turned her back to the slightly dazed Latina. "And personal." She said wiggling her ass and backing it up. Mickie squeezed her hips into the locker trapping Melina's head between her meaty cheeks. She ground her ass into the other woman's face. Melina let out and ear piercing scream but it was muffled inside of the other woman's ass. She tried to get her hands up to block the bodacious booty but her arms were too tight in the locker. Mickie fell further into the locker. Melina realized that she could slide down. 

Before Mickie knew it Melina had slipped out of the locker and onto the floor in the locker room. As Mickie looked up in shock Melina grabbed her by the head and delivered a devastating codebreaker. 

Mickie hung down out of the locker. Her shapely ass holding her inside of it. "You fucking stink bitch. Think its about time to clean you up!" Melina shouted as she quickly stripped the top off of James. Melina smirked at the dazed woman. She grabbed her breasts and played with them. "Feel real to me America." She said giving one a light lick. 

Mickie moaned at the wet tongue wrapping itself around her nipple but before she could really enjoy it Melina pulled away. She walked over to the bench infront of James and removed her boots and socks. Then she took the shredded pants that she had been wearing and walked over to the still trapped James. "You're gonna pay for these slut." Melina said as she wrapped the pants around Mickie's neck and pulled her out of the locker. 

Mickie went bug eyed as she was choked out by the pants. She stumbled out of the locker room and into one of the shower stalls. Steaming hot water filled the stall soon after Mickie was shoved in. She gasped and arched her back as the water cascaded down her mostly naked body. Melina grabbed the pants and threw the aside. She grabbed Mickie right under the chin by the throat. 

"Give into me now bitch." Melina said as she pressed their bodies together. 

Mickie tried to respond but the other woman had her mouth clamped shut. Instead she struggled under her grip. Melina slammed Mickies head against the tile. As James braced herself for another collison instead she found the Latina's hand sliding down her toned stomach and into her tight thong. James gasped as her greatest rival began to finger her pussy. Inserting two fingers inside of James while her thumb and palm stimulated James clit. Mickie moaned surprised by the talent and almost tenderness that Melina was showing her sex. 

"Thats right. Just lay back and take it. This will all be over soon." Melina said her lips lightly pecking Mickies. Both womens breasts lightly rubbing together. Melina pinned mickie against the wall the only grinding her hips forward completely lost in the moment. She sighed as she came. Moaning out Melina's name as she came. 

James eyes went wide as the loud resounding sound of the ring bell echoed out through the entire building. "MICKIE JAMES HAS LOST THE BOUT MEANING SHE IS NOW CONTRACTUALLY MELINA'S BITCH!" Stacy's voice called out. Mickies head dropped with shame but was quickly lifted as Melina sealed their lips together. 

The camera focused on the Latinas toned back as she and Mickie made out in the shower. James hands starting on the tiles but gradually moving their way to the other woman's hips. Both women continued to make out until Melina broke the kiss. "Oh don't worry Mick, I promise you'll learn to love being underneath me." Melina said running her hand through Mickie's hair. "First things first. I want you to bathe me. Wash me me Mickie." Melina said handing James a bar of soap. 

Mickie looked at the soap in her hand. You could tell she wanted to fight. But if she did she would lose her job. So she did as she told. Lightly rubbing it over the other woman's arms. "Fuck are you doing?" Melina asked cocking her eyebrow. Mickie just looked at her confused. "My best quality and your new best friend are what need washing. Melina said as she turned around in the tight stall sticking out her ass. 

Mickie couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of Melina's sexy ass. She got to her knees and began running tight circles around the woman's plump cheeks. After a few 

moments of doing that Mickie grabbed a bottle of bodywash, she squeezed out some soap onto her hands and began massaging Melina's breasts from behind. Perez leaned her head back and began to kiss Mickie a little more passionately. "Thats all the show you pervs get tonight." Melina said as she pushed the camera drone away. The sounds of both women moaning and water sounding until it all faded to black. 

In Stacy's suite Keibler was celebrating. Popping a bottle of champagne as she saw just the initial numbers that the prior match had done sales wise. As Renee and Paige also toasted to the success Keiblers phone rang. She answered it and walked away. 

"So, what are you doing after this?" Paige asked her eyebrow raised. Renee gulped down the drink as Paige leaned forward. The British woman's more than impressive bust nearly spilling out of her dress. 

"I uh... well I was going to go home and grab dinner with Dean." Renee said her eyes glued to the pale moons infront of her. 

"Oh, what a shame. I was thinking I could invite you to see my new apartment. I just got a new hot tub installed." Paige bit her lip as she grabbed a ice cube and ran it between her breasts. 

Renee coughed. It took everything Renee had to not spit her drink out onto the other woman. But come to think of it. Paige may have enjoyed that. "That sounds fantastic. But unfortunately I don't have a swimsuit." Renee said testing the waters. Of course she could run to her room in the office and grab one. But she wanted to see how bad Paige really wanted her. 

"Oh don't worry about it love. I never wear one when I'm in there." Paige winked. Renee stood up quickly rubbing her body against the other woman's. 

"Square deal then. What are we waiting for. Let's go." Renee said. She jumped as Paige smacked her firm ass and the pair left. 

Stacy smirked as she watched her announcers leave. "You've got her in the room? Good. I'll be right there." Stacy said hanging up the phone and walking to her office. 

As Keibler entered her office she was surprised to find that Melina was already in the room and sitting in her chair no less. "Stacy thank you so much for bringing me back!" Melina shouted as she shifted in Stacy's seat. "I know you're busy but I just have one request." Stacy looked agast at her. "I need somewhere to fuck my new bitch." She said with a smile. Stacy returned the smile as Melina got up, Mickie James head was face up in her chair. Melina's juices coating it. 

Stacy pointed to Renee's bedroom. "Take that one. Renee won't be using it. But there's a catch. If you fuck her here you're going to have some company." Stacy said giving Melina a fury filled stare. 

Melina pondered the thought for a moment. "Sounds like a deal to me. I'll enjoy breaking this bitch with you." Melina said before she pulled Mickie infront of her by the hair. She jumped onto the other woman's back and received a piggy back ride into the bedroom. 

As she entered Stacy jumped. Kaitlyn was hanging by her wrists from a ring rope that was fastened to the ceiling. She was naked, and unconscious. Behind her Rhea Ripley stood naked as well. Only wearing a strap on. "Shit!" Stacy shouted in fright. "You could have at least warned me that you had her like that." Stacy said as she looked at the younger blonde. 

"Sorry boss. Was too wrapped up in all the fun that we've been having." Rhea said as she smacked Kaitlyn on the ass. 

Kaitlyn stirred by the unexpected contact. Her back was screaming in pain, she barely had the strength to stand. "Oh God. Stacy please help me. This crazy bitch, I think she broke my back." Kaitlyn moaned in anguish. 

"Its not." Stacy said as she began to undress herself infront of the other woman. Kaitlyn just looked at her confused. "Your back. Its not broken." Stacy said as she pulled down her thong bending over. Rhea's hand cupped the Kaitlyns ass and squeezed hard. 

"Help me please. I can't-" 

"Can't what? Keep it in your pants?" Stacy said looking sideways at the other woman. "Because that's what it seems to me babe." The nude Stacy walked over to Kaitlyn. She grabbed the bound woman's breasts and squeezed them hard. 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kaitlyn screamed out in pain as Stacy grabbed her large nipples and twisted them. 

"You damn fucking well know what I'm talking about. You've been fucking Bitchy James ever since she faced Maria. Or should I say she's been fucking you." Stacy said. She released the squeeling woman and slapped her across the face. "I've got no use for a bottom of a bodyguard." She said as Rhea walked behind Stacy and began rubbing the older woman's shoulders. 

"Please.... give me a chance. Let me prove myself" Kaitlyn pleaded. She didn't want her newfound Dream Job to be over. 

Stacy looked at her and bit her fingernail. "Rhea what do you think I should do. If you were in her position what would you want your chance to be?" Stacy said looking back over her shoulder at the buff Aussie..

Rhea's black lipstick covered lips parted in a wide smile. "If i was told i wasn't the baddest bitch around anymore I'd want a shot at whoever was supposed to replace me." Rhea said. 

"Thats good. I like that." Stacy said looking back at Kaitlyn. "What do you say Kay? Are you woman enough to have a match against Rhea? Say maybe next week?" Stacy said as she took a step forward her lips brushing against the bound woman's. 

Fear tore through Kaitlyn. She really didn't want to fight Rhea. The woman did genuinely terrify her. But she didn't have a choice. Next week she would have to nut up or shut up. "Bring it bitch." She sobbed. Stacy just smiled and grabbed Rhea by the hand. 

"We've got some business with her lover to tend to." Stacy said with a devilish smile as the two women exited. Kaitlyn moaned in sadness as she watched both women leave. She hadnt heard the who won the match but it had just been confirmed. Her girlfriend had lost and now she was at the mercy of not only Melina but the two most terrifying women she'd ever seen. 

Inside of Renee's bedroom Mickie was over both of Melina's knees as she spanked the virgina natives ass. Mickies eyes were filled with tears. "94 thank you Melina 95 thank you Melina. 96 thank you Melina." She cried out as the woman's hands came down onto her already bruised cheeks. 

As the door opened and the two blondes walked in Melina smiled. "Damn I was almost to 100. I guess we'll have to start over when we get home." She said as she smacked Mickie's ass one more time. 

Both Stacy and Rhea were both wearing strap ons as they came into the room. Melina pushed Mickie onto the bed before she walked over to Keibler kissing her new boss on the lips. Meanwhile Rhea walked over to the weakened James. She picked the older woman up in the postion of a tombstone. "Suck my cock bitch." Rhea said as she began to eat the shorter woman out. 

Stacy's hands cupped Melina's breasts as the pair made out. "I wanna be your champion Stacy." Melina moaned as Keiblers hands continued to explore her body, cupping her large ass. "I wanna help you fuck all the bitches in this company. I wanna help you break them all." Melina said kissing Keibers neck. 

"After your performance tonight. Your definitely in the tournament." Stacy said smiling as she kissed Perez one more time on the lips. "But tonight is about helping Mickie understand that she belongs to you." Stacy said turning to the other two women. 

Mickies head bobbed up and down quickly as Rhea held her. Mickie had obviously cum, as it coated Ripley's face. As Rhea saw that the other two women were looking at them, she tossed Mickie onto the bed. Mickie landed spread eagle onto her back. Stacy made a swirling hand gesture with her hand and Ripley grabbed James by the wrists. She spun the older woman so that she was laying face down. She then held James wrists down as Stacy stepped over her massive arms and infront of James. 

Mickie was absolutely drenched in sweat. She was so disorientated by being thrown that she didn't even realize it was Stacy until the blondes large cock was being rammed down her throat. "Rhea do me a favor and go to my room to retrieve my gifts for Melina." Stacy said. Ripley immediately released the brunettes wrists and rushed into the other bedroom. 

Kaitlyn was nearly unconscious again when Ripley smacked her naked and dripping pussy. Kaitlyn woke startled as Ripley switched on the TV. It showed the security camera in the other room showing Mickie deepthroating Keiblers cock as Melina lazily drove her finger into Mickie's asshole. "Enjoy the show bitch." Rhea said before turning off the light and closing the door behind her. 

Back in Renee's bedroom Rhea handed a peacock patterned bag over to Melina. "Perfect gifts for the potential perfect future champion." Stacy said winking at the Latina. Melina smiled as she pulled a large purple strap on out of the bag. Followed by a collar that had Property of Melina Perez engraved on it. 

Melina waisted no time securing the collar around the other woman's neck. She pulled the rubber cock up her waist as got on the bed behind Mickie and shoved her rubber cock up the other woman's ass. The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled both rooms. Kaitlyn cried as she watched Melina fuck her girlfriend. 

Stacy pulled the cock out of Mickies mouth. Melina pulled back on the collar forcing Mickie up. Stacy laid underneath James sexy body as she positioned the cock into Mickie's 

pussy and began thrusting. Mickie moaned as Riley shoved her tongue in her mouth. Stacy's mouth latched onto her tits as the pair of dominant women fucked James. 

Ripley pulled back from the kiss replacing her tongue with her own cock making sure that all three of James holes were filled. 

As she came again Mickie Collapsed onto Stacy. She loved the feel of the blondes body Beneath her. Ripley pulled the cock out of James mouth and walked over to Melina. The pair of women made out as Keibler and James also started kissing. 

Mickie came again at the pleasure of being double penetrated. She couldn't maintain consciousness anylonger. She passed out with Stacy's tongue in her mouth. The trio of women giggled at James passing out. Melina pulled out of the meaty ass infront of her as Ripley pushed the dead weight of James off of her boss. Melina removed the cock from her waist as Keibler jumped into Ripley's arms making out with her new bodyguard. Stacy took Mickies head into her lap and played with her hair as Ripley carried Keibler out of the room. The sound of another door closing and women moaning resonating in the office. 

"This was the dawn of something beautiful" Melina thought to herself as she kissed her sleeping bitch on the lips. She looked forward to her new relationship with Stacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of new developments. Who will be in the tournament? Will daddy Deville get her revenge on Tay? Will Nia be retired by a nonwrestler? Can Kaitlyn overcome the Nightmare Rhea Ripley? Find out next time. 
> 
> Side note I totally understand if ya'll don't want to read about Nia. I will he specially labeling that portion of the next chapter so you can skip it if you so chose


	8. Rage in the Cage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tay Conti and Sonya Deville square off in a Lions Den Match. Plus 2 new competitors enter the Tournament for the Divas title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer i don't own the WWE or anyone involved. This story is pure fiction and I make no profit off of it.

Rage in the cage

Sonya had never been so nervous and yet so ready for a match in all her life. It had been nearly a week since she was dragged into a bedroom in Stacy's office and fucked by her two bitches. She wasn't really complaining about the fact of fucking/being fucked by two beautiful women. But the fact that if she lost that she could easily become like them, a mindless lust filled slut for Stacy Keibler. 

As her music hit the thoughts of Keibler left her mind and images of Tay and Mandy filled her minds eye. She saw red as she walked down to the cage. She wore her usual ring gear minus the skirt that usually covered her front and ass also instead of her traditional boots she taped her feet like a her cage fighting days. 

The cage itself had been designed like the lions pit matches of old. Sonya paced around the mesh structure like a hungry lioness would awaiting its meal. She looked into the stands. They were usually empty for these types of matches. However this time there were other women from the roster filling them. Catcalls erupted from a few of the women. Peyton Royce in particular the pair of women locked eyes for a moment. Sonya finding herself wishing that she could have a turn with the Aussie. But then Tay's music hit. 

Sonya's eyes were glued to the ramp waiting for the Brazilian to make her way down to the ring. She couldn't believe her eyes as Tay came out riding Mandy Rose like a horse. Sonya's girlfriend was completely nude which sent the crowd of horny women crazy. Her toned body covered in bruises especially on her ass as Tay tugged on the other blondes now short hair. 

Tay's smirk may have been able to have been seen from a mile away. The Brazilian loving that she could literally see the brunettes blood boiling in the ring. As the got to the cage Tay took off her ring robe. She was wearing her a red bra that showed off a generous amount of cleavage with matching shorts that really showcased her legs and ass, her feet were also tapped like Sonya's. 

As soon as Tay entered the Ring Sonya rushed her. The Brazilian immediately superkicked the brunette and laid her out however. Conti stood over the brunette as she looked up into the stands. Stacy Keibler sat there alone, wearing a nice looking white dress. "Is this the best you can do! Huh Puta?" Tay asked with her arms stretched wide. "I'll destroy your whole divison, all of these bitches will be sucking my cock if it is." Tay said with a smile she dropped down straddling Deville. She grabbed two handfuls of the other woman's hair. The former MMA fighter appeared to be completely out of it.

Tay rolled the other woman's head around in her hands a moment. Deville's eyes had glazed over. Tay smiled as she pulled the limp woman into a kiss. Snaking her tongue into the other woman's mouth. For a moment Sonya's arms hung limply at her sides. If this had been a real match Tay could have easily put her away with a pinfall. 

Deville's head was killing her. The kick had really knocked her through a loop. Using all of her forward momentum against her. Now the Brazilians skilled tongue jammed itself into her mouth. The kiss was so deep that Sonya's nose was being crushed against her face. She was actually being suffocated by the kiss! Just as she thought all the fight in her had left a voice cut through the crowd. "Please fight back Daddy!" Mandy cried. She could see her girlfriend, naked in all her glory hanging onto the cage. 

Sonya shoved Conti off of her. As the blonde looked at her shocked Deville kicked her across the face. She mounted the Brazilians back, putting her in a hammer lock. Sonya ground her crotch into the blondes ass as she struggled beneath her. "Ooooh fuck. I'm going to enjoy railing you infront of Mandy." Sonya said in the Brazilians ear. "Fuck I might even give her a strap and we can take turns." Deville said her confidence refreshed. 

With blinding speed Tay reversed it. Both women rolled around on the mat of the cage. Both only gaining control for a moment. Finally both women rolled to her feet. "You're strong bitch, but are you as strong as me?" 

Tay asked raising her hands up and challenging Sonya to a test of strength. Instead of indulging Conti, Deville fired a swift kick between the blondes legs. Tay collapsed to the mat holding her throbbing sex. 

"Bitch I didn't come here to play games with you?! I came here to beat your fucking ass." Sonya said as she kicked the other woman on the ass, the contact making a delightful smacking sound. Conti moaned as she rolled back and fourth in pain. Deville bit her lip as she pressed her mostly bare foot into the other woman's face. "Go ahead slut. Kiss my superior feet." Sonya said with a smirk. "Call me daddy and all of this can be over." 

For a moment the only sound in the arena were catcalls from the other wrestlers. Tay looked up at Deville as though she considered the offer. Slowly she began to place soft kisses on the bottom of Sonya's foot. Her tongue coming out to lick around the other woman's toes. Sonya moaned in pleasure, she had, had a foot fetish for years. Dominating another woman and forcing them to worship her feet had always been her thing. She closed her eyes as Conti took her big toe into her mouth and began to suck it. Deville couldn't help herself. She closed her eyes and threw her head back making sure that the cameras caught an especially good shot of her show of dominance. 

All that came to a swift end though as Conti bit Deville's toe hard. The shocked brunette was caught off balance as she tried to pull her foot out of the other woman's mouth. Pressing her newfound advantage Tay grabbed the other woman's ankle and trapped her into an ankle lock. Deville fell to the mat screaming in pain as instinctively she tried to pull herself towards the edge of the cage only for Conti to pull her into the center. To add insult to injury Conti bit the sole of Deville's foot, and began licking the bottom of it. Deville moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain as the Brazilian continued. 

To the delight of the women watching one of Deville's hands actually submerged itself within her tight shorts. The former cage fighter fingering herself as she was trapped in the hold. Conti seeing this released the hold, then pounced on the other woman's back locking in a rear naked choke. Sonya panicked as the choke was locked in. Her hands quickly trying to break the hold as she rolled onto her back. Conti completely laying behind her. Deville's normally tanned face was beginning to turn a shade of deep red when Conti began whispering in her ear. 

"Just tap out now bitch. Submit the match and I promise I'll wait to fuck you in my room." She said biting Deville's ear.For another moment Sonya fought. The arm around her neck only tightening she weakly slapped on the mat as though to tap out. The crowd cheered she could hear her peers calling her a bitch and a wannabe tough girl. But Conti didn't release the hold. Deville panicked she kicked her legs and tried to pull Conti's hair or poke her in the eye but it was too little too late. She passed out in the middle of the cage. 

Conti shoved the unconscious woman face first down to the mat. She paraded around the cage waving and winking at some of the other girls. As she got to the point where she could have seen Stacy however the leggy blonde executive had gone. Obviously not wanting to see the Brazilian win again. 

"That bitch Stacy doesn't want to stick around to watch me fuck this bitch. How about all of you?" Tay said looking to the crowd. 

A unanimous "YES!" chant began causing Conti to smile. She walked over to Mandy Rose who was on her knees. Smiling at the other blonde as she approached. She held out a dufflebag that contained Conti's strap. "I knew you could do it Mommi." Mandy said with a wink as she handed over the strap. 

"Even if you hadn't told me about this bitches Foot Fetish I would have won." Conti said as she took the toy and walked back over to the other woman. She grabbed the waistband of the other woman's shorts. Slowly pulling them down giving all the other women and the cameras a good look at the other woman's ass. "This bitch wanted to lose." Conti said giving Deville's ass a playfully smack. "She wasn't even wearing any panties." The crowd of women cheered as Tay lightly kicked the other woman over. Deville rolled to her back, flopping over deadweighted. Tay removed the other woman's top to the continued delight of crowd. 

She left Sonya there for a moment spread eagle in the middle of the cage. Letting the camera get a good shot of the woman's already dripping pussy. Off to the side Tay dropped her shorts. Unlike Deville she was still wearing a black thong. The crowd cheered even louder as they saw the Brazilians meaty ass. "Sorry girls. If you want these off, you'll have to challenge me to a match of your own." She said winking into the camera. Tay pulled the dildo up her toned legs. She slid the front of her panties to the side as she inserted the part of the dildo to stimulate herself. "Now what do you say Barbie Bitch. Should I fuck your girls pussy? Or her ass?" Tay said biting her lip. 

Mandy had been fingering herself during the entire display of the woman she had previously called "Daddy Deville." She gasped, nearly orgasiming as her new master asked her which hole to conquer. "Her ass Mommi. Fuck her ass!" Rose gasped as cum began to run down her legs. 

Tay smirked as she rolled Sonya onto her stomach. She pulled the unconscious woman's hips back leaving her hass in the air. Tay lined up her 11 inch dildo with the other woman's ass and began to enter her. For a moment the only reaction that she received was a sharpe gasp and a wince from the still sleeping Brunette. She continued entering her. Inch by inch. She could tell the woman beneath her was slowly waking up. 

"OHHHHHHHHSHIIIT. WHAT THE FUCK YOU WHORE!" Sonya screamed as her hands shot back, holding her ass and trying to pull the dildo out of herself. 

Tay just smiled as she began to hammer in and out of the other woman's ass. "Uh un bitch. You're ass belongs to me now." Tay said as she pulled the MMA fighters hands away from her dildo. She grabbed both of Deville's wrists and pulled hard, trapping the other woman in a painful bow and arrow. 

"BUT YOU SAID! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T FUCK ME HERE!" Sonya cried out. Tay couldn't see her face but she could tell that there were tears in the other woman's eyes. The acknowledged humiliation just turned Tay on more. She hammered her hips into the other woman even harder. The brunettes tanned ass becoming redder and redder as she continued to thrust harder. 

"You stupid bitch. I lied. I made you tap out, made you admit that you're nothing but a pushover bitch that any of these whores in the stands could walk over whenever they want." Tay said as she released Sonya's arms. Deville fell onto her face hard. Not even trying to brace for impact. She just continued to grab her ass. 

"Please! Please.....stop. I'll do anything." Sonya pleaded weakly. Tay stopped her thrust. All 11 inches of the rubber burried between her toned cheeks. 

"Alright bitch. You want me to stop. You've gotta do three things for me." Tay said slowly pulling out. Deville shuddered and gave a weak moan as inch by inch left her ass. 

"Anything pleaaaaaseeee" Deville whimpered. She was doing her best not to cry. 

"First things first bitch get on your knees and worship my perfect ass." Tay said as she dropped the dildo down to the floor of the mat and kicked it away. She didn't want Deville to get any sort of ideas. 

Sonya did as she told. It took her a moment to get to her knees, the burning pain in her ass almost touch to bear. Kneeling infront of Tay's ass she began covering the other woman's sweaty cheeks in kisses. She grabbed the other woman's hips as she began kissing deeper. "Thats right bitch. Lick the sweat from my ass. You know you fucking love it." Tay said. Deville did as she was told. She had already been throughly humiliated. Nothing she did now would make it any better.

Tay smiled as she surveyed the crowd. Rose was laying flat on the ramp her hand moving a mile a minute as she drew closer to what Tay figured would be her third orgasim from the puddle of cum underneath her. She scanned the crowd, Peyton Royce had Billie Kay by the hair. The black haired womans face burried in her partners crotch. Elsewhere Liv Morgan and AJ Lee were making out. Tay loved the reaction her display was having on the other women in the arena. The thing that intrigued her the most however was Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. The red and blue haired women weren't making contact. The pair just stood there, stairing at one another. Conti knew exactly what the look was. Lust, it looked as though the two women would be tearing each other's clothes off at any minute. 

Back in the ring Conti's ass was becoming completely covered in the other woman's saliva. Tired of the worshipping she grabbed Deville by her ponytail and threw her back to the mat. She put her foot on the other woman's face immediately causing the woman to give her a low guttural moan. "Two, whose the best fuck that ass has ever had?" Conti said stroking the other woman's face with her foot. Deville blushed hard. 

"You're........you're the only one." Deville said brushing hard. Tay chuckled above her making the whole experience even worse. 

Tay bent over grabbing the ponytail. "Since I just popped your cherry, I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." She pulled the tie out of the other woman's hair. "No more squaring up for you." Tay said looking up and down the other woman's toned body. "Oh this won't do." Tay said shaking her head. She ran her head over Deville's abs, then her own. 

Sonya's eyes went wide as the Brazilian's ass covered her face as she sat on her face. Without any warning Tay began to hammer the other woman's abs with rights and lefts. Deville's cries were muffled in the ass she had been worshipping moments earlier. Sonya's stomach was killing her, the Brazilian wasn't pulling her punches in the slightest. To make things worse Conti began rolling her hips, the small material of the thong growing wetter and wetter. 

Conti stopped pounding the other woman's stomach as she grindied down. One hand on Deville's abs tracing the woman's now red defined ass, while her other hand grasped one of her tits. 

Deville was struggling to breath as Tay lent down as rolled her tongue into her belly button. She moaned at the erotic contact as Conti squirted all over her face.   
Tay stood up off of the other woman. Deville curled into a ball clutching her bruised abs. "One last thing Puta." Tay said reapplying the Strap on. "Whose your daddy?" She asked as she stalked Deville. Sonya had begun to pull herself up on the cage.

"Fuck you bitch. I'm the daddy around here." Sonya said. She was barley able to stand. The only thing that held her up was the cage. Conti laid in her, pressing her further into the cage. Deville winced in pain as she was being ground into the steel mesh. Once again Conti inserted the strap into her ass. With every thurst Deville felt herself bring pressed harder and harder. Her breasts being forced through the chain link. 

Sonya tried pushing herself away. To her suprise though her nipples were suddenly hot and wet as two mouths linked to them from the other side of the cage. Tay just chuckled again as Mandy Rose was sucking vigorously at the other woman's nipple. To her surprise Peyton Royce had latched herself to the other. The two women looked at eachothet as they sucked. Peyton seductively winking at the other woman. Tay hammered the cock into Deville's ass. 

"Ohhhhfuck! You're my daddy, Tay Conti is my daddy!" Sonya screamed. Tay leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Before pulling her back Deville screamed as the two women assaulting her tits refused to let go pinching her nipples severely. 

The bell finally rang. Conti opened the cage door and beckoned Rose in. Mandy eagerly walked into the cage, wrapping her arms around Conti and kissing her deeply. Tay dipped the other woman before bringing her to her feet. "Decision time Meu Amour. Me or her." Tay said pointing down to the broken women at their feet. Rose smiled, she walked over to Conti's shorts and pulled them up her luscious thighs. 

"You don't even have to ask babe." Rose said as she picked up the weakened Deville. Her former girlfriend moaning weakly as she did. 

Rose carried her out of the cage bridal style to Conti's confusion. Mandy threw the other woman into the stands. Liv Morgan, Nikki Cross, and AJ Lee swarmed her and began kissing and sucking at anything they could wrap their mouths around. "Shes all yours girls. I don't need that dead weight anymore." Mandy said gleefully, she looked back at Conti, she wagged her finger at the other woman beckoning her to come along. As Tay did she playfully smacked her ass in the other woman's shorts. "Come on Mommi I need your cock in my hungry booty." She said with a wink. 

As they exited Tay looked up to where Stacy had been sitting. An incredibly pissed off Rhea Ripley stood there with her arms crossed scowling. She ran her finger across her throat before walking away. Meanwhile Sasha and Becky were gone. Conti hoped they were fucking she really wanted a piece of if not one both of them. She kissed Rose one more time before the pair left together. 

Stacy was fuming in her office when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled. She was surprised to see Nikki Bella and Eva Marie walk into her office. Both women wearing their ring gear. "What can I do for you ladies?" She asked doing her best not to sound annoyed. 

"Well I heard that you're starting a tournament for the Divas title, being the greatest Divas champion of all time figured i should come back and take what's mine." Nikki said. Stacy had to hold back her laughter as the other woman literally adjusted her tits showing off how big they are. 

"And I never got the chances I deserved. I mean just look at me, I'm a literal goddess. I'll make your divas divison everything you could ever hope for by making it all Red." Eva said doing the go daddy dance. Stacy smiled. 

"Alright Ladies. You've sold me. You're in. Next week I'll announce your opponents." Stacy said. Both women high fived then left the office. They both were nearly knocked down by Rhea Ripley barging through them. 

"Gimme a shot at the little whore. I'll make her yours." Rhea said leaning forward on the desk licking her lips. 

"Not yet. I want you to focus on Kaitlyn first. Then we'll worry about fucking up that little whore." Stacy said leaning forward and capturing her new bodyguards lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that went a little longer than expected. Instead of having three fights in one chapter I figured I would make this one and put Nia Jax vs SI model Ashley Graham and Rhea Ripley vs Kaitlyn in the next chapter.


	9. Nia's shot/Changing of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia has her shot at a Divas match at an undisclosed location on the Florida coast. 
> 
> Rhea and Kaitlyn clash in the ring after the show goes off of the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own the WWE or any of the characters involved. I do not make any profit from this and its all purely fiction.

Nia's Chance

Nia Jax got a text from Renee with an address and a time. She sped her Ferrari to the location ready to beat any bitches ass who thought they could handle her. As she pulled up to the luxury home her mind began racing. She wasn't sure who it was only that she was going to make the her bitch. 

Not sure what to wear Nia had elected to wear just her ring gear and boots. One of the aides greeted her at the gate to the mansion. "Miss Jax. We've got wardrobe all set up this way." The small women said pointing her to the beachfront yard. Nia shoved the smaller woman aside as she walked into the changing room. 

Nia scoffed, the only thing for her to change into was a blue thong that hugged her hips and a hair tie. She changed and headed out. Her long blonde highlighted hair tied up in a bun. She laughed as she saw Renee Young standing in the center of a circle wearing a red bikini. "Ya know Renee if you had wanted me to fuck you on a beach, you should have just said something in the office. We could have saved time." Nia said standing on one side of the ring. 

Renee chuckled. "Please, you may be big and strong Nia but you'll never be enough woman for me." Renee said laughing not with but at Jax. "I'm just here to get you to sign the contract and enjoy the show." Renee said handing the other woman a clip board. 

Nia grabbed it and signed the contract. "Whatever you Canadian slut. When is my new bitch showing up?" Nia asked annoyed throwing the clipboard back into Youngs face. 

"Whenever I want considering you're at my house Bitch!" A voice called as the door to the house slammed shut behind her. Nia turned to see who it was, her jaw dropped as Ashley Graham walked out and to the other side of the circle. Like Nia she was only wearing a thong. Hers red instead of blue. "She tell you the rules?" Ashley said biting her lip 

"No, she was too busy trying to seduce me." She said slapping Renee on the ass as she walked away. Renee looked back at her in disgust. 

"Well, its just me and you in this ring. We fight, we fuck. The first woman to leave the ring of her own power loses and has to admit she's submitting to the better woman." Ashley said with a smirk. 

"Fine by me useless." Nia said stepping into the circle. "Just don't go crying to Kate Upton or any of those other bitches when I'm pounding your fat ass." Nia said with a smirk. 

Ashley walked right up to the other woman. Their naked breasts smashing together as the slightly shorter woman stared down Jax. "Call me fat again." Graham said gritting through her teeth. 

"I'm going to stick my fist up to my elbow in your......FAT.....ASS!" Nia said slapping both her hands on Graham's ass. Ashley immediately took the wrestler down to the sand. Nia was surprised that Graham had taken her down.

Nia grunted as Graham's full weight came down on her midsection. Their large breasts sandwiching together again. Nia tried to push the other woman off of her but found herself pinned. "Unlike you. I workout BITCH." Ashley said as she crashed their lips together. Nia actually found herself enjoying the kiss until Graham bit her bottom lip hard. Jax squealed as she tried to pull away, the taste of blood in her mouth. 

Nia tried to scramble away but Ashley just sat on her back. Jax screamed as she felt the other woman's hands in her hair. "Sorry I guess I'm just TOO FAT to get up!" Ashley said as she slammed Nia's face into the sand beneath them. Jax tried to scream, tried to push herself up, but her hands only sank onto the sand beneath them. After a moment Ashley shifted her weight onto Nia's back. Sje grabbed the wrestlers arms and draped them over her knees. Then she laced her hands under Nia's chin executing a near perfect Camel Clutch. 

"Ow you fucking bitch get offa me!" Nia screamed. All she could do was kick her legs. She coughed sand up as she screamed. The pain in Nia's back was extreme. As she finally opened her sand crusted eyes, she saw Renee Young sitting in a lawn chair infront of her. Sipping some kind of drink out of a pineapple. Young waved at the other women gleefully as she continued to sip her drink. "Please! Get this fucking bitch off of me! Renee you whore help me!" Nia shouted as Graham pulled their bodies back even further. 

Renee lowered her sunglasses so that Jax could see her eyes. She stood up and walked to the edge of the ring still sipping her drink. "I could, I could throw my drink right in her face and set you free." Young said enjoying the slight look of concern on Graham's face as she stirred her drink. "But that would be a breach of contract and legally then you would be her personal servant for 30 days." Renee said with a smile. 

"No! What the fuck I didn't agree to that!" Nia screamed as Graham began thrusting her hips forward while sitting on the other woman's back. 

"You did though. The contract you decided not to read before signing had it in there." Renee said. She could see the million dollar grin of the supermodel. 

"I tell you what babe. You let me beat this bitches ass on my own and I'll let you help me fuck her." Graham said. Her hands leaning Jax chin and gripping her tits. Nia screamed as the other woman's nails dug into her breasts. 

Renee just nodded. "You've got a deal." She said as she turned to walk back to the chair. She rubbed her still red ass at Jax. "I owe you one for this whore." She said patting her own ass. 

"You Fucking Bitches. I'm going to fuck both of you the hell up!" She said getting her feet under her. She lifted herself and Ashley onto her feet. Graham riding her back like a piggyback ride still gripping Jax breasts. With a primal scream Jax slammed herself onto the sand covered beach. Nia rolled over, holding her aching back she lay between the shorter super models legs. Ashley moaned in angoy beneath her as Jax grabbed her by the throat and slapped her in the face. "You think you can top me? I'm the irresistible force bitch, the apex predator of the womens divison. Nobody tops me." She said still holding Graham's throat. Nia stood up, bringing the other woman up with her. Graham grabbed at the other woman's wrist trying to break the hold. "Since you're such a pathetic bitch lemme tell you what I'm about to do to you." Nia said with a smirk. "I'm gonna throw your ass over my shoulders and slam you down to the sand again. Then I'm going to take my superior pussy and grind it into yours until you cry for me to stop like the little bitch that you are." Nia said pulling the other woman in close and over her shoulders. 

Graham thinking face raked the eyes of the wrestler, causing Jax to drop her onto the ground. As Nia blindly turned around she received a quick jab to the face. Nia screamed and held her nose as she fell to the ground. Blood trickling from the wound. Tears blinded Jax as she tried to crawl away from the other woman. Realizing she was close to the edge of the circle she turned around her arms up in the air. "Please no. My nose oh fuck me." She said grabbing her nose. 

Graham just smiled as she jumped into the air. Driving her large ass down in a banzai drop crushing Jax exposed breasts. Nia coughed as the other woman landed on her chest just before she stood again dropping down. Nia could only cough as the air was driven from her lungs. Her breasts being crushed under Ashley's shapely ass. "Better get used to being underneath me." She said wiggling her ass causing Jax more pain. Nia was suddenly pulled to her feet by her hair. "Enough games bitch. Let's finish you off." Ashley said as she pulled the now scared Jax forward. Nia braced herself for another punch but was only met by Graham's lips. 

The two plus sized women stood there a moment. Graham's tongue forcing its way into the other woman's mouth. Nia's hands rested on Graham's hips as the shorter woman's clawed her ass. Nia losing herself in the kiss, finding herself moaning in disappointment as Graham suddenly pulled away. Before Jax could respond she had been lifted up into the air by Ashley for a scoop slam. Instead of throwing her down right away however Graham walked around the ring with her before slamming her down in the middle. 

Jax arched her aching back at the impact but had no time to breathe before Graham dropped one of her shapely legs on Nia's head. "Game over babe." Ashley said winking to Young as she walked over to Jax leg lifting it into the air and lowering herself down crotch to crotch. 

Ashley sat there thrusting her hips. Her barely clad pussy rubbing up against the wrestler beneath her. Immediately she noticed how wet Jax had been as soon as they made contact. "Tell me something asshole. Are you this wet because I'm an amazing kisser? Or because I've been kicking your ass all around this ring?" Graham asked. Looking over to the blonde on her deck. Renee had sat up, watching intently as the two women thrust their hips together. 

"Go......to......hell!" Nia gasped out. She grabbed her own breasts as she began to feel the sweat really cover her body. She couldn't answer because in truth she really didn't know herself. The other plus sized models body did have an unmistakable effect on her. She had, had a crush on Graham ever since the woman had graced the cover of SI's swimsuit editing years prior. In what seemed like no time at all Nia was moaning uncontrollably. Graham was moaning too biting and nipping at Jax ankle as she continued to pound downward. 

As Nia came her arms slammed backwards into the sand. The orgasim was definitely the most powerful of her life. It seemed to her that Graham wasn't much further behind. The woman letting out the sexiest gasps that Jax had ever heard before she too collapsed ontop of Nia. 

The pair both covered in sweat sloppily made out. Graham untied the other woman's hair, running her fingers through it as Nia massaged the other woman's ass. Both womens energy seemed to be draining in the hot sun. Their kisses growing weaker and weaker. "Do you give up?" Ashley whispered. It seemed as though that was all the energy she had. 

Nia smiled upward lazily. "Never to you....bitch." she said wanting to sound playful but Graham took it as anything but. She stood up with an unseen energy and pulled Jax over her knee. Nia was too exhausted to fight back but was absolutely dreading what she knew was coming. 

Graham pulled the thong down Jax legs leaving the larger woman completely nude over her knee. The pair dangerously close to the edge of the ring. "Yeeeeehawwww slut!" Graham cried with glee as she whipped the other woman's ass hard. Nia cried out in pain weakly trying to pull herself away but Ashley had too tight of a grip on her. Renee licked her lips as she watched the red lines the thong was making on Jax ass take shape. 

Jax with a burst of range burst forward throwing herself out of the ring. A bell sounded from the cameras as all the pigment left Jax face. Renee grabbed a microphone from the side of her chair so that all the people who had paid to see the brawl could here her. "You're winner and Nia's new Mistress...... Ashley Graham!" Renee called. 

Nia lunged at her on all fours crawling up the steps to the deck to get to her. As she got to Renee something grabbed her by the ankle. As she looked back Ashley had grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the stairs. As Nia reached the bottom Ashley grunted picking her up by the thighs and powerbombing Jax on the wooden steps. The sound of the wood cracking silencing everything around them. As Nia screamed in agony the other two women leapt into action. 

"Kiss my ass you cunt!" Renee said wedging her bikini bottoms and rubbing her ass in Jax face. Meanwhile between the other woman's legs Ashley inserted 4 of her fingers. Nia jerked upwards at the unexpected contact driving her face further and further into Young's waiting ass. 

"This bitch is so loose already! Are you sure you WWE Sluts didn't pass her amongst yourselves before she came?" Ashley asked bewildered as nearly her entire hand was inside the dripping wet woman. 

"Fuck no. She was too much ot a bitch for any of us to even bother." Young said, Graham smiled back at the other woman as the front of her panties was clearly getting wet by the other woman's dominance. Ashley pulled her hand completely out of Nia. 

She licked some of the juices that were running down her hand off before plunging her entire hand inside of the other woman. This time Jax's moans would no longer be suppressed by Youngs ass. They echoed all across the beach as Graham began pistoning her arm much like she would have a dildo. It didn't take long before cum gushed out of Jax pussy. The larger woman then slumped and lay there unconscious. Renee got up off of the other woman's face and leapt into the unprepared arms of Graham. The pair making out before Renee turned to the camera. "See you next time boys and girls." Before she snapped her fingers and the camera feed went to credits. 

Changing of the Guard

Back in her office Stacy smiled at the TV as WOW TV went off of the air. A knock at the door sprung her into action. Her hand slide out of her panties. "Come on in!" She called as she straightened her white dress. The door opened to reveal a completely nude Peyton Royce. She strutted in, Stacy mesmerized by her sexy breasts jiggling. "Ah Peyton, what can I do for you?" She asked doing her best to catch her breath. 

"You can put the Divas title around my waist now, or at least give me a match so i can make the title truly......... ICONIC" She said striking her pose. Stacy smiled at the other woman looking up her body still damp with sweat from the orgy that had taken place in the stands during the Lion's den fight.

"Consider yourself entered." Stacy said standing and walking over to the other woman. Circling her she ran her finger tips over the other woman's ass. "And if you do win. I promise the celebration truly will be ICONC." Stacy said kissing her gently on the lips. "Now get outta here I've got more business to attend to." She said smacking Royce gently on the ass. 

Peyton left the office, blowing a kiss to Keibler as she shut the door behind her. Stacy grabbed her phone and texted Kaitlyn. "Its time for your match. Do you have the stip picked out?" Stacy asked. 

The typing icon appeared right away. "I want that hopped up Aussie in the ring. A baby oil match. But this time. I want you to be the referee. Pinfalls only none of that fast count shit." Kaitlyn replied. Stacy smiled. The gaul of her former bodyguard astounded her. 

"We'll be there soon. The ring won't be special like it was for Mickie and Maria though. Just standard with a new mat over it." Stacy replied. Kaitlyn left her on read. 

As she and Rhea walked into the arena Kaitlyn was already there. The former bodyguard was completely naked in the ring save a red arm band that had a black MJ on it. She had a large bottle of babyoil that she poured onto her own chest before spreading it across her massive tits and toned midsection. 

Stacy was wearing a referee bra and thong that she had picked up hoping to insert herself into the action. Rhea on the other hand was wearing jeans and a cut off t shirt as they entered the ring. Stacy walked right over to the brunette and grabbed the baby oil from her. She squeezed a large glob of it into her hand and began rubbing it into the other woman's body. Kaitlyn moaned as Keibler massaged the oil into her ass. She rubbed it into the other woman's thighs and calves causing Kaitlyn to purr. 

Kaitlyn had been training all week for Rhea, powerlifting hoping that she would be ready for the other girl. Her back was feeling a lot better but by no means was 100% finally Keibler came face to face with her. Rubbing the oil deeply into her shoulders. Kaitlyn couldn't restrain herself. She lent forward kissing her boss on the lips. Surprisingly Keibler returned the lip lock before Rhea coughed on the other side of the ring. "I won't fail you again boss." Kaitlyn whispered as the pair parted lips. 

"For your sake you better hope not." Stacy said with a wink. She turned her attention to Rhea but not before shaking her ass playfully at the her former guard. 

Rhea began to undress. There was nothing sexy about it though. Other than the younger blondes fit muscled body. Her nipples and subsequent piercings erect as she took her shirt off. The younger woman not wearing a bra after changing out of her ring gear from earlier. The woman's pale body was far fitter than Kaitlyn had remembered. Granted she hadnt been exactly of sound mind when she had seen her. After being ambushed and beaten to a pulp in the gym before being strung up while they fucked her girlfriend in the next room. 

Rhea's eyes radiated intensity as she stared holes into Kaitlyn. She was completely nude with Stacy giving her body the same treatment that she had Kaityln's. Rhea didn't respond at all the way the brunette did. She was obviously turned on. But having far more self control than the other woman did. 

Stacy soon walked between them, oil from the other womens bodys coating her arms and legs where she had rubbed up against them. "Alright ladies I want a dirty fucking match. I want you both to be begging to fuck one another by the end. I will only call this match after a pinfall. No submissions no knockouts. The winner will be my personal bodyguard and the loser will get fucked." She raised her arms above her head, the bra showing off a considerably amount of underboob. "Wrestle." She said waving her arms down and backing away. 

Both women slowly walked to the center of the ring. Never breaking eyecontact. "You think you're pretty fucking strong huh?" Kaitlyn said raising her hand and challenging the other woman to a test of strength. "Lets see how well you do when I'm ready for you skank!" Rhea only smirked in response. Her fingers locked with the shorter woman's. 

Both girls grunted because of the initial collison between them. Their breasts smashing together as their arms locked at their sides. For a moment there was a stalemate. Stacy walking around both women as she observed their sexy muscled bodies straining against one another. 

As Kaitlyn tried to adjust her postion she moaned. Her nipples brushed up against Ripley's nipple piercing causing her to falter for a moment. The cold blooded Ripley didn't waist a moment as she powered the other woman down. Kaitlyn slowly began to drop to her knees. Her wrists burning as she was forced to the mat. The smug smirk of Ripley that she was beginning to truly hate crossing staring down into her. 

Kaitlyn was doing everything that she could to push herself back up. The oil from her legs now coating the plastic mat beneath her though made it impossible for her to stand back up. "Eat me bitch!" Rhea commanded as she brought both womens arms to her sides, pulling Kaitlyn into her oil slick pussy. 

Kaitlyn gritted her teeth. She continued to try and fight her way up. Her back started screaming in pain at the pressure coming down upon her. Screaming in primal fury she pushed herself backwards pulling Rhea over the oil. The blonde slipped falling crotch first onto Kaitlns face as the crashed and burned onto the mat. 

For a moment both women lay there on the mat. Rhea had slide halfway across the ring clutching her sex while Kaitlyn lay prone spread eagle. The aussie clutched her sex, as it had landed on the other woman's hard head. 

Kaitlyn was the first to stir. She grabbed Ripley by her ankle and slid her over to Kaitlyn. She laced her legs around Rhea's waist and squeezed. The aussie squirmed and tried to pull herself free from the scissors as Kaitlyn began thrusting her hips increasing the pressure. 

Stacy got to her knees looking between the two women. Her nipples poking through the light material of the bra she was wearing. There was just something about muscle bound women that really turned her on. Rhea lifted her hands to the sky as Kaitlyn lifted her hole body upwards increasing the angle and the pressure. She came down with both fists across the brunettes chest leveling Kaitlyn. 

As Rhea caught her breath from the attack Kaitlyn just lay there spread eagle. Stacy knelt next to Rhea and kissed her on the cheek. "How you holding up babe?" She asked stroking her arm. 

"Just getting started boss." Rhea said wiping some of the oil away from her mouth. She penguin slid towards the prone brunette face first. Headbutting the other woman in the crotch. Uneasily Rhea stood up, on shaky legs she grabbed Kaitlyn's and twisted them in the Mare Lock. To Keibler's suprise the young Blonde actually lifted up the other woman fully synching in the hold. 

Kaitlyn screamed in agony as she tried to grab the blondes legs. She succeeded but the action had an unintended consequence. She tripped Ripley sending her down ass first onto the mat and Kaitlyn face first. The brunettes head was spiked on the canvas, she lay there limp and unmoving after being scorpion'd. Stacy immediately went over to check on her former friend. The brunette was still breathing, Keibler then had the presence of mind to pinch one of Kaitlyns toes. The brunette flinched at the contact. Obviously knocked out by the horrendous turn of events. 

Rhea slowly crawled over to the knocked out woman like a tiger claiming its prey. She licked the other woman's cheek before raising both of her toned legs and folding her in a match book pin. Stacy bit her lip as she began to count. "1........2..........3.........." Rhea slowly rolling her hips into the other woman at each count. Stacy pulled herself over to Rhea's face. She kissed her new official bodyguard deeply. Enjoying the feel of the woman's tongue stud in her mouth. "I've gotta go to my office to grab out straps, you ladies have fun now." Stacy said as she crawled out of the ring. Ripley stairing at the other woman's ass as she did so. As the other woman walked out of view Rhea dove face first into Kaitlyn's pussy. 

As Stacy walked into her office she was elated. Rhea had more than proven herself a dominate woman. She walked into the bedroom she had in her office to collect the womens sex toys. She and Rhea had been fucking Stacy's bitches relentlessly for a week in preparation for the match. All was normal until her phone lit up. Stacy walked over to it annoyed thinking that it must be one of the women on the roster trying to get a shot at the Divas title. But the contact was Vince McMahon. 

Stacy nearly tripped as she answered the phone. "He-Hello Mr. McMahon?" Stacy said trying to gain composure. 

"Please, Stacy. For you, you know it's always Vince." Mr. McMahon's voice boomed over the phone. 

"What can I do for you Vince?" She chuckled nervously. 

"I've got some exciting news for you." Vince said pausing for a moment only to torment his former aide. "WOW has been purchased and will no longer be part of the WWE." Vince said sounding almost proud. 

Stacy laughed. "Thats funny Vince. Seriously whats the news." She said confident that the owner of the WWE was joking. 

"I'm afraid I'm deadly serious. The investors love money but they don't want to be connected with the type of product that you're producing down there." Vince said, Stacy gulped unsure of what this ment for her. "Thankfully a handsome young billionaire with his own streaming platform has decided to buy the show and pick up all of the contracts of the womens roster. Word is he's done the same with several other Sports Entertainment Companies as well." Vince said he obviously was only excited about the ridiculous amount of money this mystery man must have paid. 

"So what's going to happen to me? My show? I've been booking for a paperview for some time now?" Stacy asked flabbergasted. 

"Well he says he wants you in charge. That your vision for WOW is what he needs. We also agreed that we would co produce the first paper view to mutually benefit the buy rates. He says he'll be in touch with you Stacy I really need to go." Vince said hanging up immediately. Stacy put her phone down and sat on the bed. She hadnt been this concerned for her job even when WCW went under. Stacy wasn't in the mood to fuck her former friend at this point. She walked out to the ring and tossed Rhea her strap on.

"You finish her. I have some business to attend to." Stacy said walking back to her room disheveled. 

Rhea wasn't sure what was going on with her friend. But at this point she didn't care. She quickly strapped the Dildo around her waist and laid flush on the spread eagle Kaitlyn. She wiped the other woman's cum from her face as she lined the dildo up with the bodybuilders toned ass. She began to slide it into the other woman the oil acting as lube. 

Kaitlyn moaned as she awoke. Her neck and her back were killing her. She couldn't turn her head without causing her neck extreme pain. "Rise and shine sunshine." Rhea purred in her ear. Kaitlyn moaned as she tried to push herself up. Rhea pinned her arms down to the mat and grapevines the brunettes legs. 

"Get the fuck off of me.....what the fuck happened?" Kaitlyn moaned in frustration as her ass was packed by the other woman's strap on. A few weeks ago this action would have caused her pain. However this time it was purely erotic. She had missed having her ass fucked by another woman. 

"I knocked you Beta ass out, then I pinned you. Now I'm fucking you." Rhea said before she sucked the brunettes earlobe. She grabbed at the band around Kaitlyn's left bicep pulling it down the other woman's toned arm. 

"Noooooo thats can't." Her eyes darted around the ring. "Where....where's Stacy?" Kaitlyn asked concerned. Ripley put the arm band around the other woman's head covering her eyes. Before Kaitlyn could pull it off she pinned the other woman's arm down again before pistoning the dildo into her ass. 

"She had better things to do than fuck your slutty ass. Just like i do." Rhea said pulling her dildo nearly all the way out of the other woman's ass. She flexed her abs. "Like getting a workout." Rhea then began doing push-ups. 

Kaitlyn's eyes rolled back into her head. Not that you could really tell because she was blindfolded. She wasn't exactly sure what Rhea was doing behind her but she was glad the cameras weren't on. She screamed as she came. 

Then just like that Rhea was out and off of her. There was silence for a moment as she could hear the other woman moving around. Then like a slasher from a horror movie Rhea grabbed Kaitlyn by the ankle sliding her out of the ring. Kaitlyn screamed in terror as she was pulled out of the ring. She felt her herself being hoisted onto the other woman's shoulder in the torture rack. Kaitlyn screamed in pain as sher already damaged back was ravaged by the submission hold. 

"Admit it! Admit that I'm the better woman!" Rhea yelled. Kaitlyn slapped her hand weakly against the other woman's arm. 

"Holy shit! You're the better woman please! Please put me down!" She screamed. 

Rhea only smirked as she dropped to her knees. Performing a devastating Rack attack. Kaitlyn dropped limply to the floor as Ripley walked over to a bag she had stashed in the arena earlier in the day. She pulled a collar with a tag that said "property of the nightmare" out of it, fastening it around the former body builders neck. Before throwing the brunette over her shoulder and leaving the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats Right Ladies, Gentlemen, and everyone in between I'm starting a third part of this series that will strictly be the WOW show which is going to be getting a complete overhaul. This story will continue and will mainly focus on Stacy and whatever woman she is feuding/fucking. If there is something addressed in the other series I'll be sure to mention it before the chapter begins. 
> 
> No woman is wrestling is off limits now. Spoiler alert the mystery billionaire is me. But like Vince Russo I promise to never appear in these fics. Unlike Vince Russo I will keep my word. For those of you who read the Nia portion did you like the guest star? Would you like more of those facing off against the women of wrestling? Is there anyone not yet featured that you would like me to insert? Comment below. Love you all and thank you for your support. It means a lot to me. Please leave a kudos if you like where this is going.
> 
> Also I will be needing a representative to have a pseudo feud with Stacy. Hmu in the comments with who you think it should be. Wrestler/Celebrity/or Singer


	10. New Show, Same Stacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy confronts ghosts from her past as she moves into her new home in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own anyone nor do I make any profit. I mean no ill will or disrespect to any of the women involved despite the subject matter. 
> 
> Like I said this fic will be focusing more so on Stacy's life around EFCW. I hope you enjoy.

Pre-Episode 1 EFCW

As Stacy pulled up to the EFCW complex in Los Angeles for the first time she was sure that someone was ribbing her. There was no way that her pet project to make more bitches for herself had turned into this. The building looked like a modern art football stadium that had the giant letters of the new company plastered above the entrance. 

She parked her Lamborghini in the spot specifically marked for her and headed inside. It was the day before moving day, that's right all the other women on the roster were moving into the building with her. She decided to come and move in a day earlier just to be able to get a feel for the building. Rhea her new and terrifying bodyguard had apparently already moved in. She had texted Stacy praising the gym area and the quality of all of the rooms. 

Stacy just laughed at her new guard. The woman was obsessed with getting stronger and being scarier. As Stacy walked out of her executive elevator she looked at the office that shared a floor with hers. It appeared that the Co-Presidents of the company would be shairing a floor. Intrigued to see who the woman who would supposedly be handling all of the celebrity interactions with the company would be Stacy walked over to the door to read the name. 

She froze with fury, Amal Clooney? That couldn't be right. This bitch wasn't even a real celebrity, she was also Stacy's ex-boyfriends wife. The other president had seemingly moved in already as well, a light shined within the office. Before Stacy did anything that she was going to regret she entered her own office. 

Not even taking in the view of LA or any of the lavish decorations Stacy walked to her desk. Sitting down because her head was spinning with fury she called Rhea. For a long agonizing few minutes the phone rang and went to voice mail. Keibler hung up and called the other woman again. Her head was killing her. She looked at her desk to see a bottle of Red Wine. It was her favorite, the note on it saying "I hope you enjoy your present." From "Z" She popped it immediately skipping the glasses and just taking a long drink straight from the bottle. 

Rhea answered the phone breathing heavily. "Sorry boss was on the treadmill. What's up?" She asked obviously catching her breath. 

"The other Co-President? Have you seen her around?" Stacy asked. There was no hiding how pissed off she was in her voice. 

"Yeah we've been working out all day." Rhea said. Stacy was going to have to give the woman a raise. Obviously Amal was within earshot, the Aussie keeping a low profile. 

"Good. I need you to bring her to me. Don't care how as long as she gets into my office. I can handle it from there." Stacy said hanging up right away. She got up, her sexy legs trembling beneath her. Shaking her head trying to stop the flood of memories she walked into her bedroom. 

The room itself was fit for a goddess with white marble floors and walls with golden trim. The bed massive, she could accommodate at least four other women comfortably. But today wasn't about comfort. It wasn't even about making a personal bitch for herself. No what she was about to do was set an example. Mr. Moneybags had stepped over a line and she would show him what the consequences of his actions would be. 

She walked into her guest room of a closet pulling out the red and black bra, panties, and stockings from her Stuff Magazine photoshoot years earlier. She put them on and tied her hair back into the ponytail like she had for the photoshoot and waited. 

As the minutes lingered, her mind began to wander. She remembered meeting George after she had been forced out of the WWE. 

She had been exclusively into women for years but they had been ruined for her..... she had been ruined. A shiver ran down her spine, as she began to relive that fateful night. 

October 25th 2005  
Stacy had just finished at Match against that slut Jillian Hall. The poor bitch had been begging for weeks to be her slut. To get the Mistress of the WWE's initials tattooed on her ass. But only those that Keibler deemed worthy were given her mark. Stacy realized that after the match that she just had, that Hall was just a pair of tits and little more. 

She left the arena in her gear. Not wanting to miss a minute with her new favorite slut Christy Hemme. The diva search winner was far more a slut than Torrie and Trish could have ever hoped of being. The fiery red head loved being fucked and dominated almost as much as Stacy loved doing it to other women. 

Keibler could feel all the eyes in the hotel watching her as she strutted her way to her room clad only in a pair of ridiculously small blue shorts and a black tank top. As she entered her hotel room though she immediately could tell that something was wrong. Stacy always traveled with her bitches, she couldn't go a night without fucking one or more of the slutty WWE divas. But as she entered the room instead of the usual sounds of women moaning there was silence. 

Cautiously she entered the hotel room only to find the former Queen of Team Xtreme sitting on her bed wearing a black leather bra and panties with thigh high leather boots. Stacy was surprised to see the other woman but did her best to hide it. "Lita? What are you doing here? I thought that we had agreed to stay on our own shows." Stacy said flashing a pearly white smile. 

Lita returned the smile. "Oh I honored my end of the agreement until you broke yours." She said standing up and walking over to the taller blonde. Stacy did her best not to stare at the red heads massive tits as they jiggled. 

"What are you talking about? I haven't fucked any women on the Raw Brand since I've gotten here." Stacy fired back, taking a step closer until her modest breasts pressed up against the other woman's bust. 

Lita laughed at the intimidation tactic before slapping Keibler in the face as hard as she could. Stacy fell to the floor clutching her red cheek as Lita grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over her knee. "Christy was mine! 

My ward, apprentice and you fucked her like just another common bitch! Now all she wants to do is ride cock!" Lita shouted down at Keibler. 

"Well thats something that you two will have in common!" Stacy shouted as she tackled Lita onto the bed. The pair catballing ontop of the bed. Their hands tangled in one anothers hair as Lita came out on top. Stacy tried to cover her face but it was no use as Lita fired a deadly right that hit Keibler right between the eyes. 

"You know what they always say about me don't you." Lita grabbed Stacy by the shirt pulling her up and closer to the other woman. Stacy's vision was fuzzy but she could see the red head licking her luscious lips. "That I'm the kiss of death." Stacy's eyes went wide as Lita's mouth nearly consumed hers. 

Stacy winced as she remembered the feeling of Lita's lava hot tongue forcing its way into her mouth. The exact softness of the other woman's lips on hers. Even now remembering this all she was getting lost in the kiss. 

The next thing Stacy remembered was being flipped onto her stomach, Lita starting to pull down her shorts, her tiny thong trapped with them. In the present day she slid her hand down her toned stomach and into her panties. Lita's fingers roughly shoved their way into her ass. 

Just as Stacy closed her eyes. Remembering the feeling like it was yesterday her office door slammed open. Stacy's eyes shot open as her new Bodyguard burst in throwing a dripping wet Amal Clooney to the marble floor. Rhea was panting and there were light scratch marks on her arms. "The fucking bitch ran when I told her you wanted to see her." Rhea said angrily she was dripping wet as well. 

"And you two decided to run a marathon together?" Stacy asked sarcastically as she got up and walked around her desk. 

"Tackled her into the pool." Rhea responded with a smirk. Stacy cupped the younger woman's face and kissed her lightly. She hoped that the kiss would push away the memories of Lita. 

"Thank you. Just for this I have a treat for you tomorrow on the first episode of our new show." Stacy said pulling her hand away from Ripley. Clooney looked up at the domineering Keibler. Terrified she sprinted to the door, 

Stacy took pleasure in kicking the other woman in the face. Sending her sprawling to the floor. "Go grab a towel in my bathroom and dry yourself off. Then go get ready for tonight. Me and little Amal have some business to attend to." Stacy said gaining a smirk from Ripley. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Amal? Are you trying to ruin my new floor they day I move in." Stacy said as Ripley walked away. 

"Stacy please! I had nothing to do with any of this! I don't even want the job!" Amal cried out as she got to her knees trying to put her hands up and beg for mercy. 

"Sure sure, just like you didn't really want to fall ontop of George's cock either." Stacy said delivering another roundhouse to the woman. She put her foot on the side of Amal's face pinning her to the stone floor. "You've just always been jealous of me. Always wanting what I have." She said grinding her stocking clad foot side to side. "Well I won't let you have EFCW. This is my baby and no one will ever take it away from me!" She shouted. Rhea walked out of the bathroom winking at her boss as she locked the door on her way out. 

Stacy took a knee, her foot still trapping the other woman's face. "I'll give you a choice slut. The only choice that you're going to be getting all day so make it fucking good." Stacy said her voice dangerous and angry. "Should I fuck your here, In my office or in yours." She said gripping the other woman's long brown hair and tugging. 

All Amal felt she could do was scream. Her hands battling Stacy's in her hair. The foot driving itself down and forward onto her cheek. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that there wasn't going to be an escape from this. That Keibler would have her way with her either way. "Here Please Stacy just stop. We can talk about this i swear." She yelled. 

Stacy removed one of the long black stockings from her perfect leg. She balled it up in her hands for a moment before gripping Amal's face, forcing her mouth open Stacy shoved the stocking in there. She then grabbed the girl who was wearing a torn up grey T-Shirt and light blue leggins with a black sports bra and granny panties showing through. 

She released her foot off of the other woman's face and pulled her off of the ground. "That should keep your fucking trap shut." Stacy said with a smile as she dragged her over to her desk. Stacy wasn't playing any bullshit with the other woman. Unlike the other wrestlers that she had become accustomed to breaking this wasn't about breaking another woman who could snap her in half. There wasn't the same attraction, the memories that Amal had stirred just by being in the same building had sealed her fate. She slammed the other woman's head down onto the front of her desk. Leaving the celebrity laying for a moment. 

Keibler smiled as she grabbed the black thong that was making a cameo outside of the other woman's pants and pulled it up hard. To Stacy's suprise and Clooney's horror the thong stretched like a bungee cord. For a moment they stood there Amal hopping from one foot to another as the underwear cut into her ass and pussy, and Keibler just surprised at the garments elasticity. A lightbulb flashed above Keiblers head. She pulled the thong up and trapped the waistband ontop of the other woman's head. She reveled in the fact that she was able to give the other woman an Atomic Wedgie. To make everything better she lifted the shorter woman up and gave her an atomic drop to really seal the deal. Clooney's hands struggled to grab the thong and try to pull it off of her head. Initialy trying to pull it out of her pussy as a knee jerk reaction. Stacy grabbed the other woman's arms forcing them behind her back. Amal jumped up and down doing a strange version of a potty dance still. Standing on her tip toes to try and do anything that might lessen the pressure. 

Finally the thong snapped. Amal exhausted from the assault slumped forward onto the desk. The stocking hanging out of her mouth as she lay there. 

Stacy pulled up a strap on, not her usual one mind you. A strap on that she had effectively named "The Sable Tamer" for its use back in the day. The cock was about 3 inches thick and 8 inches long. Without lubing up the other woman at all or the didlo itself she jammed it into Clooney's ass. What would have undoubtedly been an ear piercing shriek was muffled by the stocking inside of her mouth. "I know it's a lot bigger than you're used to. That's something you'll have to learn hussy. That George never packed as much as me." Stacy said viciously spanking the other woman. 

Keibler leaned back, admiring the view infront of her. Amal soon there, her head between her hands as Keibler worked the shaft in and out of her. The brunettes asscheeks beginning to redden as Keibler continued to slap them switching off between one and another. 

Keibler smiled as she pulled the dildo completely out of the other woman. Clooney's asshole had been gaped wide open. Another sinister thought crossed the devilish blondes mind as she entered her hand inside of the other woman, not just a finger or two but her entire hand made its way inside of the other woman's rectum. A quivering moan came from the other woman as Stacy found herself wrist deep inside of her. 

"I tell you what bitch. You resign today. Right now, leave EFCW forever and I'll send you home tonight. You won't get the privilege of being my pet. What do you say?" Stacy said with a smile she wiggled her hand around inside of the other woman for a moment.

Amal nodded vigorously. The stocking hanging out of her mouth enough at this point so that she could spit it out. 

"Yes! God yes please lemme go!'" Amal screamed. In response Stacy opened her hand. She wished that she had, had a camera from the look on the other woman's face as her eyes rolled into her head. Amal came all of Stacy's desk and fell unconscious from the assault. Keibler didn't waist anytime. She immediately typed up the other woman's resignation. Then she fired up the gun. 

For a long moment she stood behind the other woman. Pondering what she should say, as the other woman in front of her began to snore she smiled. And Tattoed. "Property of SK good to see you settled George xoxo" on the other woman's ass before she tore the other woman's shirt off her back. The shirt was already torn to shreds so it came off without any trouble. 

She used the shredded garment to wipe off the excess ink before tossing it onto the floor. Stacy then went into her room. Thankful that the movers had put everything where she had requested she pulled a mahogany suitcase from under her bed. She had promised to use this on Lita if she eve had the chance but she had never foreseen a day like this coming. 

Amal was coming to just in time to see Keibler walking towards her, she was carrying something that looked almost like a tear drop, it was made of wood and bright red. "You know bitch I was planning this for a much bigger fish. But I'm not done punishing you yet." Stacy said with a smile as she jammed it into Clooney's ass. 

Immediately she could tell something was very wrong, the wooden object burned like salt in a wound. Amal screamed in agony clutching her ass as Stacy pulled a pin in the wooden Anal plug. Clooney felt it expand in her ass, she couldn't pull it out without causing herself an incredible amount of pain. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" Amal screamed as she fell onto the floor rolling around. 

Stacy placed her foot on the other woman's throat. Clooney's face was already red but it turned nearly purple as Stacy began to choke her out. "Its a chili pepper crusted Butt Plug bitch. I'm so glad that I tore that ass up ahead of time." Stacy said as tears streamed down Clooney's eyes as she passed out. 

Keibler walked over to her phone and texted Rhea. "Need you to take something down to the mail room when you get a chance." She sent. Moments later Rhea sent her a winking emoji. 

Keibler went to her desk made a shipping label for Clooney's house. She remembered the address from when she lived there. After she printed it she slapped it onto Clooney's reddened ass opposite the new tattoo. 

Half an hour later the women in the mail room discovered a naked Amal Clooney in the outgoing mail bin. 

Meanwhile back in Stacy's office she smiled as her phone lit up with a call from her best friend Renee Young. "Hey babe how's the filming for the intro going?" Stacy asked happily filing her nails. 

"Ugh don't get me started." Renee said exasperated. "They keep trying to be the star. Neither one can decide who should be infront of the other one. They keep rubbing their bodies on one another. If we don't get this done soon I'm pretty sure this will turn into a match video instead of a music one" Renee chuckled. 

"Well if it does, make sure you keep those cameras on. I'd love to see those two get together." Stacy said with a smile. "Just make sure its ready for tomorrow. I don't want anything to go wrong." Stacy said hanging up. 

After Episode One

Stacy sprawled across the silk sheets of her bed naked as the day she was born. The first episode of her new show had gone better than she could have hoped. The excitement for week two was almost too much to bare. Just as she felt herself drifting off to sleep an Email alert jolted her awake. Sleepily Stacy checked the notification. Seeing the Email was from Mr. Zord she sat up at attention. 

"Stacy great show. So glad I've spared no expense on you and your dream. I'm glad you enjoyed your present yesterday you definitely didn't disappoint. The REAL Co-President will be making her debut next week. I predict that she will do a MARVELOUS job. Keep up the good work. Z"

Stacy's jaw dropped. This new owner had planned to serve up Amal to her. She would have to be careful not to end up on his wrong side

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally more is revealed about the circumstances of Stacy leaving the WWE back in the day. Will the cocky blonde be able to keep herself out of trouble with the new management? Find out after Episode 2 of EFCW


	11. Undeniable Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy tries to convince Tessa Blanchard to sign a muti year deal with Renee when things go terribly wrong. 
> 
> Also Rhea has a very bizarre morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own WWE, IMPACT, or any other wrestling promotion. The people in this fic are all real but I don't own any of them either. Nor has any of this really happened its pure fiction written out of fun with no profit coming to me.

The day after Episode 2 of EFCW

Stacy paced back and fourth in front of the golden gate of Tessa Blanchard's luxurious home in Malibu. Negotiations with the third generation star hadn't gone as smoothly as she had originally planned. The young brunette had agreed to do one match with Charlotte, but no other appearances afterwards. When Stacy had approached the idea of that maybe happening the younger woman had thrown out a ridiculous multi year deal for herself and her two body guards were to get guaranteed money as well. 

Stacy had declined. Blanchard was someone that she wanted to build the company around that was true. But the money rivaled Stacy's own salary. In her desperation she called Renee Young and ordered the woman to come out to the home to help Stacy negotiate. "Renee where are you? The neighbors are getting too much of a show with me standing out here like this." Stacy said looking down at the red bikini that she was wearing. It showed off her bronzed legs and sexy ass. 

"Just pulling up now boss. Sorry I got caught in traffic." Renee said flustered. She she got out of her expensive Lamborghini wearing a black and gold bikini that she had worn for a carnival segment on Total Divas years ago. 

As Stacy let her through the golden gate. The taller blonde swept her up into a kiss. It surprised Renee but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. She and Stacy hadn't really had a chance to catch up since moving across the country and starting up EFCW. After a moment of allowing Stacy's tongue to probe into her mouth Keibler broke the kiss. "Sorry I just missed you is all." Keibler said licking her lips. "You always help me calm my nerves. This is going to be a dicey negotiation, are you ready?" Stacy asked before she turned and began to walk towards the main house. 

Renee couldn't help but be in awe of the manison she was walking around. It made Ashley Graham's house look like a cheap beach hut. There were literal marble statues of Tessa all around the house with her holding various titles. One of which Young could have sworn was actually holding the TNA world title. As in the real belt itself. 

As if the house wasn't intimidating enough, as the turned the corner to the pool arena where Blanchard was doing a handstand in her black bikini with the help of two padded tables. Maria Manic and Jordynne Grace were playing catch with poor little Amber Nova. The two body guards pressed the smaller woman over their heads and were throwing her back and fourth. Renee wanted to rush over and help the poor woman who was moaning and screaming at the delight of the two more powerful woman, but she thought better of it. 

"Renee! You're finally here!" Tessa said gleefully she lowered herself from the handstand she was doing and walked over to Young. Renee did her best to keeping her jaw from the floor. The statues didn't do the woman justice. She was built like a tank but made it look sexy. Young held her hand out for a shake but Blanchard wrapped her up in a hug. The hot skin of the other woman caused goosebumps to run up and down her arms. "Why don't we take this into my office, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Tessa said with a smile. She turned back to Jordynne and Maria. "You girls don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Tessa said winking back to them. 

The trio walked together for some time before they finally made their way into the other woman's office. The place had marble floors not unlike Stacy's own office with a dark wood desk. Tessa sat down in a large leather chair while the pair of blondes sat opposite of her. "Lets get down to it. I know that both of you see how talented I am, and what I can bring to the table in the ring and outside of it." Tessa said leaning forward onto the desk. "I also know more powerful people than you want me on the EFCW team. So I think 5 million a year guaranteed for sayyyy 6 years is perfectly reasonable." Tessa said with that bright smile of hers. 

Stacy got up and walked behind the chairs pacing the room. Renee could tell that the older woman was furious. Trying to distract Blanchard from the potential meltdown that was about to take place behind her. She also got up, walking around the desk and sitting right infront of Blanchard her legs opened wide. The younger wrestler licked her lips as she looked at the other woman's toned thighs. 

"Really Tessa? Are you sure there isn't any way I could persuade you to knock down that salary?" Renee said biting her lip. She stroked the other woman's thigh with her foot. 

Blanchard bit her lip in response to the contact. From the back of the room Stacy gave a small smirk. She was still furious at the attitude of the younger woman. But she was happy at the initiative shown by Renee. She wasn't sure what she would do without the younger woman at this point. 

"Ya know I think maybe there is some way we can negotiate this out." Tessa said placing her hand on one of Young's thighs as her lips hovered a mere inch away from Renee's. Just as Young closed her eyes preparing to accept the kiss from the other woman. The door opened, behind them Jordynne Grace storming in. 

In the shock of the moment Tessa delivered a devastating forearm to Youngs head leveling the announcer. Stacy rushed to help her friend but was lifted off of her feet from behind in a crushing bear hug. Tessa yanked Youngs head up making her look at Keibler. "Look at your boss and remember this is all her fault. Everything I'm about to do to you is on her." Tessa growled in Young's ear. 

Stacy struggled in the grip of the powerlifter but it was useless, she couldn't break free. To her horror Maria Manic was soon standing infront of her. The other amazon wrapped her arms around Keibler as well and began to squeeze. The only relief Stacy got was that Grace released her. Only for Manic to begin thrashing her around just like Chyna did to Terri years ago. "Ooooooo she's way more fun that Amber. Jor you gotta try this." Manic said as she handed the sexy blonde over to the shorter woman. Immediatly Grace did the same thing to her. Stacy could feel all the air leaving her body. 

Back at the desk Renee screamed as she watched her friend get tossed around like nothing. Tessa had bent her over the desk. Her firm muscular hips grinding into Youngs ass as the pair watched Stacy being dominated by the two muscular women. 

"Just think if your boss wasn't so greedy. None of this would be happening to either of you." Tessa breathed into Young's ear as her arm snaked its way across the annocers throat. Renee tried to battle against the chokehold but quickly found herself passing out. "When you're done with her string her up in my bedroom. It's show time." Tessa said throwing Renee over her shoulder and sharply smacking her ass. 

"Sounds good to us boss." Grace said as she continued to squeeze Stacy. Keibers eyes and mouth were wide open. You would swear that she was screaming yet nothing came out. As tears ran down her face. She too passed out. 

Out of the pair of them Stacy was the first one to wake up. She was hanging from the ceiling in the shape of an X her wrists and ankles bound by what seemed to be ring ropes. In the bed infront of her Renee Young lay nude, Tessa Blanchard wearing a thick golden Strap On kneeling next to her. As the younger wrestler noticed she was awake, Blanchard got off of the bed and walked straight over to Stacy. 

"I'm about to fuck your girl senseless unless you give me what i want." She said stroking the cock and rubbing it up against Keiblers leg. 

Stacy spit at the other woman. "Let me go bitch. Before something real bad happens to you." Keibler said with a tone that was usually reserved only for the worst behaved of her bitches. 

Tessa hammered the other woman in the abs with a stiff right hand. Keibler coughed as her injured midsection was struck. "Keep that shit up and it will be you laying there on the bed." Tessa said kissing the older woman's navel. "Or maybe you would like that too much." She pulled away with a smile as she walked over to Renee. 

Gripping the Canadian by the hair she forced the other woman on her knees. Her ass pointing upwards. Without any warning or lube of any kind she thrust the dildo straight inside of the other woman's ass. With a terrified shriek Renee awoke. Her hands instinctively her ass and pulling her cheeks apart. "STOPPPP PLEASE!" Renee called out looking at the goddess behind her. 

Tessa only smacked the other woman on the ass so hard that even across the room Stacy could see the red handprint beginning to form. "I'll stop when Stacy gives me what I want. All she has to do to get this to end is to sign off on my contract." Blanchard said as she began to pound Renee's virgin hole. 

Renee looked up at Stacy, tears filling the woman's eyes as she wordlessly begged her friend to end her pain. Stacy closed her eyes and looked away. She couldn't give the younger woman what she wanted. If she did anyone else could do this to them when they weren't getting their way. "See she doesn't care about you. She just cares that her wallet is full." Tessa said as she leaned forward and bite Renee's ear before pulling back and slamming the other woman against her cock. 

Stacy held her eyes shut. She couldn't belive the balls of the other woman. But even more so she couldn't belive that she had been so stupid. If she had brought Rhea with her this may not be happening right now but she wanted to show Blanchard that she could be trusted. Now her best friend in the world was getting her ass destroyed in front of her and there was nothing that she could do. 

Renee tapped the bed furiously as though she was in a submission hold. Her ass was on fire to the point where she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to sit down again. She looked up at Stacy again. The woman she considered a friend couldn't even bare to look at her, to plead with the brunette to stop doing this to Renee. "Pleaseeeeeeeeee! Tessa I'll do anything you want. Just please stop!" Renee moaned out. The other woman flipped her over with incredible speed, keeping the dildo inside of Young so that how she lay flat on the bed. 

"But you're doing exactly what I want you to be doing." Blanchard said with a smile. Her hand grasping around Youngs throat. The blondes eyes bugged out again at the sudden loss of air. She hated that Tessa bit her lip at the sight of her struggle. The younger woman was obviously getting off on just how much she was dominating Renee. "Well I guess you could cum for me? How does that sound? Show miss legs here just how much of a slut I've made you." Tessa said as she licked the small valley in between Renee's breasts. 

As much as Renee hated it, she was getting closer and closer by the minute. The fact that her airway was being cut off only enhanced that. Her hands went from trying to pry Tessa's away from her throat to playing with her pusst trying to get herself to cum faster. "Oh no little bitch. You don't cum until I say so." Tessa said grabbing the woman's wrists and pinning them to her stomach. 

As Renee struggled to get her hands free Tessa only chuckled, throwing her braided hair over her shoulder as she looked up at Stacy. "Shes turning out to be a bigger slut than I could have hoped for! How haven't you broken this bitch yet!" She laughed out. 

Stacy looked back at them. The raspy gasps of breath coming from Renee being too much for her to endure. Stacy wanted nothing more than to be free of her bonds. If she was free, she would rush over to the other woman and crush her head like a grape. She pulled at the restraints hoping that there might be some kind of give that would help her break free. But whoever had tied her up knew exactly what she was doing. She just hung her head in defeat as a loud raspy moan came from Young. 

Renee came all over the bed, without her pussy being played with at all. It was the most humiliating and degrading thing she had ever experienced in her life. Capped off by Blachards tongue barging into her mouth and all Renee being able to do about it was kiss her back. Tessa's hand tangling itself into her hair as the kissed. Renee moaned out in pleasure as it went on for a moment. Relived when the didlo was pulled free of her damaged rectum. "Was that good for you?" Tessa asked her. Renee opened her mouth to speak but Blanchard clamped her hand over the other woman's mouth. "I want you to nod. I want little miss Keibler elf over there to have to look at you to see your response." Tessa said with a sinister smile. 

Weakly Renee nodded yes, it hurt like hell but the ending result was amazing. Also she feared if she didn't just agree with Blanchard that more pain would follow. Tessa stood up from the bed allowing Renee to catch her breath for a moment. She made her way over to Stacy who was still strung up. Renee looked over at the other women. Not ashamed to say that she watched Blanchards firm ass jiggle as she walked. 

Tessa lifted Stacy's chin so that the pair of women were eye to eye. "So? Ready to give me what I want yet?" She asked cocking her head. Stacy looked into the other woman's eyes a moment. What she saw in them terrified her. Tessa was just like Stacy was when she was younger. Accept the younger woman had the wrestling ability to overcome anyone in the ring. Goosebumps ran down Keibler's entire body. If she gave into the younger woman's demands it wouldn't be long before she was in Renee's postion. Hell it may even be a matter of minutes. 

"Go to hell you stuck up bitch!" Stacy said once again spitting at the other woman. The glob of spit landed right on Tessa's mouth. For a moment the younger woman chuckled as she wiped it away. 

"Okay. That's how you want to play this?" She said with a smile that scared Keibler a little. Blanchard walked over to the bed grabbing Renee by the hair. She dragged the other woman on all fours across the room and so that she was kneeling behind Keiblers ass. Stacy couldn't see what was happening which made everything worse as a firm smack on her ass by Blanchard took her off guard. 

Tessa lowered the strap right in front of Renee's face. The broken woman instinctively thought that this was a sign that she should was going to have to eat the younger woman out. So she moved her face closer to Tessa's bald crotch only to be kept away. "Easy there eager beaver. See I'm about 10 seconds from shoving this strap into your bosses ass. I'm giving you a chance to make it a little easier for her by rimming her first. What do ya say?" Tessa said biting her lip. 

For a moment Renee looked at Stacy's ass. She had often dreamed of eating it out since the pair had worked together. But in this moment, after all the pain that Stacy had just watched her go through not saying a word to her defense. Only looking at Young in shame she turned back to Blanchard. "No mistress." Was all that she could mutter. 

Stacy's eyes went wide as the cock plowed into her ass. She cringed and tried to pull herself away. To move at all, but she was trapped. To her horror the cock fit in nicely as Blanchard carried Young back and over to the bed bridal style. The blonde traitor sucking on the dominant brunettes breasts. She tossed Renee onto the bed, making the Canadian sit there, her ass up and facing towards Stacy. 

"Speechless huh?" Tessa said with a smile as she looked at Keibler. Stacy wiggled trying to get the cock free from her tight ass. 

"I'm not- I'm not going to sign the contract so you can just forget it." Stacy said weakly. 

"We'll see about that. See I'm about to break your friend for good. Not that you care. Then after that. I think maybe you'll just do whatever I want you to." Tessa said with a wink as she inserted 3 of her fingers into Renee's already gaping asshole. 

Renee moaned loudly as her ass was penetrated again. But Tessa didn't pump her fingers in and out or anything like that. No, she kept pressing inwards. Before she knew it, a fourth finger was inside of her, then Tessa's thumb. Renee moaned incoherently as Tessa's entered hand entered her ass. The younger woman made a fist as she began to move her hand inside the other woman. Making a fist. Young's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her entire body from the hips down was tingling. As she felt her thighs grow wetter and wetter with her own juices she assumed that she came multiple times. But honestly she wasn't sure. Breathlessly she just laid there and took it. Wanting it to end more than anything but at the same time wishing she could feel like this forever. 

Stacy watched as Tessa's entire hand was inside her besr friend. Keibler could feel whatever warmth and happiness the other girl had ever provided with their friendship die. She would never be able to look Renee in the eye again without feeling incredibly guilty for what was being done to her. The worst part though was that Blanchard had never broken eye contact with her. She could care less about what she was doing to Renee. The younger woman only saw it as a means to an end of getting what she wanted. 

Tessa removed her hand from the other woman. Renee fell completely flat on the bed, her body had given out on her due to the erotic experience. Tessa wipped the hand that had just been in the other girls ass on Youngs pussy sufficiently covering it in the other girls juices. Then she got off of the bed, once again walking over to Stacy. She grabbed Stacy's face with her dry and and held the other woman's mouth open, then she inserted the hand coated in Renee's cum and slid it into the unwilling older woman's mouth. 

"How's that taste?" She asked Stacy with a smile. Only getting back a muffled response. Renee tasted good. Stacy hated that her friend tasted so good. She couldn't help but start to suck the other woman's hand clean. Then biting the other girls fingers. Tessa pulled away her hand, Keibler expected to be hit or to get some form of abuse but none came. Tessa just smiled at her. "I bet you wish you had your cock right now don't you?" She asked as she turned around and began grinding her firm ass into the other woman's crotch. "That you could just bend me over and make my naughty ass pay for everything I've done." Tessa leaned forward her ass still pressing into Stacy's crotch as she touched her toes. The brunette looked over her shoulder and winked at Keibler. "For everything that I'm going to do." Stacy winced as Blanchard pushed her back far enough that the strap on hit the wall and impaled into her ass a little further. 

"Sorry to say that play time is over though." Blanchard said as she walked over the door of the bedroom and knocked three times. An instant later Jordynne Grace walked in, a strap on around her waist as Amber Nova gave it a bronco buster. She handed Tessa Stacy's purse. 

Keibler's eyes went wide, a cold chill ran down her spine as Blanchard opened the bag. "Don't..... please." She said in a panic as Blanchard removed the silver gun. 

"Don't what? Mark my territory like you do?" Tessa said as she walked over to the passed out Young. She clicked a button on the gun and a low buzzing noise started. Keibler had forgotten to take the tattoo gun out of her purse before she left. She struggled against the restraints again swinging forward and tapping her ass against the wall again. 

"Tessa don't please! Okay I'll sign the contract! I'll do it. Just stop." Tessa turned and smiled at her. She pressed the gun to Renee's ass and wrote in cursive TB and put a small diamond next to it. She then walked over to Stacy. Slowly and methodically around the leggy blonde. Roughly pulling the cock out of Keiblers ass. 

Stacy shut her eyes. She remembered the horrible pain of her perfect ass being tattooed years earlier. And how much money it had cost her to get that dammed L taken off of her ass. The gun brushed up against her ass, but there was no pain. Tessa had turned it off. "Thats a good girl." She whispered into Keibers ear as she walked over to the door and opened it. 

Maria Manic walked in this time. Completely nude and covered in sweat. It was clear that she and Grace must have been double teaming the smaller woman outside. Everything was a blur as she untied Keibler and caught her body before she fell. Keibler reliving the painful memories of when she had been taken by Lita and made into the goth woman's bitch. She barely registered being carried back to the office and being placed in a chair, a contract being placed before her. 

"Just go ahead and sign on the line making this all legal." Tessa said handing her a pen. "Its not the contract you came with, but trust me. Your boss already approved it." Tessa said with a smirk. Stacy signed her name, then she found herself being tossed into a limo. "Maria will take you back to the complex. Don't worry by the time you get there nobody should be awake." Tessa said as she blew her a kiss and closed the door. Stacy fell asleep hoping that this was all some sort of terrible dream. 

Back at the EFCW complex Rhea Ripley was working out alone. It was close to 4 am and like always she was the only one in the gym or so she thought. She had just run 3 miles on the treadmill and went to the locker room to towel off and change before lifting. As she entered the locker room though her mouth went dry. 

Brie Larson sat on the floor in nothing but a sports bra and leggings. Her ass looked absolutely incredible as she stretched her sweaty body. She looked up at Rhea and smiled. "Oh hey! I've been hoping I would run into you." She said standing up and walking over to Rhea. Her erect nipples poking through the wet material of her sports bra. She stuck her hand out waiting for Rhea to shake it. 

The aussie enforcer looked at the other woman's hand a moment before taking it in her own and shaking it. "What can I do for you?" She asked hesitantly. She and the last celebrity representative didn't exactly have a good working relationship. 

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm a big fan of yours. That match against Santana was amazing. So for the next show I've booked you against someone really special." Brie said smiling ear to ear. Her hand lingering on Rhea's. "I've got real big plans for you. So if you ever get tired of being miss washed ups muscle. You know where my office is." She said with a smirk before staring to walk away. Rhea was surprised when her new boss gave her a playful smack on the ass. 

"Who am I facing?" Rhea called into the emptying locker room. 

"Mandy Rose." Brie called back. Rhea smiled knowing that Mandy and Tay Conti had a relationship. She had wanted to tear the Brazilian apart for weeks and now she could do some damage. Maybe Brie wasn't so bad after all. 

Rhea changed out of her shorts and running shoes and into a pair of long black leggings and her converse. She covered her sports bra with a cutoff Nuns t shirt that wasn't fit for anywhere but a gym. The thoughts of what she was going to Mandy dominated her mind as she did squats and bicep curls. She thought that she saw someone else in the gym with her but shrugged it off. It was close to 530 now, so it wasn't incredibly odd if someone else was in there. 

She laid down on the bench press bench when she was suddenly straddled. In a panic she looked down to see Priscilla Kelly grinding on her. The bar was already in Rhea's hands there wasn't much she could do. She had to push it up. But the orange haired woman leaned forward plucking her headphones out of her ears. "Don't worry babe. I'm not here for a fight. I will hurt you if you want me to though." She said biting her lip. 

Rhea was able to secure the bar, but Kelly ran her nails across the other woman's massive biceps. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked as Priscilla licked the sweat off of her arm. The orange haired woman moaned. 

She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts that may as well have been a skirt and a black studded bra. "I was about to start working out when I saw the sexiest bitch I've ever laid my eyes on." She said still licking Rhea's muscles. "So I guess I was wondering if you might wanna get outta here and give me a real workout." She said biting her lip and moving her face over Ripley's. Kelly moaned as her breasts grazed over Rhea's their noses touching. 

Before Rhea could say anything her phone rang. Both women looked at it as it said "STACY KEIBLER" Kelly let out a disappointed sigh. "Saved by the bell.... this time." She said before laying a surprisingly tender kiss onto Rhea. Ripley's hands cupped the other girls sides as they kissed. Enjoying how surprisingly fit the other woman was. 

"We're not done." Ripley said getting up and walking away from the other woman. Smiling as she answered the phone because she saw the other woman checking out her firm ass. "Whats up boss?" She said as she answered the phone. 

"Get up to my office now!" Stacy shouted as she hung up the phone. Rhea didn't waste any time rushing up to see what her boss needed. 

As she entered the office Stacy sat down at her desk wearing a red satin robe. "I need you to beat Tessa Blanchard's ass on the next episode of EFCW. I need you to humiliate her and toss her into a dumpster like trash!" Stacy said shivering. 

Rhea had never seen Stacy like this before. She seemed on edge like she could snap at any moment. "I'd love to boss but I've already got a match." Rhea said. Stacy looked at her as though she had punted her dog off a bridge or something. 

"What the fuck? With who? Who made a match for you!?" Stacy said as she looked to be on edge. 

"Brie did, just a few hours ago when I was working out. I ran into her in the locker room and she told me I have a match against Mandy." Rhea said doing her best to calmly explain. "But I mean its a good thing. Now were closer to breaking that Tay Conti bitch." She said with a smirk. 

For a moment Stacy mulled it over. Put her face into her hands. "Fine..... you can go. I'll figure something else out." She said. Rhea wanted to ask if she was alright but from the other woman's tone she just decided that it was better to leave it. As she left the office Stacy picked up her phone and shot a message out to Maria and Lana telling them to get to her office immediately. She was going to fuck her bitches up. 

Stacy received a text from Tessa Blanchard. She wasn't sure if she should opened it, but worked up the courage to do so. She wasn't going to let some young bitch intimate her. Immediately she regretted it however. The message was a picture of Renee. The poor girl was being fucked from both sides by Jordynne and Maria. With Amber Nova kissing just above the tattoo on Youngs ass. The tanned curly haired brunette sporting one of her own. A panicked Keibler looked in her purse to realize that Blanchard had kept her tattoo gun. She pulled out a bottle of brandy from her desk and poured herself a glass. 

Meanwhile in the hallway Rhea waited for the elevator. She was exhausted and just wanted to go lay down when Priscilla stepped out of the unit. Without warning she leapt into Rhea's arms wrapping her legs around the other woman's waist. "Missed me already huh?" Kelly said before kissing Rhea again. Ripley knew she should throw the other woman off of her. Stacy didn't like the pale bitch. But as she ran her hands over the other woman's impossibly smooth legs all thoughts if non rough sex violence left her mind. 

The pair only stopped as a door opened. Rheas heart skipped a beat thinking that Keibler had caught her in the act. "Oh God. Sorry for interrupting ladies." Brie's voice called. The pair of wrestlers looked at her, slowly lowering Kelly to her feet. "Mind if I steal her from you Rhea?" Brie asked cocking her eyebrow. 

Rhea was speechless as Kelly kissed her on the cheek and skipped over to Brie and her office. "See ya later trouble." Kelly said shaking her ass at Rhea. As Ripley got into the elevator, she noticed in the metallic reflection that she had a clear kiss mark imprinted on her cheek in black lipstick. Rhea wasn't the one who was trouble. Priscilla was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back. Feeling refreshed after taking a break. New episode of EFCW should be coming out within a few days. Is Stacy losing it? What are Brie's plans for the promotion? Can anyone stop Tessa? Find out next tims


	12. Superstar Smackdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate due to her recent bad luck Stacy tries to turn things around in a audition match with an A list celebrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the WWE or any of the people involved. This work is pure fiction and I make no money from this.

Stacy felt like she had a hangover, she had barely left her office since returning from the Blanchard Estate. Almost being defeated and dominated again had really taken a toll on her both mentally and physically. The pounding that her bitches Maria, and Lana had received were brutal even by her standards. But she couldn't help it, everytime that she went out of her bedroom and into her office she saw Renee Young's empty desk, then the reminders of what was probably happening to her best friend flooded her mind. What she had seen Tessa do to the poor girl. 

Deciding to give the girls a break she sent them home. Sitting at her desk to finally watch the last episode of EFCW. She had been far too distraught to watch it live. Every time that she saw Tessa on her screen she could feel her blood boil. But the thing that mostly sent Stacy over the edge was the idea that Brie Larson would be incharge of the fulltime Referee, worse yet that she would let the fans decide who THEY wanted. She couldn't belive the audacity of this Hollywood bitcg. 

Standing up from her desk naked as the day she was born she rushed into her bedroom to get dressed. Stacy couldn't belive how angry she was. It seemed as though everything good in her life was starting to fall apart as she put on a baby blue bikini that showed off a generous amount of her small breasts, the bottoms also barely covering half of her perfect ass cheeks. 

She stormed out of her office and right into Larson's. The other woman's office was identical to her own. The only difference being that it was mirrored. "Who the fuck decided that you could just add a ref to my show!" Stacy shouted at Larson who was sitting at her desk wearing nothing but a silk purple robe. 

Brie took a long sip of her coffee before setting it down. As she leaned back in her chair the robe parted and exposed her large breasts. "Well first of all, we're Co-Managers." Brie said with a smile as Stacy's eyes were glued to her bare breasts. As thoughts of what she would do with the tall blonde crossed her mind her nipples got hard. To her delight Stacy's began to poke through her bikini top as well. "And secondly I thought putting our girls safety first would be a good thing." She decided that Stacy had enough of a show and sat forward. 

Stacy swallowed hard as she was snapped back into reality. "And your great idea for a ref is Torrie? That slut is going to get calls wrong all the time." Stacy said slamming her hands down onto the desk and leaning forward. It was remarkable how cool Brie was under this pressure. The other blonde didn't even blink at the loud contact. 

"But she'll also call the match off when someone's hired gun puts another woman in the hospital, she'll be able to get some order if someone decides to run in." Brie said standing up to meet Keibler's gaze. "But since you're apparently so much smarter than me, what would you do?" Larson proclaimed. 

Stacy wasn't expecting to be put on the spot like this. She bit her lip as she tried to think of a better way. It was true that the automated system was broken, and she wasn't happy that Mandy Rose was going to be out for a while with an injury. "Well I'm going to introduce a Ref of my own. I don't want you having a Monopoly of Officals!" Stacy said with a smile. 

"Oh really? And who is this amazing Ref going to be?" Brie chuckled. 

"As a matter of fact I have the perfect woman in mind. Maryse!" Stacy said with a chuckle as she saw the expression on Larsons face change to one of genuine shock. She quickly turned and pushed her ass out by resting all of her weight on one of her hips. Brie's gaze immediately looked down at the other woman. "Next time you need help with how to make my show better I'll send you an invoice." Stacy said with a wink before swaying out of the ring. 

Brie sat down. Her face slightly flush, she knew what she had planned for Torrie to wear during the matches. Picturing Maryse in it just helped trigger a lady boner. She picked up her phone and immediately called someone, the phone only rang once before the answer. "We need to bump up our plan a little. Make the call now." Brie said before hanging up. 

Back in her own office Stacy was on cloud nine. Nothing built her confidence up more than knocking another woman down a peg. She sat down at her desk and looked over to Renee's to brag about her small victory, but the desk was empty. The sadness began to creep over her again, when it was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. She looked down at her phone, there were no new messages or calls, this was very strange. "Come in!" She called. 

Immediately the door opened to reveal Alexa Bliss, clad in a hot pink leather top and black pants. She smiled through her black lipstick at the far taller woman. "Good morning Miss Keibler." Alexa said walking up to the desk. 

"Morning Alexa, what can I do for you?" Keibler said a little annoyed that the other woman was barging in on her personal time. 

Alexa just continued her obnoxious smile. From behind her back she produced a manilla envelope and slid it onto Keibler's desk. "Actually I'm here for what I can do for you." She said batting her eyelashes. "See I've heard from a little spider that Brie is trying to sign a top name from Hollywood. The only hang up is that she wants to have a match with Brie to make sure that she's ready to compete with us." Alexa said as she walked over and sat at Renee's desk. "I know you haven't had a match in a long time but I figured if you called her up and offered to do it that she might sign." Alexa said kicking her feet up on the desk. 

Stacy quickly opened up the envelope. When she saw the name of the celeb her eyes went wide. "No way." Stacy said as she imagined the subscriptions for the EFCW Network soaring after she signed the woman. "I'll call her right away!" Stacy said excitedly as she grabbed her phone. 

"No need boss I already called her. She wants to have her match with you strictly one on one in the training gym." Alexa said as she started lazily scrolling through her phone. "Its going to be in an hour." 

Stacy looked over to the woman. She couldn't belive the kind of initiative that she had shown. "Whats in this for you?" Stacy asked cautiously. 

Alexa put down her phone and looked over to her. "Look I know that you and Renee are friends but trust me when I say that I can run circles around her as your assistant." Alexa said taking her feet off the desk and rotating her chair so that she was looking straight at Keibler. "Shes been gone over a week. I want her job, whenever she gets back from wherever she is she can go back to ring announcing but I stay your assistant." Alexa said with more confidence than Keibler thought the girl deserved. But she couldn't deny the fact that the smaller blonde had landed Keibler a huge win against Larson here. 

"You've got a deal." Stacy said as Alexa's face lit up. As much as she didn't want to admit it. The smaller woman was beautiful, perhaps she could work this into her favor in the future. "But for now get outta here. I've got a lot of stretching to do before my match." Stacy said standing up and walking over to her large office window. 

"Sure you don't need any help with that?" Bliss said from behind her. As Stacy looked over her shoulder at the other woman she could seen the smaller woman's eyes on her ass, as she bit her lip. 

"Don't push your luck little girl." Stacy said as she waved the other woman away. She couldn't belive that she was about to actually have another match. As she stretched she reflected that it might not be that bad because she was going up against an untrained Celeb. 

As Alexa walked out of Keibler's office she ran right into Rhea Ripley. "Oh, hey she doesn't need you today." Alexa said to the far larger woman. 

"The fuck are you?" Rhea asked squaring up. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off more that her impressive physique and a skin tight pair of black jeans. 

Alexa was terrified, she had no illusions that the large woman could toss her all around the room and there wouldn't be much she could do to stop it. "Stacy's new assistant that's who." Alexa said squaring up to the other woman. It took a lot out of her to swallow her fear but she was proud of herself that she could do it. 

"Pft, whatever mate." Rhea said waking right past her and into the office. 

So her attempt at being in control of the other woman hadn't worked, that was fine Keibler would tell her the same thing anyway. Alexa walked over to the elevator and waited for the private lift. To her suprise when it opened AJ Lee stepped out in a full pantsuit. 

The pair of petite woman shared an intense glare before Lee simply winked at her and walked into Brie Larson's office without ever saying a word. 

As Stacy entered the practice gym the first thing that she noticed was the heat, the building obviously didn't have central air as it felt like it was 100 degrees. She could feel her revealing blue bikini cling to her body as a thin layer of sweat began to coat her body. In the center of the gym was an old ring, on the otherside of it were several lawn chairs for some reason. As she walked around the ring she stopped dead in her tracks. 

Beyonce Knowles-Carter was sitting on one of the chairs in a yellow bikini, fanning herself with a folder. She looked up at Stacy unimpressed. "So what kind of match are we going to have?" She asked up at Keibler. 

Stacy walked over and extended her hand. "Just a standard match. Don't want to work you out too hard." Stacy did with a smile. Beyonce didn't laugh though. 

She just stood up and pressed her large chest into the other woman's. "Well let's get this shit started then." Bey said as she turned and walked into the ring. Stacy couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the world famous booty. 

Stacy smirked as she got into the ring. The level of seriousness that the ebony singer was showing was promising as far as signing her to a long term contract. She got into the ring doing her signature rope bend, her ass facing towards Beyonce hoping to give the other woman a show. 

Beyonce was already in a corner when Stacy got into the ring. "Okay so its pinfall or submission. We'll skip orgaism for now until you're comfortable with it. Don't worry I'll take it easy on you." Stacy said with a wink and a reassuring smile. 

"Hell no. If I'm doing this we're going all the way. Cumming ends the match too. Count ya own pins and no fast counts." Beyonce said with her hands on her hips. 

"If you say so." Stacy said with a smile. "Ding ding ding." She said playfully. Before Keibler could react Beyonce lunged across the ring and avalanched her into the corner. Stacy slumped down into the bottom corner as Beyonce grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to her feet. Before Stacy could respond Beyonce grabbed her crotch and picked her up into a scoop slam. 

As Stacy arched her back in pain Queen B put her foot onto Keibler's face. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." She purred. "1...." Stacy kicked out at one. She couldn't. Believe the onslaught that she had received early on. 

Taking advantage of her opponents arrogance Stacy bit down on the other woman's foot hard. A shocked Beyonce let out a shriek as she hopped away from the blonde. As Stacy stumbled to her feet still groggy from.the heat and the brief pounding that she had taken. 

Beyonce was furious. You could see it plain as day, she charged at Keibler swinging her arm out wildly as she attempted to land a clothesline. Stacy ducked underneath it and gave the ebony singer a spinning kick to the head. 

Bey dropped like a sack of potatoes, as Stacy crawled up and between her legs, their crotches rubbing together as Stacy lifted one of the other woman's large legs up and over her shoulder. "1..........2......" Beyonce kicked out. "Good, I like it when a girl has some fight in her." Stacy said down with a smile. 

Beyonce moaned as Keibler's hot crotch rubbed up against her. She was completely dripping with sweat as the white woman lay atop her. Realizing that she needed to do something or she would fall victim to the other woman. She grabbed Stacy's hair and pulled her into a catball. 

Keibler smiled as the pair rolled around on the dirty mat. She was never the best wrestler. That would never be in question, but nobody in the WWE could catfight like she could. As they rolled 4 times they found themselves just inside of the ropes. Stacy grabbed Beyonce by the hair and connected with a powerful slap, instead of dazing the other woman however it just seemed to piss her off. 

Beyonce rolled them one more time so that the pair hung precariously on the ring apron. Beyonce grabbed two fistfuls of hair and slammed Keibelrs head onto the apron. A loud thud sounded as she did so. The grip that Stacy had on her hair loosed completely as her arms hung down and out of the ring. She lifted Stacy's head one more time and slammed it down. "Time to teach you whp the queen really is." Beyonce said with a smile. She spun Keibler's torso so that her breasts and upper body hung inside of the ring and her legs barely supported her on the outside. 

Beyonce stood over her, her feet just inside of the other woman's armpits as she grabbed the top rope. "Time for the Queen Bomb bitch." Beyonce said as she leapt into the air. Stacy thought she was dreaming as she watched the other woman's lovely ass flying towards her. It turned out to be a nightmare as Beyonce flattened her chest. 

Keibler gasped for air as it was all forced out of her. As Beyonce stood up and off of her, she clutched her chest. Stacy had never broken a rib before, but it certainly felt like she just had. 

Beyonce stepped into the ring, grabbing Keibler by the hair she dragged the leggy woman into the ring. Keibler weakly helped the other woman, praying that her hair would hold up against the assault. 

"Its too fucking hot for these clothes." Beyonce said as she pulled Keiblers bottoms off. She discarded them from the fridge like garbage as she went back and grabbed at the blue bra that contained Stacy's breasts. As Stacy looked down at her bare breasts, she was humiliated at the red heart shaped impact mark from where the other woman had crushed her. 

Before she knew it, Keibler's mouth was stuffed by Bey's bottoms. She tried to spit them out but before she could, she found herself being pulled into the other woman's shapely breasts. "Don't worry baby. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be handing my that world title." Beyonce cooed as Keibler tried to push herself free. She couldn't alow herself to be put out like this. She was the top dog of the premiere wrestling promotion in the world. 

As she made progress though Knowles wrapped her arms around the back of her head, using the same amount of force that someone might use to bear hug someone, she had Stacy completely trapped. Keibler was losing consciousness. She thanked her luck that she was alone with the other woman, just when Stacy remembered that she had an out, if she tapped out this would all come to an end and she would be allowed to breath precious air again. Stacy passed out. 

The next thing that Stacy Keibler felt was a sharp stinging pain in her ass. As she lifted up her eyelids it felt as though she was lifting a massive weight. Another sharpe sting collided with her other asscheek. "Fuck yeah, I could get used to this shit." Beyonce said as she continued to spank Keibler. 

Stacy flailed over the other woman's knee. Doing the best that she could do to get away but failing. She tried to scream but the other woman's bottoms were still stuck in her mouth. She scrambled to pull them out but everytime her hand got close to her mouth Beyonce would pull it away. 

Both women were completely covered in sweat. This greatly worked against Keibler as the wet slaps on her ass only amplified the pain. "Fuck I love making bitches asses glow like this." Beyonce said smacking Stacy's ass one final time before rubbing it. 

The way Keibler knew her ass was in serious trouble was due to the fact that the singers hand actually felt cold in comparison. Beyonce roughly then shoved her off of her knee. In a panic Stacy scrambled away from the other woman and into the corner. As much as her ass hurt from the spanking she needed a moment to rest. Thankfully a rope break would do just that. 

As she caught her breath Stacy closed her eyes to breath. But the room suddenly got darker. Opening her eyes in fear, it was just in time to see the other woman's bare ass back up and take over her face. There was no mistaking Keibler's scream as her face completely vanished inside of ass. Even through the meaty cheeks and the gag, you could just tell the woman was in bad shape. 

Once again not being able to push herself free, Stacy frantically tapped onto the other woman's thigh. "Oh do you give up?" Beyonce asked as though it were completely unexpected. 

"MMMMHMMMM!" Came from a muffled cry into her ass. Beyonce only chuckled at the sound as she began to twerk into the other woman's face slamming Stacy's head back into the turnbuckle behind her. The damage to the blondes head was to much. She found herself falling into another cloud of darkness. 

Beyonce smirked to herself as she felt the blonde once again go limp. She could just leave now, she had won the match. Proving to herself that she could handle what this environment threw at her. But honestly she was just having too much fun breaking the blonde bitch. It had been years since she had done this to Britney Spears after a commercial shoot they were in and just didn't want this to end. 

She grabbed Stacy by the feet and dragged her into the center of the ring. A long streak of sweat following the sleeping woman as her mouth hung open. "I've heard you scream, now I wanna hear you moan." Beyonce said with a smile as she pulled the panties out of the other woman's mouth. Rolling Stacy over she smiled at her handiwork. The other woman's ass was as red as a tomato, and now she was going to put something she had heard in a rumor to test. Sticking her index finger into her mouth to lube it Bey then forced it into the other woman's ass. 

Stacy sleepily moaned as Bey forced the finger in and out of the tanned woman's asshole. Before long Stacy began to stirr, moaning louder and louder the more awake that she felt. "Ooooohhhhhhhhhhfuckkkk what are you doing?" She asked sleepily as Bey just hummed behind her. 

"What does it look like? I'm winning the match." Knowles said as her free hand began to play with her own crotch. 

Stacy's hand weakly tapped the mat once again. "I givvve up you winnnn" she said exhausted. Sleepily she could feel the orgsim within her beginning to build stronger and stronger. 

"Its notttt over yet baby" Beyonce moaned. She was so turned on from the experience of dominating the other woman that it almost hurt. Her fingers danced around inside of herself as she added another finger inside of Keibler. 

Stacy began to hump the mat. She was completely lost in everything going on around her. Part of her refused to belive that things were going so wrong for her. The other part honestly just wanted to enjoy the ride that she was on. "Oh fuck just like that!" She yelled with a bit more fire. 

Beyonce jumped at the sudden and unexpected outburst. But continued doing what she was doing. Internally she made it a competition between herself and the blonde, who could last the longest. Trying not to lose her imaginary bet she added her ring finger. 

Now you could see Stacy's juices beginning to coat the mat. It wouldn't be long before she came all over the mat. Stacy brought her own hand up her pronned body and forced it onto her own breast. As she clamped her eyes shut her mind was flooded with images of Lita fucking her from behind with a strap on. "FUCKKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed as her cum completely covered the mat. Stacy fell flat on the ring, panting heavily from the best orgasim she had received in years. 

Silently Beyonce bit her lip hard. She forced her hand out of her pussy as she rolled the barely conscious Keibler over once again. Just as Stacy had done to her before, Bey lifted up one of the other woman's legs, scissoring their pussies together she ground herself down rhythmically. "1......." God she was close, any second now she would explode over the other woman. "2........" Stacy let out a heavenly sigh as her tender pussy was being rubbed up on again after such a powerful climax. "3!" Beyonce cried out as she came all over Stacy. 

To avoid the heat and how gross their bodies would have felt rubbing up against one another she fell back onto the mat. As she looked at the other woman's heaving body it was clear that Keibler had passed out for a third time. 

After a few moments the singer collected herself and rolled out of the ring. She walked over to the folder that she had left on the lawn chair. Flipping it open it was her contract with EFCW. She signed it with a smile happy to begin working with the company after Fully Loaded. Full of pride herself Beyonce put on Keibler's bikini. The material was stretched to its absolute limit as she took several mirror selfies in the swimsuit before sending to Keibler's phone. She left an old silk boxing robe laying out on one of the lawn chairs for her new sleeping boss as she left the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough break for Stacy. Will she be able to bounce things back to her dominate ways or will her collapse continue. 
> 
> Comment a review if you liked this chapter or if you think that there is something I can improve on. Love the feedback and I feel like it really helps me.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to MTL for the idea behind this story. I know that this chapter was a bit all over the place but I do promise it will get more in depth on Stacy breaking Bitches in the future. If you've got an itch for more Stacy Torrie action I do plan on doing a sort of Prequel series that covers that more. Also they're in Bra & Panties Aftermath.


End file.
